


Harry's Alpha

by Doctor_Who_Cares, NearMiss



Series: Harry's Alpha [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Sixth Year, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Omega, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Omega Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 61,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearMiss/pseuds/NearMiss
Summary: The Mating Hunt has come to Hogwarts; those Purebloods with Alpha & Omega blood running through their veins will be hunting for their Mates in a special ceremonial Hunt.  Of course, that shouldn’t have anything to do with Harry; but then since when has Harry‘s life ever been that simple.





	1. True Colours

“Alright, so what’s going on with the Slytherins and the armbands?” Harry asked.

  
He, Ron and Hermione were sitting comfortably in the Gryffindor common room, chatting quietly. Harry had only arrived back at school a couple of hours ago, during lunch. School had officially started up again a week before but Harry had been delayed getting back by what  _he_ had described as a ‘ _spot of trouble with some Deatheaters_ ’, and what  _Hermione_ had described as ‘ _escaping death by the skin of his teeth… again'_ . He’d noticed during the meal that most of the Slytherin upper two years seemed to be sporting coloured armbands on their usual school robes.

  
“Oh,” Hermione began, “Hogwarts is hosting the first Mating Hunt of the season. It’s actually quite an honour for it to be held here, the Mating Hunts are a big deal to Purebloods… ” She noticed Harry looking blankly at her and rolled her eyes. “…and you have no idea what I’m talking about do you? Honestly, don’t you ever _read?!”_

  
“Ah, give him a break Hermione,” Ron said, “when does he have time? “

  
“Don't remind me!” Harry groaned. “If I’m not  _actually_ training then I’m reading about stuff  _for_ training. On the rare occasions I actually  _do_ get to read for pleasure the mating habits of Purebloods isn’t  _that_ high on my list of essential reading material.”

  
Ron snorted, and Hermione gave him a small smile. “I know Harry, I’m sorry - I  _do_ know how hard you‘ve been working…”

  
“So, what’s this hunt thing then?” Harry asked, cutting in and changing the subject; _that_ was one thing he really didn‘t want to discuss.

  
“Well,” Harry could practically see Hermione getting into lecture mode, and he bit back a smile - he was so glad to be back  _home_ again. “until about a hundred years ago it was considered by Pureblood families to be an honour to have Alpha's and Omega's in their bloodline, they felt it strengthened the bloodlines and their magical abilities, rather than the more common Beta. Nowadays it tends only to be the oldest families that still abide by the tradition.”

  
Ron nodded. “Yeah, we have Alpha blood in our line but it’s been ages since we had a Weasley born as an active Alpha.”

  
Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at Hermione.

  
“Not everyone in a family line will have active Alpha or Omega in their blood, sometimes it skips one or more generations. The best way for the powers to be kept active and strong is for an Alpha to mate with an Omega. Take the Malfoys for example; Lucius Malfoy is an active Alpha so his father arranged for him to be bonded to Narcissa Black, because she is an active Omega through the Black family line, and Draco is an active Alpha too and is taking part in the hunt to find the strongest candidate available for his Mate.”

 

“And the armbands?”

 

“They’re like a… a badge of honour I suppose, telling everyone what they are and that they are taking part in the Hunt. The colours signify whether they are Alpha or Omega - purple for Alpha and blue for Omega. It isn’t just the Slytherins who are taking part either, if you’d looked more carefully you’d have seen that there’s a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs taking part too, not to mention the ones from other schools who are here just for the Hunt.”

 

“No Gryffindors?” Harry asked, surprised.

 

Hermione shook her head. “No, the only two eligible - Neville and Lara Reagan from the sixth year - elected not to take part, so they won’t come back to school till next month, once the Hunt is over and done with. Most of the Purebloods in Gryffindor don’t have any active powers, like Ron and Ginny, so aren’t eligible.”

 

“Oh, OK.” Harry mulled it over for a moment, before he spoke again. “So, how does this Hunt work then?”

 

Hermione cleared her throat, and to Harry’s surprise blushed a little. “Well, the evening of the Hunt the Omegas, or Submissives, are taken to the Hunt area, and then 30 minutes later the Alphas, or Dominants, are allowed into the area …”

 

“ _Wait!”_ Harry interrupted. “What do you mean, Submissives and Dominants?”

 

Hermione turned slightly pinker. “The Submissives are the ones who can bear children Harry.”

 

“So they’re the girls?”

 

Ron laughed. “Honestly Harry! Submissives can be guys too, even _I_ know that; when two guys get together the Submissive is the one that will have the children.”

 

Harry’s jaw dropped and he looked from one to the other in utter shock, so Hermione decided to get on with her explanation.

 

“The Dominants track their preferred Submissive until they find them, and then… _thentheymatewiththem.”_ She finished in a rush.

 

“Wait, wait, wait! How do the Alpha's choose the Omega's? And what happens when more than one chooses the same Omega? And what do you mean they _mate_ with them? Right there and then!?! And how can they have them hunting in the same area at the same time - doesn‘t it cause problems?”

 

Hermione sighed. Typical Harry behaviour; normally getting anything into Harry’s head that didn’t concern Quidditch or Voldemort involved hammering it in, preferably with something heavy - but something piques his curiosity and he has to know everything about it.

 

“The Alpha's track their chosen in a variety of ways depending on the person, but scent plays a major part for most of them. They look for power and purity - purity of body and blood; the more Pure-blooded the Mate the better, and more importantly the purer the Mate in body the better - virgins are highly prized.”

 

Ron snorted. “Good luck finding one in Slytherin!”

 

Hermione glared at him and continued. “Both are vital in a strong mate, the more powerful and purer the mate the stronger the offspring.

 

If more than one Alpha wants the same Omega, and that happens quite often because they all want the best available, it basically comes down to survival of the fittest. The Alpha's will fight and the last man standing, as it were, has the right to try and claim the Omega. It’s not actually that simple though, the Omega will expect their prospective mate to prove themselves; the Alpha has to overpower their Omega physically, proving that they are strong enough to protect the Submissive and any children they may have together.”

 

“Woah, I’ve never been so glad to be a _mere_ half-blood,” Harry laughed.

 

Ron grinned. “I know, I don’t fancy it either mate. I mean your animal instincts are totally in control - you could hunt someone down and fight to have sex with them, only to find yourself waking up with Pansy Parkinson! Oh Gods, even worse,” Ron choked on his laughter, “being the Submissive and having the likes of Malfoy and Zabini hunting you!”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes.

 

“You know, this is a very serious thing for Purebloods. The person they choose will be with them for the rest of their lives.” She said, unsuccessfully trying to fight off a smile.

 

“Oh, come on Hermione,” Harry said, “how can you _not_ find this funny? I mean seriously, how can you not find the idea of _Malfoy_ running through the woods; fighting off his rivals and then jumping some poor unsuspecting Pureblood hilarious! _Malfoy!_ He’ll be too worried about the state of his clothes and… oh my Gods, his _hair_!… to find a mate!”

 

Even Hermione had to admit the image was quite funny and soon they were all rolling around with laughter.

 

*** * ***

 

By the time they’d recovered, they were all red-faced and aching; they could do nothing but flop back into their seats, exhausted.

 

Harry turned over what Hermione had said in his mind thoughtfully; it was all very interesting, and a welcome distraction from other more… unpleasant thoughts.

 

Harry was fascinated. “So, they don't try to go after normal wizards, do they?”

 

“Beta's you mean? No, they wouldn't bother with a Beta, that wouldn't help them pass on their genes. The Hunters at these Hunts look for a Mate who are both powerful and pure - and Alpha's and Omega's are more likely to be the most powerful, because they have powers on top of their wizarding power. It’s not normally that rare for Alpha's or Omega's to mate with Beta's unless they're Purebloods, it _was_ incredibly rare hundreds of years ago because it only happened if the Beta witch or wizard in question was exceptionally powerful. It won't be a problem here though because there are plenty of Submissives for the Dominants to choose from.”

 

“So how come the Dominants aren’t out there hunting the Submissives already? I mean, I saw them at lunch today and they didn’t look any different to me.”

 

Hermione nodded. “They won’t look any different - they’re all still in control of themselves at the moment; it’s only once the Hunt starts that their instincts will take over. There’s a special spell; it’s incredibly complicated and difficult magic, and takes seven wizards to cast - it’s really rather fascinating actually. The spell damps down the scent and aura of everyone in the vicinity to prevent any problems occurring, it’s lifted once the Submissives are safely in the Hunt area. The Alpha's and Omega's will be separated tonight at dinner though; it’s too near to the Hunt for them to be overly close to each other.”

 

Harry looked about to ask something else when Ron butted in.

 

“Yeah, that’s great an’ all guys, but its dinner time _now_ and I’m starving so can we get a move on?”

 

Harry and Hermione shared a wry look and followed Ron out of the portrait hole.


	2. Predators

Hermione had been right Harry thought, ' _No surprise there really!'_ Although a lot of those who had been sporting armbands were still sitting at their usual House tables, more were sitting at a separate table which had been placed at the front of the Hall. Harry noticed with interest that most of those at the front table were girls, although there were some boys too, and obviously the Omegas due to their blue armbands. Casting his eye back to the Slytherin’s table he noted that both Malfoy and Zabini were still seated in their usual places, as were Nott and Goyle; but Parkinson, Bulstrode and horrifically,  _Crabbe_ of all people, were all at the Omega table.

 

Harry turned to point this out to Ron only to find him red-faced and choking; ' _Looks like he noticed on his own'_ Harry thought with a smirk, while patting Ron firmly on the back.

 

“Oh my gods, Harry,” Ron finally managed to get out, “ _Crabbe!_ Can you imagine waking up tomorrow to find _he’s_ your Mate! _Ohpleasepleasepleaseplease_ let Malfoy get Crabbe…”

 

Harry snorted. “We’ll _never_ get that lucky Ron.”

 

“Honestly, you two!” Hermione shook her head disapprovingly at them, before returning to chatting with Ginny.

 

Ron rolled his eyes and went back to stuffing as much food into his mouth as humanly possible, so Harry turned back to study the Slytherins.

 

_'They look different now.'_ Harry had to admit to himself. The Dominants at the Slytherin table across the room had an alert, watchful look about them; they were alternating between watching each other and watching the Submissives at the front table. Harry looked at the other two tables as discretely as he could and saw the same behaviour there too; he also noted that the Alpha's were all dressed differently from the usual - in fact the outfits couldn’t be any more different from the robes usually sported by the Purebloods.

 

They all appeared to be wearing dragon hide; probably for the same reasons Harry himself preferred it when training or on missions. It was stronger than other materials and held spell protections better, and was certainly easier to move about in than the robes the Purebloods usually favoured. The outfits they wore were also the colour of the armbands they had been sporting previously; or at least Harry assumed so, as he hadn’t really noticed who wore what colour that afternoon. Malfoy’s was dark purple, Harry noted; he looked carefully at some of the others - Zabini was also sporting purple dragon-hide, as were Nott and Goyle. Looking round the room he noted Ernie Macmillan wearing it too, as was Stephan Cornfoot at the Ravenclaw table. There were a few sixth years similarly dressed he realised, as well as those who had come from other schools to attend the Hunt too.

 

There weren’t that many involved he decided, looking at the Alpha's. Turning his attention to the Omega's he  realised there were, as Hermione had said, more of them. They weren’t wearing practical clothing like the Dominants though, but thin robes in varying shades of blue; ' _No one wants to give them too much of a chance if they have them wearing those robes'_ Harry thought curling his lip in disgust, ' _they could at least give them an even playing field!'_

 

He recognized Evan Chamberlain and Michael Corner each dressed in blue robes.

 

Harry’s eyes drifted back to the Slytherin table, and to Malfoy in particular; there was nothing new in that, Harry and Malfoy watched each other all the time and had done for years, but something felt different to Harry.

 

Malfoy abruptly looked round, pinning Harry with quick-silver eyes and gazing at him predatorily for a moment before turning back to his friends; holding back a shiver, Harry was suddenly _very_ glad that it wasn’t him Malfoy would be hunting that night.

 

*** * ***

 

The common room was crowded. Harry, Ron and Hermione were seated comfortably on the sofa, Hermione reading yet another book as Ron beat Harry soundly at chess; but the rest of the Gryffindors seemed to be crammed into the window areas so they could watch the proceedings downstairs. Hermione, who took her prefect duties very seriously, had insisted on the first four years going up the dorms 15 minutes earlier, so only the 3 upper years were still there.

 

They had all watched the Submissives walking down to the Hunt area earlier, and everyone had felt the shiver of magic as the aura dampening spell Hermione had mentioned was lifted; now they were waiting for the big moment when the Dominants would be led down to the Hunt area.

 

“Oooh, they’re coming!” Lavender squealed.

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way over to the windows and the others shifted over to let them in - there were some advantages to being the Boy-Who-Lived Harry thought wryly.

 

It was only September so it was still light despite the hour, and the Gryffindors watched as the Dominants walked down to the Hunt area, accompanied by the Hunt  organisers ; ' _Even from this distance'_ , Harry thought, ' _you can see the predatory way they’re moving, the way they’re looking at each other - they truly are hunters._ ' 

 

Harry noticed several people had Omnioculars and were using them to watch the Hunters; and he blushed slightly as he realised the sort of thing they were probably hoping to spot with them. Harry shook his head and moved away from the windows and back to the sofa; Hermione followed him a minute later.

 

In the distance they heard a chiming noise, and Harry looked up.

 

“That’s the Hunt starting,” Hermione said, “they’ll be releasing the Hunters into the Hunt area now.”

 

Harry nodded and went back to randomly turning the pages of  _Quidditch Through The Ages_ \- despite the fact he’d read it a hundred times, and it wasn’t that interesting in the first place.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” It was Seamus’ voice Harry noted, looking over to the window.

 

“What the…” Ron turned to Harry and Hermione, “Three of the Hunters just came back out of the Hunt area.”

 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion.

 

Ron grabbed Colin Creevey’s Omnioculars and squinting through them - nearly choking Colin in the process, as the strap was still round his neck. Colin wriggled out of it and Ron gripped the Omnioculars better. “Thanks Col.” He said, absently.

 

Seamus tried to peer at them over Ron’s shoulder. “Who is it?”

 

“It’s hard to focus,” Ron complained, “they’re running too fast. They’re a bit closer now though, hang on… whoa, it’s Malfoy! And Zabini and… Cornfoot I think. What the hell are they _doing_?”

 

Hermione looked confused. “They're the strongest of the Dominants… Oh, don’t look at me like  _that_ you two,” she said, glaring at Ron and Harry who were looking at her in surprise, “they  _are_ the strongest of the available Dominants, no matter what you think.”

 

Ron glanced back out at the three Dominants heading for the castle at speed, and an idea  leapt into his head - one he didn’t much like, although he was rather proud that it had occurred to him even, apparently, before it occurred to Hermione. ' _And really, given the propensity for weird happenings around_ _**him** _ …' He looked over at Hermione and Harry.

 

“Umm, ‘Mione,” Hermione turned to him, “you know all that you were saying earlier…” She looked a little confused. “You know, about how they only mate with wizards very rarely, and how the Hunt officials didn’t block out our scent, ‘cause it wasn’t necessary ‘cause we aren’t powerful enough to attract the Hunters attention, and all that…”

 

Hermione nodded, still looking slightly confused.

 

“Well, what if there was… _someone_ … in the castle powerful enough to be noticed by them,” he nodded towards the window, “and now the dampening spell is gone they can sense _them_ …” he trailed off, looking uncertain.

 

“But Ron,” Hermione looked at him oddly, “they don’t just look for power, they look for purity as well remember - otherwise they‘d be swarming all over Professor Dumbledore.” They both took a second to shudder at _that_ idea. “Whoever it was would have to be very powerful and very pure to attract…” Hermione trailed off before looking at Harry in horror.

 

Ron nodded. “Yeah, that’s what  _I_ was thinking!”

 

Harry - who to be truthful hadn’t really been paying much attention to what was going on, and certainly wasn’t following their train of thought - looked at his best friends, both of whom were staring at him horror-struck.

 

“Uh, guys…”

 

“No time Harry!” Hermione said, jumping up, grabbing Harry by the arm and tugging him towards the portrait hole.

 

“But…”

 

“NOT. _NOW_. HARRY!”

 

Harry stared; Hermione rarely yelled, and _never_ at him. She flushed, but went on more calmly.

 

“Harry, I promise I’ll explain as soon as we’re safe but we’ve got to get out of here NOW!”

 

Harry wanted to know what was going on, but he trusted Hermione and if she said they needed to leave then they would.

 

“OK, where are we going?”

 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

 

“They’ll be in the castle by now.” Ron said. “It’ll need to be some where near.”

 

“The Room of Requirement!” Hermione said, climbing through the hole. “It’s on this floor, and once we’re inside they won’t be able to get in.”

 

The other two followed her quickly down a flight of stairs and the up another, and round a corner.

 

“There! I just need to get it to give us somewhere to hide” She said, pointing.

 

“Er, ‘Mione, that won‘t work.” Harry put in. “Here, I’ll do it.”

 

He quickly moved past the other two and walked past the wall three times, ' _I need somewhere for Hermione to explain what‘s going on, I need somewhere for Hermione to explain things, I need somewhere for Hermione to explain.'_

 

A door appeared suddenly and the three of them tumbled through it, slamming it behind them - it disappeared with a pop.


	3. Explanations & Plots

“What was all _that_ about?” Hermione looked at him, confused.

 

“Asking the Room for somewhere to hide wouldn’t have worked.” Harry said.

 

“Of course it would!”

 

He shook his head. “Well… yeah it would have given us somewhere to hide, but it wouldn’t have kept the Dominants out.”

 

Hermione looked as if she was about to interrupt, but Harry cut her off.

 

“If they’re hunting _us_ ,” Harry had obviously finally managed to grasp that part of the puzzle, “they’ll follow the scent trail right to us; and if they know what we’re doing in here, which they will ‘cause _obviously_ we’re hiding from them, they’ll be able to get in…”

 

Hermione looked at him, in complete bewilderment.

 

“What?” Harry smirked. “I know stuff too you know! I’ve got to know this room pretty well since all that stuff with the DA in 5th year; I use it a lot for my training when I’m at school. If we’d asked for a room to hide from the Dominants in, all they’d have had to do when they turn up is ask for the room we were hiding in and it’d have opened the door.”

 

Hermione looked at him, obviously torn between horror that they could have been caught so easily, and pride that Harry knew so much about it

 

“What _did_ you ask for then?” She said, curious.

 

“I asked for somewhere for you to explain what the hell is going on.” Harry said, still smirking. “I doubt they’ll guess that; the Room tends to be quite literal, you really have to know what the person asked the Room for to get access.”

 

Hermione smiled, relieved, and looked around. The Room had given them a snug little room, not unlike the Gryffindor common room; it had comfy sofas and a cosy fire burning in the grate - Ron had already made himself at home, stretching out on one of the sofas.

 

They all settled down near the fireplace, Ron lying across one sofa while Harry and Hermione sat at opposite ends of the other.

 

“So Hermione,” Harry started, “what _is_ going on - why are three of the Dominants hunting _us_ instead of the Submissives?”

 

Hermione sighed. “They’re not hunting us Harry…”

 

“What! But…”

 

“They’re not hunting _US_ Harry, they’re hunting _you!_ Ron worked it out.” Hermione gave Ron a proud look, before turning back to Harry. “You remember all the things I told you this afternoon right?”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Well, I didn’t take a few things into account, and apparently neither did the professors or else they’d have realised this might happen. Firstly, you’ll remember I told you that the Dominants look for power and purity, but that they wouldn‘t be affected by ordinary wizards or witches because we lack the necessary power to attract them. Well we all seem to have forgotten that while _we_ ,” she gestured to herself and Ron, and the school in general, “lack that kind of power, _you_ don’t. 

 

You’re one of the most powerful wizards alive Harry, especially given how much you’ve improved this year. Only Dumbledore and Voldemort have more power than you, and you only turned 16 a few weeks ago, you don’t even have your full powers yet. Surely it’s obvious to you that when you do come into your full powers you’ll be the most powerful wizard alive.”

 

Harry gaped at her.

 

Hermione smiled at him gently. “It really  _never_ occurred to you did it?” She sighed. “Obviously because of the amount of power you have, you have managed to attract the attention of some of the Dominants…”

 

“B…but… the purity… my blood…”

 

“True, you’re not a Pureblood, but while you were Muggle- _raised_ you’re not a Muggle- _born_ ; your father _was_ a Pureblood. More importantly, when it comes right down to it, when it comes to purity of body you couldn’t be much purer; because as far as I’m aware you’ve only been _kissed_ once, never mind doing anything else.” She looked at Harry inquisitively, and he promptly flushed pink.

 

She smiled at him. “So there you have it; you’re extremely powerful, fairly pure in blood and totally pure in body, it’s not surprising that you’ve attracted attention, although  _who_ you’ve attracted…” She trailed off contemplatively.

 

“But I don't want to be part of... of... _sex hide and seek_!” Harry exclaimed, about to go off on a proper rant about why everything always had to happen to him.

 

“Guys,” Ron spoke up, “What do we do now? We’re trapped here in case you didn’t notice, and no one knows where we are.”

 

Harry grinned. “Actually I have an idea about that. Dobby!”

 

There was a crack and Dobby appeared in front of them.

 

“Oh, Harry Potter sir! What can Dobby be doing for you?”

 

Harry smiled at the elf. “Dobby, can you go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him that we’re in the Room of Requirement and need to speak to him. Tell him we have a fireplace.”

 

Dobby beamed at them. “Oh, of course Harry Potter sir, Dobby would be honoured to help Harry Pott...”

 

“Thanks Dobby,” Harry interrupted, “we really appreciate it.”

 

Dobby smiled once more and disappeared with a crack.

 

A couple of minutes later a hissing and crackling in the fire announced the appearance of the Headmaster’s face.

 

“Ah, Harry, I believe you’re having a little trouble.” Even as a disembodied face in a fire his eyes could be seen twinkling.

 

And Harry suddenly just  _knew_ , just from the way he said it and the way he looked, that the Headmaster knew exactly what sort of trouble he was having and why.  _The manipulative old coot - he set me up!_

 

Harry gritted his teeth and looked at his Headmaster. “Yes, Professor. It appears that some of the Dominants have decided that I am more appealing than the Submissives in the Hunt area. I really would appreciate it if they could be found and restrained so we can leave the Room - in fact, you’ll probably find them outside the Room of Requirement as we speak.”

 

“Oh Harry, would that I could,” Dumbledore said, sounding not at all regretful. “Sadly I don’t have the power to do so. The rules of the Hunt are quite clear; as long as the Hunt is in progress I cannot interfere with the Hunters.”

 

“But I’m not part of the Hunt!”

 

“No, but the Hunters _are_ at liberty to pursue anyone they deem to be a suitable Mate; obviously we did not expect this to include someone without Omega lineage but it can happen, though rarely.”

 

“Great! Just… great! As if my life isn’t complicated enough!” Harry moaned.

 

Hermione threw him a sympathetic glance and looked back at the Headmaster.

 

“So what do we do sir? As long as they’re out there we can’t leave.”

 

“You will have to leave at some point Miss Granger but you are quite correct, it would not be prudent to do so right now. I think the only solution is for the three of you to stay where you are for the night; in the morning when the young men have regained a little control we will discuss matters with the Hunt Council. For now, maybe you should all try to get some sleep, the Room will provide beds and anything else you may need.”

 

“But Professor…”

 

“In the morning, Miss Granger.” Dumbledore said, firmly. “Goodnight.”

 

His face disappeared abruptly from the fireplace.

 

As soon as he was gone Harry erupted. “The unbelievable bastard! He  _knew_ ! He knew that this could happen! He set me up.”

 

Ron looked confused. “Why  _would_ he?”

 

Harry scowled and pressed his lips firmly together. He knew damn well what Dumbledore was hoping for, but right now it might be better to concentrate on getting his temper under control before he exploded.

 

“I think Harry’s right Ron.” Hermione said.

 

Both of them looked at her in surprise. On the rare occasions Harry had complained about being manipulated by the sneaky old man, she had always been the first to come to his defence.

 

She rolled her eyes at their faces. “I apologise Harry. It seems you were right after all; there is no way that the Professor didn’t at least consider this possibility. I can only assume he is attempting to use the Hunt to manipulate things to his own satisfaction. He’s after the Malfoys isn’t he?” She looked over at Harry for confirmation.

 

He nodded tiredly. “Yeah, I would guess so. Of those three out there,” Harry nodded towards the door, “he’s the only one of any value to us; Cornfoot’s family is on our side already, and Zabini’s mother has always remained neutral and is showing no signs of changing that any time soon.”

 

“I don’t understand!” Ron clearly still hadn’t caught up.

 

Hermione slumped into her seat again. “Oh Ron  _honestly_ ! The Headmaster is trying to force the Malfoys into changing sides. The Malfoys are important strategically; Lucius Malfoy is Voldemort’s right-hand man, and most trusted follower - as far as Voldemort trusts anyone. If his son and Heir took the Boy-Who-Lived as his Mate you can’t possibly imagine that Voldemort would be very pleased. Lucius Malfoy is only interested in power, and gaining as much as he can; becoming essentially Harry Potter’s father-in-law would mean that, even if Harry  _could_ be controlled, the Malfoys would never be considered trustworthy again and Lucius would lose his position within the Deatheater ranks. He  _could_ distance himself from Draco, disinherit him; but I doubt even that would be enough.”

  
“He wouldn’t do it anyway,” Harry sighed, “the only thing Lucius Malfoy cares about, more than power or his Lord, is the Malfoy name; Draco is his only child, he won’t disinherit him because it would mean the end of the Malfoy line.”

  
“OK, I get all that - what I don’t understand,“ Ron put in, “is why Dumbledore thought this would work in the first place; I mean it’s got to be a million to one shot that Malfoy would go after  _Harry_ instead of the Submissives, it could have been any of the Dominants.” 

  
Hermione shook her head. “Actually I think  _that_ bit really does make sense. Malfoy is the strongest of the Dominants, and the love for power is in his blood; plus considering his and Harry’s past…” Hermione pinked a little, “I think the wizard part of him might be  _very_ interested in finally being able to dominate Harry, since he has always lost out to him until now.”

  
Harry and Ron stared at Hermione blankly for a moment, before her words clicked in their minds; Harry promptly flushed red and looked away, while Ron turned faintly green. Hermione snorted at their reactions; Ron’s was exactly what she’d expected but Harry’s… Harry’s was  _much_ more interesting.

  
She frowned slightly. “I’m sure I read something about a situation similar to this in one of the books I found in the library, when I heard the Hunt was coming here. I wish I could remember… Oh, it’s so frustrating not to be able to get to the library!”

  
“Er, ‘Mione,” Harry said, “Room of  _Requirement_ ! Just  _ask_ for what you want.”

  
“Brilliant Harry!” She grinned at him, before closing her eyes and concentrating on what she wanted. Instantly a small pile of books appeared on the table in front of her; she pounced on them, rummaging through for the one she needed.

  
Harry smiled affectionately at her, before picking up a piece of parchment and quill, and scribbling a note.

  
“Who’s that for mate?” Ron asked.

  
“Well, if Dumbledore’s plotting then I’ll need someone who’s not impressed by him in my corner won‘t I? Really there’s only one choice isn’t there?” He signed the note and called “Dobby!”

  
The elf appeared with a crack. “Is Harry Potter needing Dobby?”

  
“Yeah Dobby, thanks. Can you deliver this note to Professor Snape for me?” Harry heard Ron’s sharp intake of breath at that. “You’ll need to make sure he’s alone when you give it too him, not even the Headmaster can know about this, OK? You won’t need to tell Dumbledore right?” Harry asked, a little anxiously.

  
“Dobby can do that Harry Potter sir. Dobby can keep Harry Potter’s secrets; I is a free elf!” The elf nodded his head solemnly.

  
Harry relaxed slightly. “Thanks Dobby, I appreciate it.”

  
The elf nodded again, before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

  
“Snape? SNAPE, Harry!” Ron looked incredulous. “You _do_ remember that he hates you, right?”

  
Harry rubbed his tired eyes and dropped onto the sofa behind him. “He doesn’t actually  _hate_ me Ron,” Ron just looked sceptical, “I’ve been training with him for nearly a year now. OK so he’s never pleasant but he is… civil, he trains me hard but he’s not as… I don’t know…  _hateful_ as he used to be to me… just trust me on this  _please_ ?”

  
Ron nodded reluctantly. “I do trust you Harry, you know that, but what makes you think Snape will even be willing to help, he’ll be going against Dumbledore after all.”

  
Harry smirked. “Because, while he might not do it for me, he probably will for Zabini, and especially, Malfoy; the one thing you can say about Snape is that he takes care of his snakes…”

  
Ron mumbled something under his breath.

  
Harry shook his head. “They  _need_ his protection Ron. No one else in this school is willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. They can’t all be evil junior Death Eaters.”

  
Ron was looking at him in complete disbelief, and even Hermione had dragged herself away from her books to look at Harry curiously. Harry coloured and looked away, feeling like he’d blushed more that night than he ever had in his life before.

  
“Look,” he said, before Ron could go off on a rant, “all I’m saying is that Snape may not be willing to get involved for me but he might for his Slytherins.”

  
“Very astute of you Mr Potter.” Snape’s voice came from the fireplace, where his very disgruntled face looked up at them.

 

“Well, Potter? There had better be a good reason you had that insane elf of yours deliver a note, requesting my presence in the Room of Requirement, at 2 o’clock in the morning. And what this has to do with Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini.”

 

Harry’s widened. “Dumbledore hasn’t told you what’s going on?”

 

“Not that it is any of your business Mr Potter,” Snape said, with a sneer, “but I have been away from the castle this evening, on urgent… _business_.”

 

All three heard the unspoken implication that he had been called to Voldemort.

 

“It’s about the Hunt sir…”

  
Harry explained what had happened that evening. How they’d watched the Hunt participants going down to the Hunt area, about three of the Dominants coming back up to the castle, and Ron’s conclusion about it;  _that_ caused Snape to toss a sneer in Ron’s direction, making Ron bristle. Harry bit back a smirk, he’d long ago realised that Snape’s sneers came in a whole range of meanings - that particular one concealed surprise. 

 

Harry went on to tell him about their dash for the Room, their subsequent conversation with Dumbledore, and their discussion about the implications.

  
“He’s setting Malfoy up sir, and he’s using  _me_ to do it - and frankly I’ll be damned if I let him fucking whore me out like that!” Harry said, heatedly.

  
_“Harry!”_ Hermione yelped. Both she and Ron were staring at him, Hermione with pink cheeks and Ron with his mouth open. Harry wondered if it was because they’d just realised exactly what Dumbledore had planned for him, or because he’d dared to say such a thing to  _Snape_ of all people.

  
“Language, Potter!” Snape said absently, clearly deep in thought.

  
Finally he looked at the three of them. “I can only come to the same conclusion that you have Mr Potter, the Headmaster is attempting to manipulate Lucius Malfoy using Draco and yourself. I had already expressed disquiet about the wisdom of letting someone as powerful as you have become,” Ron’s jaw dropped in shock that Snape would ever admit such a thing, “to be present while the Hunt took place. He rejected my concerns, citing that such a thing is exceptionally rare and that,  _of course_ , he would be on hand to handle any trouble. Evidently his idea of handling it and mine are  _vastly_ different things.”

 

“Oh sir, is there anything you can do?” Hermione asked worriedly.

 

“I will come though and see if I can restrain them for you so you may leave.” He sighed clearly not in the mood to be dealing with their problems.


	4. Fights

They all stepped back as the fireplace flared up with green flames. Snape stepped out beginning to fix his robes before something flickered in his eyes, his teeth lengthening so they poked just below his lip. He straightened and moved forward preditorially, the three teenagers moved back as he stalked towards them.

 

“Hermione, what's going on?” Ron whispered.

 

“The _spell._ Professor Snape must be an Alpha, the spell's effecting him as well.” Hermione answered, hers and Harry's minds working frantically to get them out.

 

“Great idea to get him here Harry!” Ron hissed.

 

“Well I didn't _know_ , did I?” Harry said, but Snape had changed direction and was now moving towards the door.

 

He opened the door and as suspected the three Alphas were right outside, each looking a little worse for wear but none seriously damaged. They stepped back seeing Snape glaring at them, and Blaise started running back down the corridor.

 

Harry could see Snape's instincts encouraging him to chase after the other Alpha but he stopped himself, focusing his attention on the two Alphas left. He snarled at them, making them cower a bit, but they still didn't run.

 

Harry looked at the Alpha's - they all looked different. Snape seemed about ten foot tall, though Harry knew that probably wasn't true; all the Alpha's looked bigger than usual but Snape was still _clearly_ the biggest. When Draco snarled back at Snape Harry could see that he now had fangs too, along with long, sharp, pointed nails.

 

They all just watched each other for a time, none of them keen to make the first move. At least, Malfoy and Cornfoot didn't want to make the first move... Snape just seemed to be giving them time to flee the way Blaise had.

 

Cornfoot was the first to attack. Harry couldn't tell what exactly he'd been _trying_ to do, but before he could touch Snape he was lying on his back on the floor groaning, trying to heave himself up again. Snape smirked as Cornfoot struggled up and Malfoy decided to use this as a distraction, aiming a swipe at Snape's stomach which he deftly dodged, gripping Draco's wrist and throwing him unceremoniously down the corridor.

 

Draco landed on his feet, crouched Spiderman style, as he slid across the floor. He growled, pushing himself up and running straight at Snape, along with Cornfoot who'd got himself up and was now glaring at Snape, waiting to make his move.

 

Snape didn't even flinch as they both came at him, only moving out of the way so they both flew off behind him, hitting each other and landing with a thump on the floor. Now though they were in the room with Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had been watching awestruck.

 

Seeing the other Alpha's looking at Harry, Snape growled and ran at Draco and Cornfoot impossibly fast, knocking them both out. As they lay out cold on the floor Snape started towards Harry, who didn't seem to be able to move.

 

Ron and Hermione, who weren't having such trouble, tried to pull him away.

 

“Do _not_ touch him!” Snape spat at them.

 

They stopped touching Harry immediately, unable to not obey the command, but almost instantly went to grab him again. Not willing to leave their friend in danger.

 

“I'll hurt you if you touch him!” Snape said - it was not a threat, the words sounded like they were ripped out of him, like they hurt to say, and the way Snape was curling in on himself showed they probably were. “I'll _hurt_ you...” He sounded ready to pass out and was digging his nails into his stomach in an attempt to keep control. “Just... just move away from him.”

 

They looked at Harry, who nodded back at them. “Move back. I'll be alright.” He assured them, though he wasn't sure; Snape barely looked able to hold onto any semblance of himself, but he couldn't risk them getting hurt.

 

Reluctantly they moved back and Snape, who had been staying away from them, headed towards Harry. Wrapping his arms around him to cover him with his body, as though shielding him from everyone else. Harry found he wasn't opposed to the position.

 

“Does this mean he... Is he going to...?” Ron didn't want to finish any of his thoughts, neither did Hermione who buried her face in Ron's chest not wanting to look. She knew what came next, it was part of the Hunt but Harry _wasn't_ part of the Hunt. It wasn't _fair._

 

But Snape made no move to do anything more than hold Harry as he settled them both down on the floor. Harry on his lap, still draped around him, his nose pressed into Harry's nape breathing in his scent. Harry could feel him start to calm.

 

“I'm... not going to hurt you. I'm not going to do _anything_ but I can't leave you right now.” Snape tried his best to explain, but Harry could tell the man was in no state to do so. He moved his hand and felt something warm and damp - frowning he moved to see Snape's stomach.

 

He remembered the way the man had grabbed it while trying to calm himself and thought of Malfoy's nails, wondering just how long and sharp Snape's must be. With wide eyes he started to move Snape's ripped and wet with blood robes.

 

“Don't.” Was as much as the man could manage. Harry knew Snape hadn't exerted his energy in the fight, he was exerting it trying not to do anything to Harry. Fighting all his instincts and impulses so he didn't hurt anyone.

 

“Let me.” Harry insisted. He didn't really know what he was doing but he felt he should be doing _something,_ even if it just meant trying to stop the bleeding.

 

Without the strength to resist Snape allowed Harry to continue, presuming he would just look and say they needed to get to the hospital wing, then he could claim it was unnecessary and that would be the end. Well, it probably wouldn't because Harry was pushy and would insist on getting him somewhere, but he could deal with that - it might even help, since there was no way he was going to be able to leave Harry for the night.

 

Harry pulled the robes gently from Snape's skin, gasping when he saw the gashes across his stomach, blood seeping out of all of them. Without really understanding why he lent down and started licking across one of the cuts.

 

He heard Snape gulp above him but couldn't see Ron and Hermione, who were still there refusing to leave and watching on in vague disgust and confusion. Snape knew what was happening but was too busy trying to keep himself calm to do much about it.

 

Snape shifted uncomfortably as Harry kept going with abandon, he didn't seem to be able to stop himself until all of Snape's cuts were gone, not even a trace was left behind of the injuries Snape had inflicted onto himself. Just some dried blood around the area and ripped bloody robes as evidence.

 

Harry blushed, realising what he had done, before freaking out that he had actually healed the man. Snape felt Harry start to panic in his arms and started running soothing hands over his back, holding him firmer.

 

“I'll explain tomorrow.” He muttered, breathlessly. Harry nodded, he didn't want to press the man now, maybe it was an Alpha thing. Regardless he didn't want to push Snape too far, he didn't know how much control Snape had over himself.

 

“Okay, Sir.” Harry replied. He finally became aware of Snape's sped up breathing and the way he was holding him tighter, clutching on like Harry was the only thing that was real. Harry felt Snape's head being pressed more firmly into his neck and the way his arms went slack around him, not to mention the new warm and wet fluid between them. He didn't have to look down to know what had happened.

 

Snape knew he should have been embarrassed, but fortunately he didn't have the energy to care, so he relaxed against Harry trying not to think about it as he came down from his orgasm. Harry wasn't sure what to say, if there even _was_ anything to say. It wasn't as though his own behavior that night could be seen as rational. He chose saying nothing, it seemed like the best option.

 

They stayed together all night, all six of them.

 

Malfoy and Cornfoot lay passed out on the floor together in a heap, where Snape had left them. Hermione decided they shouldn't go over because they might become hostile when they wake up, and Ron just didn't care, too preoccupied with worrying about Harry being stuck with Snape.

 

Ron and Hermione slept on the bed that had been provided by the room. Even though they could leave now there was no way they were going to leave Harry and Snape alone together. They just _couldn't,_ they didn't know what might happen if they did. Unable to take the waiting and watching much longer though they had both agreed that they should sleep by the time it was five in the morning, so they went to bed. Their sleep was restless however.

 

Harry and Snape were the only two that didn't sleep at all. Harry felt he could, it was surprisingly nice in Snape's arms; they were strong and held him firmly, as close as he could possibly get him. Despite what one might expect Snape was quite warm as Harry snuggled into him and Snape's smell, Harry had never noticed it before but it was beautiful and seemed to draw him in. He shifted a little until he found Snape's heartbeat and lay his head there, waiting - he didn't really want it all to be over but he knew it would end eventually, Snape would hate him again in the morning as the spell wore off.

 

Snape wasn't as relaxed as Harry. Every movement Harry made, made Snape want to throw him on the floor and take him, and he was determined to not let that happen. He'd only ever wanted to protect Harry, there was no way he was going to do such a thing. It didn't stop the thoughts though. All the conflicting emotions that made him want to scream. He didn't want to think about anything, not why Harry had been able to mend his wounds, not why he was sitting on the floor with the Boy-Who-Lived on his lap surrounded by unconscious children, and certainly not where he was _supposed_ to be right now. Where he had come from to save Potter once again.

 

Tomorrow was going to be hard, their conversation with Dumbledore likely wouldn't go well, he knew that, and talking to Harry was not only going to be difficult but also embarrassing, and anyone one else trying to talk to Harry was probably going to get sent to the hospital wing by him. Not that any of that mattered right then, right then he felt more complete than he'd ever felt, and the dread that washed over him as he realised this was all he'd ever have with Harry made him want to vomit.


	5. Conversations

The next morning came much too fast and much too slow all at once. Neither Harry nor Snape wanted to discuss _anything_ that had happened but they had to. They didn't want to leave the comfort of each others embrace either, but the others were starting to wake up and they couldn't stay that way forever.

 

While Snape was still thinking of something to say Harry spoke. “They're alright aren't they?” He asked.

 

Snape looked down. “Who?” He assumed he was talking about his friends, but of course they'd be alright.

 

Harry nodded over at the Alpha's still lying on the floor. “Them.” They'd been knocked pretty hard, even if Snape had been trying to hold back.

 

Feeling his nails start to grow again Snape took sometime to control himself before answering. “They will be fine, Poppy will be sent round to deal with them. I can't right now.” It angered him that Harry cared about the safety of the other Alpha's even if that was just how he was, always caring, and it's not as though Severus had any special claim to him. Neither of them were part of the Hunt, and he wasn't going to force Harry into something he didn't want.

 

“Okay, can... are you alright now?”

 

“Oh! Yes, sorry.” Snape disentangled himself from Harry, who was disappointed to lose the comfort of being entwined with the man but said nothing, letting himself be lifted from his lap and sat on the floor.

 

Snape then stood, deliberately keeping his eyes from the Alpha's and Weasley and Granger, just focusing on Harry. He held out his hand to Harry, who accepted it gratefully, and pulled him up with little effort.

 

“Go to the Headmaster's office. I have things to take care of, I will meet you there, he will no doubt be waiting for you.” Harry nodded, casting a quick nervous look towards Ron and Hermione. “Your friends will be fine, I'll make sure they know where you are.”

 

“Thanks.” Harry said, not wanting to go. He tried not to think of what had happened as he walked down to Dumbledore's office, he'd have enough time in there to think about everything, he didn't need to be dwelling on it now as well... especially when he didn't even understand most of it.

 

The door to Dumbledore's office opened when he got to it, he stepped onto the spiral staircase as it lifted him upwards. He knew the man would be expecting him but he still didn't feel prepared enough to talk to him. He didn't even know what he was supposed to _say._

 

The panic left him as soon as he'd pushed open the large oak doors and saw the man in question sitting calmly behind his desk.

 

“What the _hell_ do you think you're up to?!” He shouted, storming into the office, anger taking over him.

 

Dumbledore was shocked with this entrance but outwardly remained calm. “I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about.” He said, his eyes twinkling.

 

“ _Bullshit_!” Harry exclaimed, the ability to care gone entirely from his being. “I'm not an idiot you know! I know you're trying to whore me out to get to the Malfoy's!”

 

“Harry, my boy...”

 

“You can bugger off with that ' _my boy_ ' shite, I don't care. I'm not part of the Hunt, I don't _want_ to be part of the Hunt and I _definitely_ don't want to be Draco's bitch! So I don't care _how_ you do it, but you're either calling off the Hunt or getting me somewhere safe because there is no way I'm spending the week fighting off Malfoy and his inflated sex drive!”

 

“Harry, you have to understand...” Dumbledore began, only to be cut off again by Snape emerging from his fireplace.

 

“What the _hell_ do you think you're up to?!” Snape growled at Dumbledore, who tried to hide his smile. Harry didn't notice what Snape was saying, only the feeling that came with seeing the man again.

 

They had only been apart ten minutes but that was too long for Harry. ' _My Alpha!_ ' A voice inside him shouted. ' _What the hell was that about? Why am I so excited that Snape's here? And when the bloody hell did I start referring to him as_ _ **my**_ _Alpha?'_

 

“I presume you're talking about Harry being part of the Hunt.”

 

“Harry is _not_ part of the Hunt.” Snape snarled at Dumbledore, balling his hands into fists and digging his nails into his palm to keep control. ' _I need to calm down. The stupid spell is increasing the Alpha in me, that's why I want Harry as my Omega..._ _ **And**_ _why I keep thinking of him as Harry!_ '

 

Dumbledore was not an idiot and knew to tread carefully where angry Alpha's are concerned, especially when you were also dealing with their Omega, even just a perceived one since he knew they had not bonded last night.

 

“Severus, my boy...”

 

“Don't ' _my boy_ ' me.” Severus growled, moving closer to Harry in an attempt to calm himself, knowing he would better be able to keep control around him so as not to hurt him.

 

“You two are more alike than you know.” Dumbledore twinkled, this wasn't good for his original plan but he may be able to work it round to his favour. He could already see Severus moving closer to Harry and the way Harry's eyes lit up when he entered the room.

 

“I'm going to be _very_ clear on this,” Severus began, resisting the urge to move closer to either Harry or Dumbledore, his eyes glowing with anger. “H... Potter is _not_ part of the Hunt, you will _not_ force him to be just so that he will bond with Malfoy and you can get to Lucius.”

 

“Severus, I didn't know this would happen, it is out of my hands now.”

 

“I _told_ you my concerns... _you_ dismissed them, you knew perfectly well this was a possibility.” He didn't say anything about it being out of Dumbledore's hands... it could well be, Hunts were old magic so there may not be an out.

 

“We couldn't be sure, it's extremely rare for something like this to happen.”

 

“Even Weasley figured it out.” Snape scoffed.

 

“It's for the best, this is a _war_ , we all have to make sacrifices...” Dumbledore tried to justify himself, before being cut off.

 

“For the greater good!” Harry spat, rolling his eyes. “How come it's always everyone _else_ making the sacrifices?” Harry demanded, both Snape and Dumbledore looked shocked, though Snape also looked impressed and amused.

 

“I have made sacrifices.” Dumbledore said forlornly.

 

“All _you've_ sacrificed is other people and a few titles you didn't even care about.” Harry crossed his arms unimpressed, he'd put up with a lot of shit from Dumbledore but trying to make him bond with Malfoy was where he drew the line.

 

“You cannot force Potter to be in a Hunt he wants no part of.”

 

“If the Alpha's want to mate with a Beta they are perfectly within their right to do so. It's rare but not unheard of, I'm afraid he has no choice. The rules only pertain to Alpha's and Omega's.” Dumbledore explained, shaking his head as though he was genuinely sorry that Harry was going through such a thing.

 

“He's an Omega, and I _know_ you knew that.” Severus accused, pointing at Dumbledore.

 

“There's never been any evidence to suggest that! James was neither an Alpha or an Omega, and the Potter bloodline hasn't had one in generations.” Dumbledore waved away the notion.

 

“You want proof?” Snape asked, he held his hand up which was dripping blood from his palm where his nails had been digging in. He put it in front of Harry. “Lick it.” He said, deliberately not looking at Harry, who was understandably flustered. “Just... do it.”

 

Harry leaned forward to tentatively lick at Snape's palm, the iron taste of Snape's blood covering his tongue in a way that wasn't nearly as unpleasant as he'd thought it would be. He remembered doing it the night before but he hadn't been aware of _why_ then, now he was doing it because Snape had told him to and for some reason he was finding it hard to say no; especially when he was holding out his bloody hand, clearly in pain, the urge to heal him was too strong to do anything but do as he had before. Not even questioning it, he trusted that Snape would explain after.

 

Dumbledore had been hoping that no one would find out that Harry was an Omega, not until _after_ he was bonded to Malfoy. Snape knew that, he hadn't known originally that Harry wasn't a Beta but when he'd healed his stomach he realised. R ealised more than just that, but that could wait until Harry wasn't in danger. They weren't bonded, there was probably another explanation.

 

Once Snape was healed Harry pulled back, blood still around his mouth, Snape held his hand out to Dumbledore, showing him that it was as good as new.

 

“I see.” He said with a heavy sigh.

 

“I'm an _Omega_?” Harry asked, looking from Snape to Dumbledore.

 

Snape resisted the urge to reach out and wipe the blood from around Harry's mouth, instead pulling a hankie out and handing it to Harry, who gave him a grateful nod. “Yes. Which means you have every right to decide to not participate in the Hunt.” He addressed the last part to Dumbledore, giving him a hard glare.

 

“But I don't feel any different. Shouldn't I...? If I'm an Omega, shouldn't I feel different because of the spell?” Harry remembered the Alpha's last night, they'd all changed, they were animals, or at least seemed like it, because of the spell. That meant he should have changed too.

 

“Omega's don't work that way,” Severus explained. “The spell heightens what is already inside you, for Alpha's that means we get more animalistic and possessive, for Omega's that means you feel the need to heal your Alpha or in the case of not having one, as the Hunt is designed for, finding an Alpha.”

 

“Healing? That's why I... healed you last night?” Harry asked, Severus nodded while Dumbledore watched on in interest.

 

Snape was certain that's all it was, Harry had healed him because his senses were heightened, nothing more, Dumbledore begged to differ.

 

“You did not bond last night?” He asked. He was sure they hadn't, but otherwise it made no sense.

 

“No, we didn't.” Snape said firmly, he was hardly going to preach to Dumbledore about not taking advantage of the boy after taking advantage of him.

 

“How strange then.”

 

“What do you mean? What's strange? That we didn't bond?” Harry had got lost somewhere in the conversation.

 

“Omega's can only heal their Alpha's.” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling again.

 

“It's not unheard of for an Omega to heal someone who isn't their Alpha, especially while the spell is active.” Severus said starting to get angry again, Harry didn't want to be his Omega, he probably didn't want to be _anyone's_ Omega.

 

“It's very rare, especially since Harry didn't know.”

 

“We did _not_ bond.” Severus growled, he didn't appreciate the insinuations, he wouldn't do that to a student, _any_ student, especially while his Alpha was in control. Snape crossed his arms irritably. “What are we going to do with Potter for the rest of the week?”

 

“Week?” Harry asked.

 

“The Hunt lasts a week Harry.” Dumbledore explained. “The first night when the spell is at its most potent the Alpha's find the Omega's they want to mate with, if they are unable or the Omega doesn't want them they then have the week to prove themselves worthy.”

 

“So what am I going to do for the week?” Harry asked starting to get anxious, he didn't think he'd be able to last the week with Malfoy and the others trying to get at him, Snape wouldn't be there every time.

 

“We will have to consult the ones who organised the Hunt.” Dumbledore said, Snape glared at him. There was no way, if Dumbledore was suggesting it, that the Hunt officials weren't on Dumbledore's side. Unfortunately there was no other way out, they would have to talk to them, maybe they could explain Harry's situation.


	6. More Conversations

Dumbledore sent his patronus to the Hunt officials, who were staying in the castle for the week to monitor the Hunt, to summon them to his office. They didn't have to wait too long for the seven men to show up, and crowd themselves into Dumbledore's office.

 

They briefly explained Harry's situation, Dumbledore obviously leaving out the part that he already knew Harry would be wanted by the Alpha's and had done nothing to stop it.

 

The Hunt officials sighed and shook their heads. Harry rolled his eyes... he knew _that_ look, it meant that as much as they wanted to they couldn't do anything. Snape seemed to be thinking the same thing, while Dumbledore was busy twinkling, knowing this was going to go his way.

 

“I'm afraid,” One of the officials began. “that once you've been chosen by an Alpha there's no way out. You're part of the Hunt now.”

 

“Of course, it's like the Tri-Wizard Tournament all over again! Who's gonna die this time? Better be Malfoy.” Harry grumbled, the officials were taken aback, Snape was smirking at Harry before pointing out.

 

“Potter's not a Beta though, he's an Omega. He should have been taken away from the castle since he doesn't want to take part.”

 

“We don't have Mr Potter down as an Omega on our records.” Another one said, flicking through some papers.

 

“In light of some recent... _events,_ I think it is clear that Potter's an Omega.” Snape said, annoyed - he _really_ didn't want to get into what had happened, and he didn't think he'd be able to take Harry licking him again.

 

“Harry was miss-classified as a Beta, he's actually an Omega.” Dumbledore agreed. “Does that change anything?” He asked, already knowing the answer was no.

 

“Unfortunately not, since he wasn't removed before the Hunt started he has to participate until the end.”

 

“But he doesn't have to be with an Alpha by the end of the week?” Severus rubbed his temple.

 

“No, he doesn't _have_ to, but both he and the Alpha's will still be under the spell and you did describe - three was it? - Alpha's who wanted to mate with him. It's rather unlikely he'll manage to last the week without submitting.”

 

“He has no other choice.” Snape said testily.

 

“We would help if we could, but there's nothing we can do. Surely you can understand our position, our hands are tied.”

 

“Your _position?!_ I'm the one who's going to have to spend the week holed up in the Room of Requirement!” Harry shouted angrily.

 

“Actually Harry, you'll be attending your usual lessons.” Dumbledore put in quickly, causing both Snape and Harry to turn and glare at him. Neither of them thought he'd give up on his plan, but they thought he'd be a bit sneakier.

 

“I'm supposed to go to lessons like everything's normal while I'm being pursued by a bunch of sex crazed Alphas, who are going to try and jump me at every opportunity?!”

 

“We also agree that it might be best to keep Mr Potter away from them for the week, especially if three Alpha's are trying to bond with him - they may be unable to control their impulses to fight each other to prove themselves.”

 

“Yes, because the _fights_ are what we should be worried about.” Snape snarled at the official.

 

“There will not be any fights _or_ anything else... the Alphas involved will be brought to my office and I'll tell them they must leave Harry alone. There are plenty of other Omegas they can spend the week pursuing.” Dumbledore stated, as if it was all settled. Snape and Harry had some issues with this idea but the others seemed to just want to leave.

 

“That will be fine then. You will take care of that, and then there will be nothing to worry about. We will, of course, be on hand to help if you need anything.” One of them said turning to Harry, who gave them a grimace.

 

“ _Great.”_ He said, dripping with sarcasm.

 

The seven men left, leaving just Harry, Snape and Dumbledore once again.

 

“Well, I think that all went very well.” Dumbledore broke the awkward silence.

 

“ _You_ would.” Snape and Harry replied together, making Dumbledore smirk.

 

“If that will be all, Harry your friends will be wondering where you are and Severus you no doubt have some lessons you need to plan.” He said, shooing them out of the room.

 

They left. They couldn't change anything so there was no point in trying, it was easier to just save their breath.

 

Severus turned to Harry once they were out of the office. “This week will be tough.” He didn't want to give Harry any illusions, or himself. “They will not be the only ones feeling attraction, you will likely feel it back.”

 

“To _Malfoy?!”_ Harry laughed, Snape must be joking.

 

“I told you before, the spell affects Omegas as well. You will be attracted to Malfoy because he is a strong Alpha. The Omega in you will see that and you'll feel drawn to him, probably when he's near.”

 

“ _Really_?!” Harry asked, starting to panic. He'd known that trying to stay away from Malfoy would be hard, but if he was going to go to Malfoy willingly there was no way he'd last a day, let alone a week.

 

“I would recommend staying close to your friends. They can keep you away if you start to feel the pull... to him, _or_ anyone else.”

 

“I will.” Harry said, grateful for the information.

 

“I would also suggest staying away from me.” Harry didn't say anything, just looked at him curiously. “You will be attracted to strong Alphas, and while I am able to stay somewhat in control around you, I doubt I will should you start throwing yourself at me.” Harry opened his mouth to object, only to be cut off by Snape. “I'm just saying this as a precaution. You should get back to your friends... they know where you've been, but no doubt they'll want an explanation. The Alphas are in the hospital wing so you should be able to make it to your common room unscathed.”

 

Harry nodded, and they went their separate ways.

 

Ron and Hermione jumped on him as soon as he had struggled through the portrait hole, his lack of sleep catching up with him. He gave them a brief explanation and a promise to give them more information after he'd had a nap. They were okay with this given Harry's current condition, seeing that he could barely keep his eyes open.

 

He made sure to get across what Snape had said about keeping him away from the Alphas. Ron had snorted at the idea of Harry chasing after Malfoy to mate with him, and called Snape a lunatic.

 

While Harry retreated to his room to get some rest, Hermione had rushed to the library to learn more about Alphas and Omegas. Ron just stayed in the common room with some homework he had to finish, grateful they had got Harry out of trouble even if it was just for now.


	7. Gifts & Dramatics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I now have quite a few chapters built up I will be updating weekly for a while, although I will probably go back to fortnightly updates eventually.

Harry slept like a log for most of the day, and rather than go down to dinner and face the alpha's he had Ron smuggle him some food up. Ron forced all the other information out of Harry and started asking questions about the night he spent with Snape, especially the part about him licking Snape's stomach... although Harry refused to say anything about Snape's ' _reaction_ '.

 

Hermione came back halfway through Harry's explanation, carrying about a half a dozen books about alpha's and omega's, settling herself on the end of Harry's bed to listen to what she'd missed.

 

“How did you heal Snape? You said you didn't bond.” Hermione asked, beginning to flip through one of the books.

 

Harry shrugged. “I don't know, Snape said it was something about the spell heightening my senses.”

 

“I suppose that _could_ work... but _twice?”_ She continued looking until she came to the right page, stopping and skimming, running her finger along each line. “'P _articularly powerful omega's may be able to heal someone they aren't bonded to, but this is very rare and only works if the omega in question feels strongly about the person they are healing, and if the omega is in already in a heightened state – for example during their heat or if pregnant_.'” She read aloud. “So it makes sense as a theory, the Hunt is like an induced heat and you _are_ very powerful.”

 

“But he doesn't feel strongly about Snape.” Ron snorted at the idea, Harry said nothing. He did then, he thought he still might now, but it was just the spell making him feel like that, Snape had said so.

 

“Well, he had just saved Harry from Malfoy and the rest, it was probably gratitude.” Hermione said thoughtfully, Harry nodded... he _had_ been grateful, it made sense even if it didn't feel right.

 

The subject slowly moved onto other things that Harry was barely paying attention to, his thoughts still very much on the topic of being an omega and the strange thoughts of having Snape as his alpha.

 

He faked a yawn and stretched. Hermione said she had some things she needed to finish and then she was going to bed early too, before leaving, and Ron started to get ready for bed along side Harry, having done all his homework while waiting for Harry to wake up.

 

Harry almost regretted ending the conversation as he shifted around in his bed, unable to get comfortable or stop thinking about the alpha's, and certainly not tired after spending the day asleep.

 

“Stop moving so much, all I can hear is you rolling around.” Ron grumbled from the bed next to him.

 

“Sorry, I can't sleep. All I can think about is the alphas'.” Harry grinned, practically hearing Ron cringe.

 

“ _Ewww_. I didn't need to know that! Just stop moving.”

 

*** * ***

 

The next morning Harry wasn't looking forward to breakfast as he walked awkwardly down the stairs. He knew everyone must know a bit about what had happened, if not the full story. A day was plenty long enough to get it around the whole school via the school grapevine.

 

A somewhat familiar eagle owl dropped a parcel in front of Harry once he was sitting down.

 

Frowning he picked it up, wondering who would send him a present, he guessed one of his prospective alpha's. With a groan he opened it to reveal several perfectly tailored robes in varying colours and a note.

 

_'No omega of mine will go around in those rags you call clothes.'_

 

Harry grit his teeth at the note. He wrapped the robes back up and snatched a quill and some parchment off Colin, who was sitting next to him, scribbling his own note to send back to Malfoy, the obvious writer of the first one.

 

_'It's a good thing I'm not your omega then, isn't it?'_

 

He tied it back to the owl and sent him off.

 

Ron laughed loudly. “Should've kept them, they were some good robes.”

 

“Er... thanks, Colin.” Harry said dropping the quill back on the table next to Colin. “I don't want anything of _his_.” He said, looking over his shoulder at the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting to see the look on his face when he received Harry's note; unfortunately as soon as he saw the alpha he felt a surge of need rush through him, and found himself starting to stand up.

 

Ron turned around to see Harry walking across the Great Hall towards the Slytherin table with a glazed look in his eye. Jumping to his feet as well, he gripped Harry's arm hauling him out of the hall, Hermione joining him.

 

“Harry snap out of it.” Ron said as they got Harry to the door.

 

“I don't think that's gonna work Ron, maybe once he can't sense any alpha's.” She suggested. “Let's get him to History Of Magic.”

 

They dragged Harry all the way to Binn's classroom, Ron torn between finding the situation deeply disgusting or hilarious. It wasn't until they actually got outside the door before Harry got back to normal.

 

He looked around himself seeing he wasn't in the great hall anymore. “How did we get here?”

 

“You started going after Malfoy, we had to drag you here.” Ron answered.

 

Harry groaned, hitting his head on the wall.

 

“Don't do that!” Hermione shouted, slapping his arm.

 

“I was nearly buggered by Malfoy in front of the whole school, I can do what I want.”

 

“ _Harry_!” Hermione exclaimed blushing. “That wouldn't have happened.”

 

“It could have though. Just keep me away from him.”

 

“I don't know how successful we'll be, we're with the Slytherins for this class.” Ron pointed out, nodding towards the mass of students in green and silver ties.

 

“Great...” Harry grumbled going back to hitting his head on the wall, getting an irritated ' _stop_ ' from Hermione.

 

Harry stomped into lesson, praying to every god he could think of that he wouldn't embarrass himself. He sat at the front so he wouldn't be able to see Draco and stayed facing Binns, until he felt something fly close to him and land on his desk. The origami crane was obviously from Malfoy, as no one else in the class was camp enough – he snorted to himself at the thought.

 

He opened it, wondering what it might say back:

 

_'You will be.'_

 

Was all it said back, causing an ominous feeling to grow in Harry's stomach. He flipped the note over, quickly writing _'Over your dead body.'_ and sending it back by just folding it and handing it to Ron, who snorted as he read it quickly before throwing it in Malfoy's direction.

 

It didn't take long to get a note back:

 

_'Don't think I didn't see you come after me at breakfast.'_

 

Harry crumpled the note up, done with replying, he didn't have anything to say back to him regardless.

 

The painfully dull lesson caused Harry's mind to wander and soon his thoughts were back on alpha's and the fight he had witnessed over him. He ignored the feelings bubbling inside him, putting them down to the spell, and started doodling on his parchment instead of taking notes on the Elf Revolution, hoping Hermione might give him a pass on copying her notes.

 

Harry stuck around the classroom for a while, taking his time putting his books away, not wanting to be too close to Draco. He hauled himself to his feet, already wishing today was over and left the room, only to find Blaze outside waiting for him.

 

“I saw you didn't take any notes so I thought you'd like to use mine.” He offered, holding out a roll of parchment to Harry.

 

“I... er... thanks.” Harry replied. He couldn't help the thoughts coming into his head as he unrolled the parchment and scanned the text. ' _He's so smart, I need a smart protector_.' He shook his head, reminding himself he didn't need _any_ protector.

 

“Harry! You coming?” Ron asked, before dragged Harry away. “You were getting that look again.”

 

“What look?”

 

“The ' _please be my alpha_ ' look. Can I borrow those?” He asked, looking at the notes Blaze had given Harry.

 

“Sure. And I do _not_ have a ' _please be my alpha_ ' look.”

 

“You _really_ do mate.”

 

“Shut up.” Harry grumbled, heading off to divination.

 

Harry had never been happier to climb up the ladder to Divination, since it usually meant he would be leaving drowsy and with an omen of death hanging over his head courtesy of Trelawny, and while that would probably still happen there were no alpha's in the class so he wouldn't need to worry about being jumped by them.

 

There were crystal balls set out on the tables, and Harry groaned as he sat down in front of one, stealing himself for an hour of staring at a smoky ball while occasionally glancing at a book that might as well be a bunch of nonsense, and most likely was.

 

Harry managed to go a full half hour without Trelawny coming over to give her often gruesome predictions; he knew it was only a matter of time before she would show up. Before she did however, Harry and Ron were having a somewhat pleasant time giving each other fake predictions so they'd at least have some work to hand in at the end of the lesson.

 

He couldn't escape her forever sadly and soon felt a presence hovering over him, and a bony hand on his shoulder, as she leaned over him to look into the crystal ball.

 

“Hmmm.” She began, her beady eyes widening as she stared into the ball. “I see you...”

 

“Lying somewhere dead, I suppose.” Harry said bored.

 

“No,” She replied and Harry sat up slightly interested. “You have children.” She continued, Harry slumped back down; it was obvious to him that she had learned about him being an omega, and was now just assuming he would have children one day.

 

“Are they platinum blonde?” Ron asked, receiving a glare from Harry. “ _What_?! I'm just trying to narrow it down.”

 

“Oh. My. _God_.” Harry slid further down, promising himself he'd leave if she said yes... and possibly if she didn't.

 

“Divination doesn't work that way.” Trelawny said patronizingly to Ron, who rolled his eyes looking away.

 

“You know what? At least I don't die.” Harry said, trying to look on the bright side.

 

“Actually...” Trelawny started.

 

“Okay, I'm done.” Harry said, grabbing his bag and standing up.

 

Ron looked up at Harry. “Harry? You're not pulling a Hermione are you?”

 

“Yes. I am.” Harry said back, angrily walking towards the trapdoor before stopping and turning around, he pushed a crystal ball off the table then stropped out of the room.

 

“Didn't see _that_ coming, did ya?” Ron asked, looking up at Trelawny with a smirk.

 

*** * ***

 

Harry grumbled to himself as he walked down the corridor, heading for anywhere he could be alone. He scuffed his shoes on the floor, his hands deep in his pockets, and turned the corner to see Malfoy walking further ahead.

 

His senses took over again and he found himself following him as Malfoy made his way down to his dorm room. Before Harry knew where he was or what he was doing, he was rushing down several steps going to the dungeons.

 

He sped up as Malfoy got closer to his common room, knowing he wouldn't be able to get in, and he was practically running by the time they got near the Potions classrooms. Until he came to an abrupt stop, yanked back by his robes.

 

Harry choked and coughed, moving back and rubbing his neck. He looked up to see Snape staring back down at him.

 

“I thought I told you to stay with your friends,” He chastised. “And shouldn't you be in a lesson?”

 

Harry gave a last look, watching Malfoy disappear. “Yes, I walked out of Divination.”

 

Snape nodded. He understood how tedious it probably was to be told how you were going to die every lesson, especially since Harry was in very real danger of dying constantly. “Just go up to your dorm room and wait for your friends to find you. Don't go around without them again, you only have to make it through the week.”

 

Harry didn't even think about arguing, he just mumbled a “Yes sir.” and started making his way back up to Gryffindor tower.

 

Once he got there he climbed into bed, only bothering to take off his outer robes and pulled the covers right over himself.

 

It didn't take long for Ron and Hermione to find him. Ron had gone straight to Hermione as soon as Divination was over to tell her what had happened. They decided that checking the Gryffindor common room and the dorm would be the best option, since it was the most likely place for Harry to be.

 

Ron spotted the Harry sized lump in the middle of Harry's bed and ripped the covers back, Harry pulled them back over himself immediately.

 

“Harry, you can't stay there forever.” Hermione sighed.

 

“I can try.” Was the lump's response.

 

“Mate, you're being dramatic.” Ron sat down heavily on the edge of Harry's bed.

 

“I tried to follow Malfoy again. I'm staying here for the rest of the week, that's final.”

 

“That only happened because we weren't there to stop you,” Hermione pointed out. “We'll make sure you don't end up as someones omega.”

 

“There's just too much of a risk, I live under the quilt now.”

 

“Harry, you are being ridiculous, besides Dumbledore wouldn't let you get away with it anyway.” Hermione said, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Harry's bed, causing Ron to stand up quickly not sure what she was about to do.

 

She cast an Aguamenti, making cold water spray from the end of her wand.

 

“Bloody hell Hermione!” Harry shouted, jumping up from the soaked bed.

 

“If you'd just got up when we told you to, this wouldn't have happened.”

 

Harry said nothing, just turning around to dry his bed, Hermione helping him but giving a warning that if he got in again before it was time for bed she would just get him out again. Harry decided that he'd need to think of a better plan to hide from everyone.


	8. The Rest Of The Week [Part One]

The rest of the week was long and torturous for Harry. Not just because he wasn't allowed to spend the whole of it under his quilt, pretending everything was fine... Hermione had been right when she said Dumbledore would never let him get away with that. Nor that he spent most of it hiding from the alpha's – or running from them. Not even the fact that he was constantly being dragged back from following them by Ron and/or Hermione who has appointed themselves his unofficial bodyguards, or the conflicting thoughts of not liking the alphas and still wanting them; and that's not even getting into the Potions lesson from hell he had to endure.

 

No, while these were _some_ of the reasons Harry's week was less than enjoyable, the main reason lay in the fact that Dumbledore was actively trying to push him and Malfoy together, _and_ trying to make Harry's life as difficult as possible.

 

*** * ***

 

“What on _earth_ do you think you're doing?!” McGonagall stormed into Dumbledore's office.

 

The Headmaster, taken aback, looked up to meet Minerva's glare. “What do you mean?” He asked, though he thought he might have a feeling.

 

“You _can't_ force Mr Potter to go to lessons while he is being pursued by three alphas.”

 

“The other omegas are, we shouldn't treat Harry any differently.”

 

“Really Albus? _You_ are going to lecture on not treating Mr Potter and his friends differently?” She asked in disbelief. “That's all you've done since the boy came to the school, but putting that aside, Mr Potter doesn't _want_ to be part of the Hunt. He should be sent away!”

 

“I know Minerva, but he must stay as per the instructions from the Hunt officials... I have no power over what happens in the Hunt.”

 

McGonagall shook her head in disbelief and rolled her eyes, she opened her mouth to respond, probably with something about how Harry should have been sent away in the first place like the other omegas who didn't want to take part, but she was cut off by Flitwick storming into the room.

 

“What do you think you're up to?” He squeaked at him.

 

Dumbledore sighed but said nothing, this was just how people entered his office now apparently.

 

“I'm already talking to him about Mr Potter.” Minerva explained.

 

“Not him. _He's_ refusing to let my Ravenclaw, Stephan Cornfoot, take part in the Hunt.” He pointed at Dumbledore indignantly. “ _You_ told him he wasn't to pursue Harry, even though he is part of the Hunt.”

 

Dumbledore looked towards McGonagall with a look that said ' _see I've been taking precautions_ '. “Harry doesn't want to take part in the Hunt...”

 

“That's rich coming from you!” McGonagall exclaimed. “You only don't want Mr Cornfoot near Harry so you can make sure Malfoy gets him.”

 

Dumbledore groaned and put up his hands before they could go any further. He knew he would have to either call all of them off or let them all get at Harry. “Tell Cornfoot that he can still hunt Harry.”

 

“I _still_ don't think Harry should be forced to carry on like normal, and he _certainly_ shouldn't be forced into lessons with the Slytherins since two of them are trying to bond with him.”

 

*** * ***

 

The beginning of Tuesday started the same way Monday had, with a gift from Malfoy, this one however was a large box of very expensive chocolates. Harry still didn't want them even though Draco had left out the rude note this time, Ron however really enjoyed them.

 

The rest of the day was altogether better than the day before as he didn't have any classes with the Slytherins, and while Cornfoot was seeming to leer more than he had been the previous day things were going alright.

 

Blaise once again caught Harry while he was on his own to give him hints on a test Harry had coming up, things he should study and then the notes he'd made himself. Harry was starting to get the ' _he's so smart, I want him as my alpha_ ' feelings again, fortunately they were successfully quelled by Snape walking down the corridor as they were talking, causing Blaze to leap behind the tapestry hanging over the wall.

 

“Mr Potter,” Snape nodded in acknowledgment to Harry as he passed and smirked seeing Blazes feet poking out under the tapestry, which unfortunately ended just above his ankle. “Mr Zabini.” He said to the pair of feet.

 

The undignified whimper said boy made stopped any omega-ry feelings Harry may or may not have been feeling... towards Blaze anyway.

 

He wasn't _always_ that lucky however and had been dragged through the corridors by his ear by Hermione when Cornfoot cornered him and started trying to chat him up, which was unfortunately working quite well, on the Wednesday.

 

Wednesday wasn't a good day for Harry in general anyway, mostly due to what he was referring to as ' _the Potions incident_ ' and the present that was delivered to him that morning, some new boxers with a note that said ' _I've seen the giant grey things you call pants_ ', which made him wonder where on earth Draco had seen him in his pants. He got his answer a little while later while hiding down with Myrtle.

 

Harry had been sent out of Potions after the so called ' _Potions incident_ ' so made his way down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, since no one else would be around to talk to and the alphas probably wouldn't find him there.

 

They were having an okay time talking until Myrtle said something entirely disturbing.

 

“And then today he sent me boxers. Like who _does_ that? With a note that said he'd seen my pants. _How_?” Harry moaned. “I bet he was leering at me or something.”

 

“Oh, no, I told him.” Myrtle said matter-of-factly.

 

“What? _Why_? And how do _you_ know?” Harry asked, pulling his robes over himself more securely even though he was fully clothed.

 

“He was trying to think of something to buy you and I helped. He asked how I know too, I told him how you sometimes use the Prefect's bathroom, he doesn't go there anymore.”

 

“I wonder why.” Harry answered sardonically before leaving quickly. “I have to go. I have other lessons.”

 

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, after a tip off from Snape Harry had forgone dinner with the rest of the school, to eat down in the kitchen with the house-elves, Dobby keeping him special company as he almost begged Harry not to go off with Draco. Despite how much Harry explained he didn't _want_ to go off with any of them, eventually he just promised Dobby he wouldn't and then asked him to go and check out what he was supposed to be hiding from in the great hall.

 

It turned out to be some big romantic plan Draco had concocted but obviously was unable to put into effect.

 

Thursday was somewhat better, as Harry's omega senses were dying down and he was following alphas less, the same however could _not_ be said for the alphas who were still desperately still trying to win Harry over.

 

Draco naturally keeping up the tradition, started the day by sending Harry a bouquet of flowers Harry had never seen before. Hermione took them, citing that it would be a shame to waste them, since Harry clearly didn't want them, though Harry thought that out of all the presents Draco had sent him that had probably been the best one.

 

The day itself was alright, very few run-ins with any alphas, until it was dinner time... though it had nothing to do with the alpha's for once.

 

Ron was talking to Seamus and not really paying any attention to everything going on around him, when he saw Harry out of the corner of his eye getting up and walking off to, what Ron presumed, was the Slytherin table.

 

He jumped to his feet quickly, bolting after Harry and knocking Colin over as he did, making him drop his camera so it smashed on the floor.

 

Once he was close to Harry he threw himself forward, making all the Hufflepuffs sitting near them jump out of the way as Ron tackled Harry onto the table, splattering everyone in the vicinity with custard.

 

Harry was almost certain this was it, that Zabini, Cornfoot or, Merlin forbid, Malfoy had him pinned to the table - that was until he heard Ron's voice from on top of him.

 

“Harry...” He said with effort, it's difficult to talk after you've been running, then pinned someone to the table, and then been covered in custard.

 

“ _Ron_?! What the hell Ron?!”

 

“You were going to the alphas again.” Ron explained, knowing Harry didn't usually remember much after being in an omega state.

 

“I was returning this book.” Harry said, digging a book from underneath himself, seeing it was also covered in custard. Cho walked over to Harry having seen the whole scene and saw her book being held out, dripping with thick yellow goo. “Erm,” Harry began, seeing her in front of him. “Just ignore the... erm, it's custard...” He wasn't sure what the right thing to say was in a situation like that but that probably wasn't it.

 

“Thanks...” She said taking it from him and pulling out her wand as she walked away.

 

“...Erm Ron?” Harry asked, still being pressed into the table by Ron's weight on his back.

 

“Oh yeah, sorry I forgot.” Ron said, climbing off Harry and helping him up.

 

“How do you _forget_ something like that?” Harry grumbled, wiping custard off his robes and heading for anywhere he could get clean, half of the Hufflepuff table and Ron following him.

 

Friday started off the most unusual of the week, as it began with a pure white peacock flying down in front of Harry gracefully. Harry raised an eyebrow and pulled the small parcel from its leg to open it.

 

He pulled out a small silver ring, sort of like an earring but different. “What _is_ this?” Harry asked, putting it near his eye.

 

“It's a nipple ring.” Hermione said calmly, Harry threw it suddenly making ' _eugh euh bleugh_ ' noises and dusting his hands off in front of him dramatically. “Lots of omegas have them, as a sign of ownership.” Hermione explained - Harry didn't appreciate the present.

 

He stood up, noticing Colin sitting just glaring into his bowl of porridge where Harry could see a small thing glinting up at him from the bowl.

 

“...Sorry Colin. You can keep that though.” He said awkwardly.

 

He lifted the peacock, putting it carefully under his arm, before making his way out of the Great Hall. Draco stood up angrily.

 

“That's _our_ peacock! They're _expensive_!” He shouted at Harry from across the room.

 

“Nope, I'm taking it... it's _my_ peacock now.” Harry shouted back, equally as irritated, before flipping Draco off and slamming the great doors behind him.

 

Draco watched him leave, turning to the teacher's table, clearly asking if they were going to do something; none of them seemed capable as, like the rest of the school, they were busy laughing at the display, he even saw _Snape_ smile before slipping out of the room quickly.

 

Snape had decided to leave before he started howling with laughter. He _still_ couldn't understand how so many alphas, including himself, could be so attracted to such an unomega-ry omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read more about 'The Potions Incident' I've just uploaded it as a separate fic in this verse.


	9. The Rest Of The Week [Part Two]

He decided the peacock would make a nice pet for Hagrid so took him there, giving it to him on the stipulation that it must be called _'Captain'._ Obviously Hagrid agreed, though he said it was an odd name.

 

Needless to say Harry didn't receive anymore presents from Draco.

 

He got a detention for it but decided it was _totally_ worth it, besides Hagrid got to keep Captain.

 

Still, it wasn't _all_ bad for Harry. Some of the week was unbelievably amazing, since Draco spent a lot of it looking like a prat.

 

Like a short while after giving the peacock to Hagrid, Draco was found stalking the creature with a big net trying to get it back. He was caught by Dumbledore, who wanted to talk to Hagrid and had gone to his hut to see if he was free.

 

Or later, when Harry and Ron decided to go down to practice some Quidditch - Ron was worried about the start of the season, Harry was just hoping he wouldn't feel the need to go after any alphas while on his broom.

 

They had been at it for about an hour, Harry aiming quaffles at the goal posts and Ron knocking them back. They were doing well, though Harry knew Ron was always better the less people there were.

 

Draco appeared, flying over, doing tricks, rolls and dives things that looked impressive but were really pretty basic.

 

Harry moved towards Ron, he wasn't feeling any omega urges to go nearer to Malfoy but he guessed it was going to happen so he started going to land. Ron following him part of the way down, while Malfoy was still showing off not really paying attention.

 

“What _is_ he doing?!” Harry asked; he knew Draco was a show off but this was _definitely_ new.

 

“He's displaying,” Ron explained. “It's what alphas do to win over an omega, they show off what they have and can do.”

 

Harry nodded, this made a lot more things that had happened make sense.

 

Once Harry was on the ground he looked up to watch Draco flying, he wasn't all that impressed but then none of the ways Malfoy had ' _displayed_ ' so far had impressed him so he guessed it made sense.

 

Draco looked down at Harry to give him a smirk, that Harry had to admit made him want to jump back onto his broom and go after him, but unfortunately he had stopped paying attention to where he was going and crashed straight into a post, letting go of his broom and falling to the ground.

 

Quickly Harry cast a Wingardium Leviosa and floated an angry and embarrassed, flailing Malfoy to the ground. Seeing Ron still in the air, clutching onto the goal post to stop himself slipping off his broom as he laughed so hard his stomach started to hurt. Especially when they saw Draco go off in an embarrassed sulk.

 

Then of course there was _Blaise's_ definition of displaying, which consisted of sneakily giving Harry test answers for all of his lessons. Harry _definitely_ saw that as a plus and so did Ron who he shared his answers with, though they decided to keep it away from Hermione.

 

Another person who spent the week giving Harry drive by hints was Snape, as every time he passed Harry he'd give him discreet warnings about the other alphas. Ranging from telling him they're just round the corner to telling him about Draco's plans; though usually he'd just warn Harry not to go to certain places at certain times, like telling him not to go to dinner when Draco had planned to make a grand gesture for him.

 

He also gave _less_ helpful hints and jokes as he passed Harry, like telling him not to bother taking his wallet to Hogmeade with him. Harry didn't know what he was talking about until he was in Hogsmeade

 

Harry was standing in Honeydukes, browsing through the shelves, trying to decide what to pick from the mass of amazing and slightly repulsive sweets.

 

“You want that? _I'll_ buy it for you.” Draco's voice intoned from behind him.

 

Harry jumped, turning around and dropping everything he was holding.

 

“Here you go Harry.” Blaise said, picking up all the dropped sweets and holding them out to Harry, who by now was starting to understand what Snape had told him.

 

Draco snatched the things off Blaise. “ _I'll_ take them, what else do you want Harry. I can afford anything you want.”

 

“I'm good actually. I'll just...” He trailed off, trying to edge around them and find Ron or Hermione.

 

He couldn't find either of them straight away, so started to make his way as quickly as possible back to the school. He knew the alphas were following him, but he had an idea of a good place to hide and a way to get back to the school neither of them would know.

 

He climbed the hill towards the Shrieking Shack, hopping the fence easily and forcing his way in. He was shocked how easy it was to get in, wondering why more people didn't try to before remembering everyone thought it was very haunted.

 

He stepped over masses of smashed furniture and passed scratched up walls, trying to find somewhere he could relax for a while.

 

He turned into one of the rooms and found Snape sitting in one of the only usable chairs reading, he sighed looking up.

 

“What are you doing here, Potter?” Snape asked exasperated.

 

“Looking for some peace and quiet. You?”

 

“Trying to get away from _your_ scent.” Severus replied, giving him a hard stare.

 

“How's _that_ going for you?” He asked with a smirk.

 

“It _was_ going well. Shouldn't you be in Hogmeade?”

 

“Alphas.” Was all Harry needed to answer, Snape nodded.

 

“Of course. How has the rest of your week been?”

 

“ _Don't_ get me started,” Harry started, Snape closed his book wishing he actually _hadn't_ got him started. “Dumbledore is officially the most annoying person ever, Draco keeps sending me things – usually with rude notes – no one will leave me alone because they're either attracted to me or are trying to stop me going off with an alpha, I'm not allowed to spend my week hiding in my room, my ear still hurts from Hermione, the whole school saw me get tackled into custard, Moaning Myrtle has been telling people what pants I wear and, to top it all off, I have detention for stealing a peacock.” Harry huffed, flopping onto the bed in the centre of the room, remembering when Ron had lay on it with a broken leg.

 

Turning so as not to see Harry on the bed, knowing it would set off his inner alpha, Snape sighed. “Are you _quite_ finished?”

 

“Yes.” Harry huffed again, Snape stood moving towards the door. “Where are you going?” Harry asked, disappointed Snape was leaving but not sure why. His omega senses seemed to be getting better since it was nearly the end of the week, though the alphas seemed to be getting more desperate as their opportunity was slipping away from them.

 

“I'm going to stick my head out of the Astronomy Tower, it seems to be the only way I'll escape your smell.”

 

“Okay, that was just _rude_.” Harry said sitting up, mildly offended.

 

“I'm sure you'll get over it.” Snape gave him a smile and before Harry could think about his actions he'd got up and was walking over to Snape, he didn't feel like he was in a sort of trance like he normally did, but he didn't feel entirely normal either.

 

Harry stopped in front of Snape, who by this point was rooted to the spot, and leaned up to press their lips together. They stayed that way for a while until Snape pulled back, Harry trying to follow but Snape stayed firm, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders.

 

“No, it's just the spell,” He said to himself more than Harry. “You don't _want_ this.” That was _definitely_ directed at Harry because Snape couldn't say, not even to himself, that he didn't want Harry.

 

“I _do._ ” Harry said vehemently, still trying to kiss Snape.

 

Snape knew that while Harry was under the spell he probably wouldn't listen when he told Harry he didn't really want it, because it felt like he did, so he thought up a compromise. “If you still want this when the week is over, come to me.” He said, certain Harry wouldn't want to go to him.

 

“Okay,” Harry acquiesced, of _course_ he'd go back. “Are you still going?” He asked, hoping Snape would stay.

 

“I thought you wanted to be left alone.” Snape said with a smirk. “Peace and quiet, remember?”

 

“Fine, whatever,” Harry grumbled. “Go stick your head out of the Astronomy Tower.”

 

Snape forced down a snort as he took his leave, he couldn't believe Harry was an omega, he couldn't think of any omega who would be so rude to an alpha, even if they weren't bonded.

 

True to his word Snape made his way up to the top of the Astronomy Tower, climbing up to stick his head out. He smelt Potter everywhere, it was almost impossible to find anywhere that didn't smell like him, and that was just around the school... being in the same room as him Snape could almost get drunk off Harry's scent.

 

It was nice, staring out into the stars, even without Harry's scent his thoughts lingered on him, on their kiss. It was just the spell but that didn't make it any easier to forget. Forget how _close_ he was, or how much he wanted to make Harry _his_. Omegas never kiss first, or pick their alpha; they usually had the ability to say yes or no to one, but they often just said yes since they were usually attracted to people who were good fits for them or their needs. Harry though... well he could have his choice of _any_ alpha, they'd all want him, he wasn't conventional by any means but he was powerful and loyal and... _pure -_ Harry could have anyone, he wasn't going to pick him.

 

He stayed there for a few minutes, basking in the calm. Until a voice made him jump suddenly.

 

“ _Don't jump!_ ” The voice was easily recognizable as Colin Creevey's.

 

Snape would have found it funny, that the act of telling someone _not_ to jump had almost killed him, had it not been him who had nearly died.

 

“I wasn't _going_ to jump, you idiot boy.” Snape growled, coming down from the top to glare at Colin. “What did you think I was going to do? Go head first?”

 

“Sir... I...I... errr...” Colin stuttered, understandably nervous and flustered.

 

“Detention with Filch.” Severus said, sweeping past him and heading back down to his own quarters, where Harry's scent shouldn't be and yet somehow still seemed to permeate. ' _Oh well_ ,' He thought. ' _It will all be over soon, the hunt will end, the spell will wear off and everything will go back to normal... or as normal as normal gets around here._ '

 

*** * ***

 

Eventually Harry realised he had to leave the shack and go back to the school, but he decided he was going to return the next day to wait out the final day of the Hunt. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to see Snape, he couldn't tell Ron or Hermione what had happened.

 

He could still feel Snape's lips on his but Snape was right it was just the spell, it would wear off and everything would go back to normal.

 

But they'd still _kissed_ , they couldn't take that away regardless of _why_ they had kissed and despite how wrong it was he wanted them to again. He knew he shouldn't feel that way but he did, he just hoped it would go away when the spell did - he had too much to think about already, there was no need to add to it.

 

The next day he woke up feeling cheerful, it was the last day and he hadn't been made into anyone's omega, he was sure the alphas would be starting to get desperate so he thought hiding in the Shack would be a good idea, Ron and Hermione thought so too and agreed to keep him company.

 

He dressed quickly, hoping to get down to breakfast before the hordes of people, who were probably having a lie in since it was a Sunday, Ron following along behind him.

 

“I can't believe I made it through the week.” Harry began, hauling himself through the portrait hole. “Just today and I doubt we'll even see them for...” Harry cut himself off as he tripped over a body lying on the floor outside the portrait. He looked down to see it was Cornfoot, who woke up with a start and jumped to his feet, the other alphas doing the same.

 

Each of them extended out a hand to help Harry up.

 

“Oh, _come on_!” Harry shouted, pulling himself up angrily. “ _Really_?! _Here_?! All night?!” He asked as Ron and Hermione came out of the portrait, to see what Harry was shouting about.

 

They had the same thoughts when they saw all the alphas as they advanced on Harry, who whipped put his wand pointing it at them, daring them to come closer.

 

Draco didn't seem to appreciate this and it was almost like the first day again; he snarled, showing fangs, and Harry saw the talons he was calling his nails, they all looked that way. Harry suspected that since the Hunt was nearly over and they hadn't won a mate yet they were sort of going into overdrive. He absently wondered what Snape would look like since the other alphas seemed to be bigger, with longer, sharper teeth and claws.

 

“When they're like this normal spells won't harm them.” Hermione said, she didn't see the point in Harry using magic since it would only anger them more. She hoped they would just fight and they'd be able to slip away and get to the Shrieking Shack.

 

“ _Shit_.” Harry said under his breath, he thought they might not, though maybe he could accio his broom and ride it away from them - they'd probably follow him but he could get to the roof and refuse to come down.

 

“Is that Snape?” Ron asked looking towards the stairs, everyone looked over with the exception of Blaise who naturally ran very fast in the opposite direction - there was no one over there but Ron thought it would be a good distraction. “That's one down.” He said proudly.

 

“Thanks and all but, and I don't want to burst your bubble or anything, there are still two more so if you could think of something else it would be much appreciated.” Harry said backing from the two alphas.

 

“Obviously one of you is going to get Harry...” Hermione began.

 

“Not. Helpful.” Harry said back, Hermione ignored him.

 

“...but which one?” She asked finally.

 

The alpha's turned to each other and a few seconds where nothing happened passed before they jumped on each other. A flurry of claws and fists was all anyone could see, not that Harry and co. stuck around to watch, they ran down the stairs, skipping breakfast and ran out to the Shack.

 

They got in quickly and Harry turned around to Hermione to give her a hug.

 

“I was lying before, that was _so_ helpful.” He said breathing heavily. He dropped onto the bed, remembering his talk with Snape there the day before and how nice it had been, and how much he liked Snape. He shook the thoughts out of his head - he wouldn't be thinking things like that tomorrow he thought, tomorrow he was free... well as free as he ever was.


	10. Angst With Just A Hint Of Smugness

Harry couldn't help but wake up happy on Monday, no more looking over his shoulder, no more hiding from alphas, no more being dragged down corridors by his ear, no more of _any_ of it. ' _Including the cheat-sheets from Blaise_ ' Harry thought bitterly, before deciding it was still worth it.

 

Harry was still smiling as he climbed out of the portrait hole, this time checking before dropping down. ' _No alphas_.' He thought smugly.

 

He remained smug throughout his journey to breakfast, even giving Cornfoot a nod as he passed him. The feeling only growing as Dumbledore addressed the school, telling them the Hunt was over.

 

He fixed Harry with an irritated look as he did so; Harry didn't think he could feel better, but knowing he had foiled one of Dumbledore's plans to mess with his life gave him a warm feeling in his stomach, so as Dumbledore was ending his speech Harry gave him a sassy salute.

 

Severus saw Harry's salute and couldn't help his smirk, trying to hide it he looked over to Dumbledore, seeing the man looking quite put out. Harry noticed Severus trying not to laugh out of the corner of his eye.

 

Harry gave him a smirk to let him know he could see him laughing, only just realising that they have the same sort of humor, not something he really would have thought before this week. He shrugged it off as just one of those things, along with anything else he may have been feeling towards Snape. ' _Probably just the after effects of the spell_.'

 

Later in lesson he turned to see Draco glaring at him. Harry looked down at his blonde peacock quill he had sharpened especially to piss Draco off, then looked back up at him blowing him a kiss.

 

It was fair to say Harry was feeling proud of himself.

 

Everything was going well for Harry until he got a note from Snape telling him they'd need to resume their training that week, he'd obviously been let off the week before because of the Hunt.

 

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to train, it was more that he didn't want to train with _Snape._ Apart from the kiss they'd shared in the Shrieking Shack, which Harry could write off as them being under the spell and part of the Hunt, Harry still had feelings for him and he wasn't quite sure what that meant.

 

He had nothing against the idea of being with a man. He'd always pictured himself growing up and being with a woman at the Dursley's, but he had never thought being gay was a bad thing. It was more just strange, going from not thinking about it at all to it being all he could think about.

 

Then there was the fact Snape was his teacher, and one he hated not too long ago. But that was when he saw him as just someone who lived to make his life hell, not a person with thoughts, feelings and who actually seemed to _care_ about him.

 

All Harry could think about was the kiss, the only other he'd ever had was with Cho and that hadn't really gone well since she was crying and thinking of someone else - this one was different, there seemed to be more meaning in it. Harry just couldn't figure out what it _meant._ Mainly he was thinking about after the kiss, when Snape had pulled away and told Harry if he still felt like he wanted Snape to go to him after the week was over.

 

At the time Harry was annoyed, his omega senses had taken over and he wanted Snape as his alpha, now Harry could see that Snape had saved him again. Like always.

 

He just didn't know whether he should go or not. He still had feelings for him... ones Harry assumed were unrelated to the Hunt, it was over he shouldn't still feel like that and for the most part he didn't, he wasn't going after any alphas. Even at the time of the kiss he felt more in control than he normally did when his omega side took over, because it was near the end of the week. The only reason it had got that far was because Snape's alpha feelings could tell it was near the end of the week and he hadn't got an omega, or Harry figured that was why, he still wasn't clear on the whole alpha/omega thing.

 

' _What if it is just the effects of the spell?_ ' Harry thought, looking over the letter one more time before turning to Snape, he was looking away from Harry deep in conversation with the teacher next to him. He didn't feel a pull to go to him, not an _omega_ one, though he did feel like going up and talking to him, like they had in the Shack, normal easy talking. It was hard to find people willing to have a regular conversation with since they all wanted to know something, or were asking him random personal questions about things they'd seen in the Daily Prophet.

 

Harry turned to Draco, he was the only other alpha who came even close to Snape, in terms of who Harry's omega side wanted, he thought he might have a way to discern whether his omega side was still active or not.

 

Dragging himself to his feet, not really wanting to do this, he walked towards the Slytherin table, feeling the eyes of everyone in the hall watching him. He gave a sly look towards the teachers table and saw Snape looking directly at him, no longer paying attention to his conversation.

 

Turning back quickly Harry made a beeline for Draco, stopping just short of sitting in his lap.

 

No one said anything as Harry looked down at Draco intensely, not making any move to say or do anything. Draco himself didn't speak either, seemingly caught of guard.

 

“No,” Harry said finally. “I _still_ hate you.” He said, turning around in a huff, too exasperated. Why was figuring out his feelings so _hard_?

 

Hermione would probably know and have ideas, but that would involve telling someone and he wasn't prepared to do that, not yet at least.

 

The hall was laughing all around him and Draco looked ready to hex some people but Harry said nothing to anyone, he looked quickly at Snape who's eyes were full of amusement. Harry saw him bring his goblet to his lips to hide his laughing and was filled with the same triumph as that morning. He'd made his alp... _Snape_ laugh.

 

He'd noticed _that_ increasingly too, thinking of Snape as his alpha. He'd done it the first day and it had gone down somewhat since then, probably due to the other alphas fighting for his attention, but now when he thought of Snape he thought of him as sort of his.

 

Part of him was worried what might happen if they were alone if a room together, and another part of him couldn't wait to be alone in a room together because of what might happen.

 

*** * ***

 

Severus sighed as he charmed his note to find Harry. He really didn't want to train Harry. Not for any petty reasons, not anymore, he could actually see Harry as his own person now, someone who wasn't just a clone of his father. Now he was worried how he was going to be alone in a room with Harry, possibly having to get close to him, without letting on that he still wanted him. He knew it was no longer a pure alpha thing, though of course it was that too as that's always going to be a part of him, but he wanted _more_ than just the omega Harry, he wanted Harry, just Harry.

 

He'd never really noticed before though maybe he should have, he'd never really enjoyed spending time with other people, always preferring to be alone, but being with Harry wasn't so much a chore as it was with other dim-witted children he had to be with on a regular basis. No one could make Snape laugh the way Harry did, no one could make Snape laugh.

 

Harry just seemed to understand him in a way no one had ever bothered trying to before, even Lily. Though it was different with Lily, there had always been the clear line for Snape, he did love her of course but only ever as a friend, he couldn't truly picture himself with her, he thought he might be able to see himself with Harry.

 

Harry was different in so many ways that Snape would never truly understand; he was kind and thoughtful, loyal but only to a point, he wasn't going to just blindly follow. He thought for himself and always for what was better for the ones he loved, he didn't blame the world for his troubles, despite everything the world had decided to throw at him, or throw in the towel when things got too much. He didn't show it much but he could be just as, if not more, snarky than Snape when he wanted, and they had something of the same humor even if other people might think it a bit dark or morbid.

 

Snape thought he could probably spend a day listing things he liked about Harry and he'd still be able to think of more, he hadn't even got into his looks or how unlike an omega he was, but that was what worried him. Harry was perfect, in every way, and he was just the greasy old Potions master people only ever really tolerated.

 

Even in the Shack it was the omega inside Harry making him want Snape, not any real attraction to him. He'd told him to come back if he still felt that way after the week and Harry hadn't - probably wouldn't - that's why he'd said it in the first place, knowing he wouldn't come. Despite it all Snape would never regret his decision, _could_ never regret it, he wasn't going to take advantage of Harry like that. If Harry wanted more that would be great but that was a fantasy, the reality was Harry is a young, attractive, powerful omega who could wrap anyone around his little finger, alpha or no - there was no way with any choice he'd pick Snape.

 

Maybe if it was a choice between Malfoy and Snape, as it could easily have been... but it could easily have been Malfoy in the Shack kissing Harry, Malfoy wouldn't have stopped though. So no he didn't regret not taking Harry as his own, even as Harry threw himself at him, he couldn't regret pushing Harry away from something he so clearly didn't want... that no one in their right, normal, non-omega mind would want.

 

Snape was a powerful alpha but that was pretty much it.

 

Trying not to think anymore he sent the letter to Harry before striking up a conversation with Professor Sinistra so as to distract himself; he threw himself into the conversation thinking of nothing else but children and schedules and preparations for exams that were months away. Anything but Harry.

 

That was until the hall went silent, he looked up seeing Harry walking towards the Slytherin table - he said nothing just stood in front of Draco for an uncomfortable amount of time. Snape wanted to jump up and drag his ome... _him_ away from Draco but he couldn't, it wasn't his place unless something started.

 

All Harry did though was tell Malfoy he still hated him and walk back to his seat. Snape thought he might strain himself trying not to laugh and was glad everyone else was laughing so they wouldn't see him in such a state, he hid it behind his goblet hoping it didn't show.

 

He guessed everyone else would think it odd, but he knew Harry was testing things before their training, wanting to make sure a similar thing from the Shack didn't happen. He had to admit the boy had courage, he likely chose Draco because Snape would easily save him if things got too far and the spell hadn't quite worn off, but also because he was the closest in power to Snape. He added smart to his list of things he liked about Harry and tried not to grumble to himself about how his growing list was going to be a recurring thing.

 

*** * ***

 

It didn't feel like any time at all before it came to the day they would train together. Both Harry and Snape were so busy spending the day mentally preparing for it that neither of them were focused on anything else, due to this mental preparation both were elusive and grumpy for most of the day.

 

Harry met Snape down in the dungeons, in one of the empty rooms down there. He noticed as he walked in that the floor was softer, probably a cushioning spell. He told himself to focus one more time, deliberately keeping his eyes away from Snape.

 

“We are going to duel to see how much you remember from the holidays.” He said, waiting for Harry to get to the middle of the room.

 

They bowed to each other turning around and taking several paces away from each other, once they were far enough apart Snape counted them in.

 

“You're not _concentrating_!” Snape shouted over his spell as it sped towards Harry, Harry had already been knocked down by several spells that should have been easy for him to deflect.

 

“I'm _trying_!” Harry shouted back, he _was_ trying, trying not the think about Snape and how good he looked when he took off his robes to duel, trying not the think about their kiss or the strange feelings bubbling inside him.

 

“Not hard enough!” Snape growled at him. “You're going to get yourself _killed_ if you don't focus!”

 

“I can't help it, I'm just having an off day.” Harry mostly mumbled to himself.

 

“Life doesn't wait until you are having a good day Potter! Now hurry up and fight me like you mean it!”

 

“I can't!” Harry snapped back, sending a weak hex Snape's way.

 

“You can! You're just not trying!”

 

“It's too hard, I need a break!”

 

“Block me!”

 

“I _can't_!”

 

“You could, what's changed!?”

 

“I didn't love you then!” Harry snarled; the onslaught stopped and he looked up realising what he'd said, watching Snape carefully. He wasn't meeting Harry's eyes just staring at the floor, he said nothing for a minute, his hair falling in front of his face, hiding it.

 

“You don't love me.” He said simply, finally.

 

“ _Don't_ tell me what I do or don't feel.” Harry said angrily, it took a lot for him to admit that, he didn't appreciate Snape dismissing it.

 

“Your lesson is over...”

 

“That's all you're going to say?!”

 

“What _should_ I say?! How am I _supposed_ to respond to your aggravated declaration of love?!”

 

“ _Anything_ other than that!”

 

“Why? You _don't_ love me, you're just confused.” Snape said trying to leave, he didn't want to stay, didn't want to have this conversation. Harry moved in front of him, blocking him from the door.

 

“ _Stop_ trying to tell me what I feel!” He exclaimed. “I _do_ want you, I _want_ to be with you. Even if you don't feel the same way you should at least know.”

 

“I don't want to be part of whatever game you're playing, now get out of my way.” Snape snarled at him.

 

“It's not a game.” Harry mumbled sincerely. “I wouldn't lie about this, not to you.”

 

“ _Why_?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why? Out of everyone you could have, why would you want me? The greasy, grumpy, old Potions professor, who was never anything but an arse to you, who is over twice your age, an ex-Deatheater and part of the reason you grew up without parents? _Why_ would you want me?”

 

“Because despite what you seem bent on believing, _I don't see you like that_! Do you still see _me_ as an obnoxious little brat that struts around the castle thinking I'm better than everyone else?”

 

“No, you're not like that.” Severus answered quietly.

 

“ _Exactly_.” Harry sighed exasperated, this wasn't how he'd ever imagined telling Snape he loved him but when did anything ever work out in Harry's favour? “I'm sorry, I know it's a lot, I really wasn't planning to dump it all on you, it just sort of ended up that way. I can train with someone else if you feel awkward... about everything.” He offered, he didn't _want_ to work with someone else but he knew that if someone told him they loved him and he didn't feel the same way back he'd be awkward around them.

 

“I never said I didn't feel the same way.” Snape said and Harry could swear he saw a slight pink tinge come over Snape's cheeks, his hair came to cover most of his face again.

 

“You mean...?” Harry wasn't sure how to end that particular sentence.

 

“It wouldn't work.” Snape said, sounding depressed. “I'm _much_ too old for you. I'm your _teacher_ , I'd be taking advantage. You deserve to be happy with someone your own age, who can actually be what you need them to be.”

 

“If I cared about your age, I'd have thought about that by now, since I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I'm of age, I know perfectly well what I want and what I'd be doing so tell me where you'd be taking advantage, and I think you are more than able to be what I need you to be. As long as we're happy and we love each other what does it matter if neither of us are perfect?”

 

“Things are _already_ hard for you. You really want to add _dating me_ on top of all that?”

 

“You act like things aren't hard for you, people don't really see either of us very favourably, and you don't have to act like the idea of dating you is disgusting or shameful, it's not, I've already told you, I don't care what anyone else think, I want to be with _you_.”

 

“It won't...” Snape started again, he didn't want Harry to get hurt and he didn't want to get hurt either by daring to hope that someone actually cared about him, that _Harry_ actually cared about him.

 

“Can we just _try_?” Harry asked breathlessly. “Please. Even if it doesn't work, even if we decide we're not right for each other, can we try and actually see for ourselves?”

 

Severus said nothing just looked down at Harry, still standing in front of the door, preventing him from leaving. He took a breath.

 

“We can try.”


	11. Trying

Severus looked up with a genuine smile as he saw Harry enter the room. They had been ' _going out_ ' for about a week, if ' _going out_ ' was the right term as they didn't do much and rarely spent time together since they were both always busy, and it was already difficult to train together without it looking suspicious. The only time during that week they'd had alone was training and that wasn't particularly fun so it was nice to see Harry, especially when he wasn't incredibly busy.

 

“Hi.” Harry said with a goofy grin only someone who was freshly in love could give.

 

“Hello, what's that for?” Snape asked, nodding towards a basket Harry was carrying.

 

“I'm taking you out for lunch.” Harry proclaimed happily.

 

Severus laughed before standing to put some books back. “Omega's don't take alpha's out.”

 

“Well, I am.” Harry shrugged, he'd spent a lot of time planning this picnic - when really he should have been doing other things – there was no way Snape wasn't going on it.

 

“I suppose I can't argue with that, but where do you suggest we go for this picnic? Since we can hardly just pick somewhere on the school grounds.”

 

“We'll go to the Forbidden Forest.” Harry said, sounding proud that he'd thought things through so well. “We can go out separately, meet each other by the edge and I'll take you to where I've set everything up.”

 

“You really have thought of everything... very well, I just have to put some things away and the I'll be all yours.”

 

“I'll go wait at the forest, don't be too long.” Harry said walking off.

 

*** * ***

 

“Waiting is so boring.” Harry complained once Severus was next to him.

 

“Well I'm here now. Are you going to take me to this picnic or not?” Severus asked, wondering where Harry had set everything up; too far in and they'd be in pitch darkness but too close to the edge and they're likely to be seen.

 

“Okay,” Harry said excited again, he wasn't carrying the basket anymore because after waiting for around a minute he'd got bored and gone to quickly put it with everything else he'd set up.

 

“We're going pretty far in.” Severus said slightly nervously, looking around the dying light behind him. He knew the forest, not perfectly but enough to know there were things he really didn't want to come across, especially if he happened to be on a date.

 

“Don't worry we're far from any giants or acromantula.” Harry promised.

 

“It worries me that you know that.” Snape said. “There is a reason this place is forbidden.”

 

“Trust me, I don't make a habit of coming in here.”

 

“ _Right_.” Snape nodded skeptically.

 

“I really don't! _Wait_! Close your eyes.” Harry said, seeing they were just about to go in.

 

“I'm not doing that.” Severus replied matter-of-factly.

 

“Why?” Harry half whined.

 

“This place is dangerous, if I close my eyes I won't be able to protect you.” Severus reasoned and Harry couldn't help but melt slightly, he was an omega at heart.

 

“What about the surprise?” Harry asked, pouting just a little.

 

“I'm sure it'll be just as surprising, even if I can actually see it.” He smirked and though it was dark it didn't go unnoticed.

 

“Don't smirk at me, you're supposed to be devoid of humor.” Harry crossed his arms petulantly.

 

“Are you _ever_ planning to let me in?”

 

“If you close your eyes.” Harry said in a very final voice.

 

Severus took a deep breath, something he'd rather not repeat in the dank forest, sensing an argument. “How you are supposed to be an omega I'll never know. You're far too bossy.” He said, before closing his eyes. “I presume you'll lead me.” He said, holding out his arm for Harry to take.

 

Harry took it and helped him through some thicket to the surprise. “Thank you.” Harry smiled unseen at him.

 

“It's not as though you gave me much choice.” He said and Harry could tell how tense the man was without being able to see, he didn't think he'd have much trouble trusting Snape to lead him somewhere blind, maybe that was an omega thing and alphas don't trust like that easily. Or maybe it was just a Severus and Harry thing.

 

' _Omega stuffs confusing_.' Harry thought to himself. “You can open your eyes soon.” He promised. “Okay...” Harry said, moving Snape to exactly the right position. “You can open them now.”

 

Severus opened them and couldn't deny this was the best way to see it, though he had to squint a bit at first as the lights hit his eyes. It was a small clearing that would be unseen to anyone out of the forest, and most people in it, since it was so densely surrounded by trees.

 

There were lights strung up in the trees, though when he looked closer he saw that it wasn't candles it was fairies, and the floor had been cleared of anything uncomfortable and a stereotypical picnic blanket lay over the top. A charm had also been placed on the ground to make it springy and more comfortable to sit on, Severus didn't even know Harry would know or be able to use that kind of spell. The picnic basket he'd seen before was sitting on top of the blanket next to several plates and two glasses. The whole place looked very inviting and romantic.

 

Needless to say he was definitely surprised and touched at how much effort Harry had gone to to make a perfect date for them.

 

Not sure what to say, and not wanting to say something ridiculous like ' _wow_ ', Severus decided to remain silent as he looked around.

 

“Do you like it?” Harry asked, almost bursting with the need to impress the man.

 

“It's amazing, you didn't have to go to all this trouble.” Severus said, genuinely shocked.

 

“I wasn't going to but I got carried away and then this happened.” He laughed awkwardly as he looked around, he _had_ gone a tad overboard, he couldn't deny however the warm tingly feeling that covered his skin when he saw Severus' face and how happy he was.

 

After they both stood nervously for a while Severus pointed to the picnic. “Let's sit.”

 

Harry did so without even thinking, he wasn't sure why he felt more omega-ry than he normally would, other than Snape being there, but he was always saying that Harry was nothing like an omega, he wondered if Severus would want someone who was more of an omega he was an alpha after all.

 

“What do you mean when you say I'm not like an omega?” Harry asked, blushing slightly as he hadn't realised he was going to say that or say anything, he busied himself with serving them.

 

Severus was a little taken aback, not expecting that for an opening question. “You don't behave the way a typical omega would; you don't bow down to the whims of others, if you want something you are willing to fight for it rather than just let whatever happen or let someone else deal with it, you're loyal but only to people who have earned it and even then not to a fault, you can actually think for yourself and you managed to spend a whole week overloaded on omega hormones and still not give in to an alpha. That alone would set you apart from anyone in your situation. And frankly the display in the Great Hall is probably the most alpha thing I've ever seen, especially since you did it _to_ an alpha.”

 

Harry smirked remembering Draco. “Which time? The one where I went up to him or the one where I stole his peacock.”

 

Severus laughed. “Either but the specific one I was referring to was the peacock one.”

 

“Does that mean I'm not an omega? Could Dumbledore have messed with... I don't know, _something_ and made me an omega just for the week?” Harry asked, it seemed kind of plausible but did that mean he couldn't be with Snape because he's an alpha? And would that mean if he was an omega would he only be allowed with an alpha? Harry had a lot of questions.

 

“He can't change something like that, he especially couldn't give you the kind of powers you exhibited.” Severus said with a slight blush brushing his cheeks.

 

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that.” Harry blushed too, he'd forgotten all about healing Snape, even though he'd done it twice and had definitely thought about it quite a bit.

 

“Thank you by the way.” Severus said. “I don't believe I said it at the time.”

 

“That's okay, you were preoccupied. Actually you never really explained much about that night.” Harry said curiously.

 

“I should have expected this, I was rather hoping I'd not have to.” He paused leaving room hopefully, letting Harry be able to jump in and tell him he didn't have to, when he realised Harry wasn't going to he sighed. “What would you like to know?”

 

“Why did you... You never really... Erm...” Harry tried to ask, Severus was just glad he wasn't going to be the most embarrassed one. “Why did you... er... hold me... for the night if you weren't going to... you know.”

 

Severus nodded best to get this one out of the way first. “Because your scent and the desire to keep you safe was the only thing keeping me from killing everyone in that room.” He answered honestly.

 

“My _scent_?”

 

“Yes, you're an omega so your scent... everyone has a natural scent but omega's scents smell better to alphas, especially the more desirable omegas like you, it's how they tracked you before, it's especially potent in your neck.” Severus explained, reaching out to lightly brush Harry's nape, the exact place he had put his face when they were on the floor in the Room of Requirement.

 

“You don't have a scent.” Harry said, at least he didn't think so.

 

“I do, I've been told it's not particularly pleasant, omega's noses just aren't as good at picking up on things like that.” Severus replied evenly.

 

“So alphas get all the skills and things?” Harry said, that was _totally_ not fair.

 

“Not at all, omegas have plenty of skills. Alphas have more base skills, things predators need - keen eyes, a good nose, strength and agility. Then of course the physical things that change when we have more alpha hormone running through us like during the Hunt or under duress - the teeth, the claws, things like that...”

 

“You're just proving alphas get all the cool things and omegas just have to give birth.” Harry said bitterly, he wasn't sure how keen he would be on being pregnant.

 

“That's because I haven't got to omegas yet, but you get things like, being able to sense what others are feeling...”

 

Harry scoffed cutting him off. “You're right I was _so_ wrong.”

 

“Yes, because to ability to accurately read someone is an awful skill to have,” Severus said rolling his eyes. “True, it is most prominently used to gauge how to please your alpha, however, I'm sure you'll find there are many more uses for that particular skill.” Harry nodded, he hadn't really thought of it that way, he supposed it takes a Slytherin to be able to spin any skill into the perfect advantage. “You've already come across your ability to heal which I'm sure you must find incredibly trivial.” Severus sneered, somewhat playfully. “Then there's your calming...”

 

“I am _not_ calming.” Harry laughed, his life had to be the farthest thing from calm.

 

“Not always but it's like the ability to read people, it's something you'll learn how to use properly and instinctively and I, for one, find you _very_ calming... when you're not botching up potions or sneaking through my pensive.”

 

“Sorry about that...” Harry said apologetically.

 

“As you should be, but don't worry I won't be bringing it up again... At least not _all_ the time.” Severus smirked.

 

“Div.” Harry shook his head, giving Snape a nudge.

 

“Do you want me to continue or would you rather figure out your powers for yourself?”

 

“Continue.” Harry decided.

 

“Then watch what you're calling me,” He said with a slightly stern edge that Harry couldn't help but love. “The calming abilities work on those around you. It's meant as a way to keep yourself safe, but when in the presence of your alpha you will both feel the calm because it bounces off each other.” Harry nodded, he guessed it would be kind of cool to be able to calm people at will. “Omega's also have excellent defensive abilities, like being able to conjure shields to protect themselves or anyone they care about, and can share power with their alpha.”

 

“That's actually pretty cool, I didn't know wizards could share power.” Harry said amazed.

 

“They can't... _usually._ Spells cast by more than one wizard at once will of course be stronger, that's why the spell for the Hunt is cast by seven wizards but that's barely anything compared to an alpha and omega sharing power. Though it's incredibly difficult and rare as most people aren't particularly willing to give up power and it drains you physically, mentally and magically to do so.”

 

“So only alphas and omegas can do it?” Harry questioned, Severus nodded. “But only omegas have to give up their power.” Harry grumbled, being an omega didn't seem like much fun.

 

“The alpha has to give back in return for it to work,” Severus corrected. “It's a common misconception and a reason why it's rare, you also have to have a lot of power already to be able to transfer any to someone else.”

 

“I guess that's more fair, how much power does it take?” Harry asked, desperate to know if he'd be able to share power with someone.

 

Severus laughed, knowing precisely why he was asking. “Don't worry, I'm sure if you found an alpha powerful enough to share with you, you'd be able to blow a hole in Hogwarts.”

 

“Do you have to have... mated for it to work?”

 

“Yes, you can't just do it with any random alpha, it has to specifically be _your_ alpha.” Severus explained, Harry looked a little deflated, like a child who'd been told he couldn't play with his toy yet.

 

“Are there any more powers omega's have?”

 

“A few.” Severus answered, so that's what they talked about for the rest of their date, with a small amount of stories from their lives and planning their next training session.

 

It was nice and comfortable, both were free and easy and calm, relaxed in their own little world among the trees. They finished most of the picnic early, Severus commenting how good it was, and didn't realise how late it was getting as they lay on the grass laughing together; they couldn't see that the sun had already set and that dinner would soon be starting in the Great Hall and they would both be expected to be there.

 

Once it dawned on Severus that it probably was nearly time to go back in, neither of them wanted to go. They did however and no one had noticed their strange simultaneous absence. Hermione and Ron were satisfied with Harry's answer that he wanted to be alone and had spent the day studying by himself, and no one had missed Snape since he usually spent most of his time alone in his dungeon.


	12. The Kiss

A little less than a month had gone by since the picnic; they'd not really had any other dates though they now spent time at the end of training to just be with each other, and it had quickly become the highlight of both of their weeks.

 

Harry was wondering how to move them on to the ' _next step_ '. They'd kissed before in the shack but that was different - there had seemed to be times when they were going to kiss but it was usually just a peck, nothing like in the shack. He didn't think he was fully ready to go all the way with Snape, he wasn't even sure what that would _mean_ for an alpha and omega - would it be like the Hunt where they would be stuck together forever? Not that he was fully sure he'd mind that, but he supposed it wasn't like that since that would mean Snape would also be a virgin which he doubted.

 

The only person, other than Snape, he'd kissed was Cho and that had taken two years and the added push of mistletoe for it to happen, though at least Cedric isn't likely to steal this one.

 

He wondered when would be the best time or if he should be the one to go for it in general. What if Snape didn't want it yet? Surely if he did he'd have done it by now, he is the alpha after all.

 

Harry resolved to try a bit more at the next training meeting in a few days.

 

*** * ***

 

The end of training was approaching and Harry was _sure_ Snape could feel how nervous he felt, he must have been able to, to Harry at least it felt like he was permeating the air with his anxiety.

 

Harry moved towards Snape at the end, unsure what to do, all he knew was that he wasn't going to be able to kiss him from the other end of the room. He got so close it was almost uncomfortable.

 

Snape looked down at him. “Yes?” He asked, smirking a little at his cute little omega.

 

“I _really_ like you.” Harry mumbled.

 

“I really like you too.” Severus said leaning down to kiss Harry on the nose, and while it made him melt, he still wanted more.

 

Harry leaned up to kiss Severus on the lips, standing on his tiptoes and wrapping his arms around him so naturally it was almost as though he'd done it hundreds of times. Snape pulled back a bit, they hadn't kissed like this since the shack but it was clear Harry wanted it so he gave in and continued, his nature shining through as he easily took control of the kiss.

 

Harry was fine with giving Snape the control since he was getting what he wanted anyway, besides he _liked_ when Snape took control.

 

They broke apart, Harry breathing heavily, not only from how much he was enjoying the kiss.

 

“You're supposed to breathe too.” Severus laughed, giving Harry a minute before they continued.

 

Harry lost himself in the kiss, he could barely even register that he was still on the floor, he felt like he was floating but it only made him clutch Snape that much harder in an attempt to keep himself grounded. He was so lost he didn't realise his problem until it became apparent to both of them.

 

Severus was lost too, but not as much as Harry, it still took him a short while to notice Harry grinding himself against him however. He wasn't sure what to do, he did know however that Harry clearly was unaware of this fact.

 

Deciding his best course of action was to remove the boy humping his leg he gently pushed him away; the last thing he wanted to do was make Harry feel rejected and when he saw Harry's pout he couldn't help wondering if he should just let him continue. He knew when he saw that sad little face he'd do anything to make Harry happy, but he also had to be firm sometimes.

 

Harry pouted at the loss of friction, and noticing his growing erection for the first time, he blushed - now it was Snape's turn to nearly melt. There is nothing, he decided, better than a pouty, slightly embarrassed Harry.

 

“I er...” Harry wasn't sure what to say, this hadn't happened with Cho, he wasn't sure what to do. “I didn't mean...” He didn't know why he was about to apologise or why he stopped before he could, he was just glad Snape wasn't laughing at him.

 

Severus took Harry's hands in his, smiling at him reassuringly. “It perfectly natural, I'm glad you were enjoying it.” He said truthfully.

 

“So we don't have to stop?” Harry asked eagerly.

 

“Not if you don't want to, would you like help with that?” Severus asked nodding to Harry's crotch, Harry stood awkwardly.

 

“Like... sex?” He asked nervously, he didn't know if he was ready for that. Harry didn't think much about sex, and sex with a man wasn't _ever_ really something he had thought about... not until recently.

 

“No, no, not sex.” Severus said quickly, seeing how worried Harry was, he wasn't about to pressure him into anything. “I was thinking more frottage or a hand job, if you'd like. Whatever you want... or neither,” It was difficult to tell who was more nervous. “You can deal with it in private if you would like. I can wait.” The _last_ thing Severus wanted was to hurt Harry.

 

Harry stared at Snape confused, he didn't know what he was suggesting; well, he knew what deal with it in private meant but that was about it. Hermione wasn't wrong when she said he was pure.

 

Severus could tell by the blank look on Harry's face that he hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about.

 

“Harry, how far have you gone with someone?” He asked, he needed to know to make sure he wasn't going too fast for him. His alpha senses could tell him Harry was a virgin but other than not having had actual penetrative sex he couldn't tell. Harry blushed even more, not sure he wanted to admit it. “It won't make my feelings for you any different, I just want you to feel comfortable, it's okay if it's too personal.”

 

Harry shook his head, going on the reasoning that Snape hadn't laughed at him yet so he probably wouldn't now. “I kissed Cho, that's it.”

 

Severus really wished he hadn't said her name, as now all the thoughts running through his head were ways he could rip her to shreds. He tired to calm his alpha, it was difficult though, with Harry's confession of being even purer than Severus had imagined. The rational side of Severus told himself it didn't matter either way, he loved Harry not his lack of experience, but the alpha side felt drunk on the knowledge.

 

“I know it's...” Harry went to say lame as Snape hadn't spoken yet, Severus however cut him off.

 

“It's fine.” His voice came out deeper and more bass and Harry could feel it vibrating his chest, it was so sexy Harry thought it should be illegal. “I've already told you, it doesn't change anything. Would you like me to explain?” He asked getting a firmer grip on himself, it didn't escape his notice however the reaction Harry was having to his voice, as his member which had flagged slightly under their awkward conversation was slowing coming back to life.

 

Harry nodded, he wanted nothing more than for Snape to keep talking in that perfect voice, he hadn't thought his normal voice could get any better, he swallowed and listened carefully.

 

“Frottage, you were already doing, it's just rubbing against each other, a hand job would involve me touching you the way you touch yourself and don't worry we could keep kissing during either of them. The offer for neither still obviously stands and, as I said, I'll wait if you want to sort yourself out.” Severus wanted nothing more than to touch Harry but this wasn't his choice, luckily they were thinking along the same lines.

 

“T...the first one. Please.” Harry said, startlingly submissive.

 

“Well since as you asked so nicely.” Severus teased and pulled Harry back towards him, planting his leg firmly between Harry's and capturing his mouth in a kiss again, the first to be initiated by Snape.

 

Harry readily began thrusting against Snape's leg again, pouring himself deeply into the kiss. The kiss was broken every so often so Severus could whisper a word or two of praise huskily against Harry's ear, or moved down to lick at his neck tasting him and breathing in his wonderful scent, it took all he had to not bite down and leave a mark there so people knew what he had, what only he had _ever_ had. It certainly didn't help that Harry tilted his neck so perfectly, almost begging for Snape's mark.

 

Harry's hips bucked more erratically, Severus knew he was close to finishing he smirked moving his knee back, just to hear him whine and see the beautiful need in his sparkling green eyes. He replaced his knee moving it against Harry's movements to create a different friction than before, pushing Harry easily over the edge.

 

Harry's scream as he came was drowned by Severus' kiss, as he fell limply against Snape. Severus held him up easily, still kissing his brow gently as he came down from his orgasm.

 

“You're _so_ beautiful.” Severus muttered random words of praise and love, to the body lying against him. “So good, so good.” He rambled pointlessly since Harry could barely focus on anything but the intense feeling of satisfaction; he'd _never_ cum like that... even when he'd thought of Snape before alone in bed he'd hadn't cum like that, and lost himself so completely.

 

Harry opened his eyes so Snape stopped his mostly unintelligible ramblings and smoothed Harry hair back from his damp forehead.

 

“Why don't we get you cleaned up?” Severus suggested, Harry nodded and let Severus get on with scourgifying him and his clothes, it had gone straight through Harry's trousers and onto Severus' robes. He didn't seem to mind though but it reminded Harry suddenly.

 

“You never got to...” He trailed off not wanting to say it.

 

“Trust me, I will.” Severus replied, as if he had any other choice but to go sort himself out after the display Harry put on.

 

“But should I...?” Why was it so damn hard to talk about this stuff?

 

“I think you've done quite enough.” Severus wasn't stupid; the boy had already been physically and magically drained from training, with this on top he wasn't going to push the him too far. Harry looked a little put out, maybe Snape didn't think he'd be able but he was sure he could make Snape feel like he had if he really tried. “You're just too tired, you trained hard today, you should rest,” He said gently running his hand over Harry's cheek. “Don't worry,” He said leaning down to give him a peck. “You'll be helping me from afar since there is no way I'll be able to get you, and how you looked cumming so close to me, out of my head.”

 

Harry's breathing sped up and he swallowed.

 

Severus chuckled lowly. “You like knowing that I'll be touching myself to you, don't you?” Harry nodded dumbly, it wasn't fair that it was so easy for Snape to talk about without being embarrassed. “What did you think I was thinking about since we've been going out?” He continued huskily. “Since the Hunt began, just seeing you got me so frustrated I could barely take it, sometimes I only just made it somewhere private before I lost control and couldn't handle it anymore.”

 

Harry was staring at Snape, his mouth open and eyes glassy, hanging onto every word.

 

“Come on,” Severus helped Harry up. “You need rest, would you like me to walk you back?”

 

“Are you sure you don't want...” Harry started but Severus shook his head, cutting him off - maybe he was wrong, maybe Harry is very much like an omega but only sexually.

 

“Next time.” Severus promised, then turning his voice stern. “Now, bed.” He all but commanded.

 

Harry followed his order, walking up to the Gryffindor common room, alone. Severus had offered to walk him again once they were out of the training room, but Harry had decided to go on his own so it wouldn't look suspicious. He muttered something about training being really tiring to Ron and Hermione and then headed for bed.

 

He realised Snape was right... as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep, snoring softly, tired from a hard, albeit pleasurable, day.


	13. The Feast

Their next couple of training sessions went about the same, true to his promise Severus had let Harry get him off with his hand and things were progressing well. They hadn't gone further than hand-jobs but they'd talked about it, Severus had enjoyed describing different things they could do. He was shocked at how innocent the boy actually was, though he supposed he didn't really have much time for relationships, he was still surprised about the things he didn't know. Regardless Harry was very eager to move things on, it was Severus who was worried about rushing things, he didn't want to hurt Harry.

 

He knew Harry was nervous about actually having sex, with anyone but particularly an alpha because of the, admittedly little, knowledge he had about mating but Severus had explained that they wouldn't bond and Harry wouldn't become pregnant if it was something he wanted. Harry still wanted to wait a bit, which Severus accepted easily.

 

*** * ***

 

One evening Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with everyone else when suddenly Colin jumped up and pointed to the fireplace shrieking.

 

“I just saw Professor Snape's f...face in the fireplace!”

 

Immediately everyone turned towards the fireplace, seeing nothing out of the ordinary as the coals crackled soothingly. Harry craning to make sure.

 

“Don't bother,” Ron said to Harry, pulling him back to their chess game. “I reckon he's lost the plot.” He said taking Harry's queen.

 

“Yeah, probably.” Harry mumbled, but he couldn't stop thinking that it _might_ be him so he waited until everyone else went to bed.

 

“Aren't you coming?” Ron asked, Harry shook his head.

 

“I forgot that I still haven't done that homework for Astronomy.” He said, pulling his books out and arranging them on the table in front of the fire to make the story a little more believable, Ron nodded and went to bed.

 

“I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to be loyal and honest.” A voice said from the fireplace, Harry jumped about ten foot in the air, clutching his chest and breathing heavily. Severus rolled his eyes, already expecting the drama.

 

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?!” He asked in a voice that definitely confirmed Severus' suspicions.

 

“You're so dramatic.” Severus laughed.

 

“Okay, _that_ is the cauldron calling the kettle black, that is.” Harry said, stopping his production and sitting down on the floor in front of the fire to see Severus better. “Besides I wasn't lying, I really haven't done the homework.” He pointed out receiving a chastising look off Snape.

 

“When's it due?” He asked, now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

 

“Don't start getting all teacher on me. Besides I'm gonna do it, have I _ever_ not handed in my homework to you?”

 

“The only people who haven't handed in their homework to me were petrified by a snake.” Snape said proudly.

 

“That's _actually_ true isn't it?”

 

Severus sniggered. “I can't help it if I inspire a healthy work ethic in my students.”

 

“A healthy amount of fear you mean.” Harry corrected. “Or is that an _un_ healthy amount of fear?”

 

“Regardless,” Severus cut him off, making Harry smirk. “There is a _point_ to this call.”

 

“And here I thought you just called to see me.” Harry crossed his arms and dramatically looked away with a ' _humph_ '.

 

“Obviously, I wanted to just talk to you as well but I was intending to ask you something.”

 

“Oh, what?” Harry said interested again.

 

“The Halloween Feast is coming up and I wondered if you'd like to spend it with me?” He said, slightly nervous. “You don't have to if you'd rather spend it with your friends.” He added quickly.

 

“Of course I'd like to spend it with you!” Harry said excitedly before reality kicked in and he deflated a little. “But how are we going to go to the Feast together without it looking suspicious?”

 

“We won't be going to the Feast.” Severus began. “We'll go to my quarters, no one will be down there while the Feast is happening, we'll have it to ourselves. We'll have our own feast, I dare say my dungeon won't be as romantic as your picnic but we'll be together.”

 

Harry could barely sit still he was so excited. “Alright.” He said immediately. “I'd love to.”

 

“Great. You should probably make up an excuse to your friends, so they don't get suspicious or worry where you've got to.”

 

“Oh, yeah, right.” He hadn't thought about what his friends would think about him missing the feast.

 

“I'm glad you noticed me, I wasn't sure until I saw you sending your friend upstairs.” Severus said truthfully, it would have been more ideal for Harry to have communicated that he'd seen him but he wasn't paying attention every time Severus called.

 

“It wasn't me actually, it was Colin. You scared him half to death, nobody believed him though.” Harry could see Severus trying not to laugh. “It's not funny, he was still talking about it when he went upstairs.” He scolded but couldn't help his own laugh.

 

They talked a long time, well into the night, Snape insisted that he help Harry with his homework and Harry couldn't deny that it was probably the best chart he'd ever done by the end. Eventually though it was time to stop and Severus had to be the one to end the call as Harry was completely unwilling. Finally Severus got Harry to see sense and sent him to bed, telling him they could talk more the next day and of course that he had Halloween Feast to look forward to.

 

*** * ***

 

“Rotten luck that is,” Ron said fixing his robes slightly. “Are you _sure_ you're too sick to come?”

 

Harry nodded and gave a cough. “I don't even want to get up, let alone go down and sit with them lot being loud, I'll just have a nap.”

 

“Okay, want me to bring you any food back?”

 

“Nah, I don't think I could manage anything.”

 

“If you still feel bad in the morning you should see Madam Pomfrey, I don't see why you don't now.”

 

“What's the point, it won't work in time for me to be well enough for the Feast and this way I can get a few extra days off school.” Harry smirked and rolled over.

 

“Smart, might get you to cough in my face or something when I get back... see you Harry.” Ron said, leaving Harry alone.

 

Once Harry was sure he was gone he jumped out of his bed and pulled the curtains, it wouldn't do for someone to get back and find that he wasn't in bed like he was supposed to be. He pulled on his nicest clothes - they weren't robes but he guessed they'd do - and then his invisibility cloak, before heading down to Snape's rooms.

 

He knew where they were because he could see it on the map, he wanted to make sure he'd know if someone was coming near Snape's room, or just generally to stop him from walking into anyone on the way.

 

He knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Severus to answer.

 

The door opened and Snape stared, obviously confused for a second, before smirking. “I presume you have your cloak on.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Harry remembered pulling it off, Severus stepped out of his way to let him through into his rooms.

 

“Here,” He said, taking Harry cloak for him and hanging it up. “We'll just try to remember where we put it.” He joked, Harry laughed and looked around. “You don't have to gawp at my quarters like that.”

 

“I've never gawped at your quarters.” Harry smirked up at him. “Besides, it's interesting, it's not really how I imagined it.”

 

“You've been imagining my rooms?”

 

Harry nodded. He and Ron used to picture what it would look like, they assumed greens and blacks everywhere with jars of unpleasant looking potions and things too important to keep in the potion stores. When they would get more fanciful, or drunk is a more common term, they would imagine limbs of disobedient children, though as Ron correctly stated, if that was the case Harry would have had a part of him strung up there years ago.

 

“Yeah, me and Ron used to wonder, guess we were wrong though, there doesn't seem to be any shackles or whips.” Harry continued his scrutiny of the room.

 

“I keep those in the bedroom.” Severus smirked at him teasingly, Harry chuckled.

 

“Where's the food then?” Harry asked rubbing his stomach and still staring around the room as if he could have missed it.

 

“That's all you came for, isn't it?” Severus said, getting up to go to the kitchen, gesturing for Harry to follow.

 

“I'm hungry, I haven't eaten much, I've been pretending to be sick all afternoon.” Harry grumbled.

 

“I didn't tell you to go method,” Severus laughed and pointed to the table.

 

It was set up for two people, a candle and a vase in the middle to inject a small amount of romance and all around the kitchen counter was plates and plates of foods, muggle and wizard. Harry stared at some of the muggle sweets, most of them he'd never had but he'd had some and despite the array of wizard candy he missed them quite a lot.

 

“You got muggle stuff?” Harry asked looking at the food, Severus handed him a plate.

 

“I thought you'd appreciate having some sweets that aren't designed to be disgusting or get away from you.”

 

Harry nodded. “Wizards are weird.” He said absently, trying to decide what to eat.

 

They sat and talked for a few hours, Severus didn't eat much but laughed when Harry managed to get jam all down his chin while eating a scone, reaching over to wipe it away for him. Harry smiled a crumby smile and leaned into his touch.

 

*** * ***

 

Later once they had both finished eating, and Harry was sitting perched on Snape's lap kissing him hard and running his hands over every bit of body he could find, Severus suggested they try something a bit new. Harry agreed eagerly, wanting Severus in whatever way he could have him.

 

Snape lifted Harry off his lap and placed him to sit on the table after casting a Depulso to push everything back, he opened Harry trousers and pulled them and his underwear down to mid thigh, just enough to get to what he needed.

 

He then wasted no time in taking Harry into his mouth, Harry – thanks to Snape – was already aware of the idea of a blow job but _feeling_ it was entirely different, he couldn't believe the feelings running through him, it was almost overwhelming.

 

Severus started slow, steadily building up a rhythm as he bobbed his head, occasionally taking Harry down to the root - he'd found a while ago that Harry didn't have much in the way of hair down there but that didn't bother him at all, he'd always preferred his subs to be smooth. Pressing his nose into Harry's scattered pubes before pulling back up and taking him in quickly again, Severus looked up to see Harry staring at him transfixed; he hummed around him to watch how the boy reacted and wasn't disappointed as Harry moaned and threw his head back in pure ecstasy.

 

He reached up and took Harry's hands, which were currently propping him up on the table, and pulled them to bury them in his own hair. Harry looked down again feeling Severus' silky onyx locks, he ran his hands through them on his own, feeling Severus' going round him to support his back.

 

Eventually Harry pulled one hand away from Severus to hold himself up so Severus could start playing with Harry's balls, he pinched them gently between his thumb and forefinger pulling very slightly, taking Harry gripping his hair tighter as a good sign.

 

“I'm coming.” Harry warned, Severus hummed swallowing his cum happily and milking him through his post orgasm stage, continuing to suck gently at his dick until Harry gave a slightly pained noise that suggested over-stimulation

 

Severus pulled off, now suitably hard from Harry's display, and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him onto his lap.

 

“Your turn.” Harry said.

 

“Are you sure?” Severus asked cautiously, Harry nodded and looked a little coy.

 

“Please?” He asked, Severus' face softened, how could he deny his little omega anything when he asked so cutely? With his nod of approval, Harry climbed off his lap and undid his dress trousers.

 

Severus lifted himself up and worked his trousers and underwear down to make it easier for Harry, remaining standing.

 

Harry stared at the member in front of him, he'd seen it before of course but not from this angle, not this close. Here he could see every vain and wrinkle, he ran a finger lightly over a vain, Severus indulged him, letting him explore, figure things out at his own place.

 

Harry wasn't sure what to do, even having just had this done to him he didn't really know where to start. He decided to go the way Severus had and jump in head first, as it were. He opened his mouth and took Severus' dick in, it took him some time to find his rhythm and even when he had it wasn't much of one, he wasn't able to entirely match up his bobbing to his breathing.

 

Remembering how good it had felt when Snape did it he started to take Severus all the way in, he coughed and gagged but continued to try until he felt a hand in his hair pulling him back. He looked up at the man doing so.

 

“Don't try and force yourself, it comes with practice, no one expects you to be perfect straight away.” Severus said gently, stroking Harry's cheek.

 

Harry nodded. “Okay.” He said, but he was certain he could do it, it couldn't be _that_ hard and he wanted to please Snape, make him feel the way he had done.

 

Severus stroked Harry's hair but no longer had a hold on it, a clear sign that he should continue, and Harry was only too happy to oblige. He started again, remembering the attention Severus gave to his balls he did that too, even pulling off his prick to give them reverent kisses and feeling Severus give a definite reaction, he continued sucking on his balls and nuzzling them.

 

He kissed up his cock and wrapped his hot wet lips around him again. It didn't take long before he was trying to take him all in again and once again was being pulled off him.

 

“Didn't I tell you before not to try and take more than you could?” Snape's stern voice asked from above him, going straight to Harry's cock, Harry gave a short nod. “So you purposely disobeyed me?” Harry gave another nod looking down, Severus put a finger under his chin to lift it up. “Do you think I should give you another chance?”

 

Harry nodded erratically. “Please.” He said, his tone much more begging than he would ever admit.

 

Severus made a show of thinking about it. “One more chance,” He said, his voice still severe and still making Harry's dick twitch. “I know you can be my good boy.” He cooed teasingly, running his hands through Harry's hair again.

 

Harry nodded. He very much wanted to be Severus' good boy, he started for the fourth time taking him in but not more than he could reasonably handle bobbing quickly, trying as hard as he could to be good for Snape; he wasn't sure why he wanted it that badly, but he wanted to be called his good boy again and he was planning to achieve it.

 

It didn't take Severus much longer after than, seeing Harry so submissive. He knew he was right about Harry's omega tendency's coming out mostly during sex and he couldn't believe how beautiful he looked when he was submitting, even without knowing it. He came staring into Harry's amazing green eyes, he pulled out as he started cumming painting Harry's lips and chin with it, carefully avoiding his gorgeous eyes choosing instead to covered parts of his neck.

 

Harry smiled up at Severus stupidly feeling truly, happily and completely owned by him. For once everything felt perfect but then it always felt that way when he was with Snape, and while to a most people having that realisation while kneeling on the kitchen floor covered in cum would seem odd, Harry couldn't have felt better or more exhausted as he leaned forward to rest his head on Snape's leg.

 

Severus bent down to pick Harry up, scooping the boy into his arms, to wake him gently.

 

“Good boy,” He said to him, making Harry open his tired eyes. “Would you like me to take you back to Gryffindor tower?” He asked, he knew it would be difficult but he was willing to do whatever Harry wanted, and he doubted Harry would be able to make it there alone. It was late anyway, most people would be in bed so they were unlikely to run into anyone.

 

“Sleep here?” Harry asked quietly, not wanting to be even partially awake.

 

Severus thought about his options, the best was _definitely_ having Harry stay there with him as long as Harry was okay with it. “Would you mind sharing a bed?” He asked.

 

Harry's reply was just. “Cuddles.” before promptly falling back to sleep. Severus gave a low chuckle, trying not to wake him, and carried him to his room.

 

He doubted any of his clothes would fit Harry but he couldn't sleep in his jeans all night so he quickly took Harry's clothes off, receiving mumbled complaints from Harry that he was tired, as if he hadn't figured that out. He then pulled one of his shirts onto him, buttoning it up - he looked adorable, even if it looked like it was swallowing him.

 

Severus lay down to sleep after changing himself. As soon as he'd lay down on the bed Harry moved closer, cuddling into him. Severus wrapped an arm around him as well, vaguely thinking to himself what a nice way this was to fall asleep before drifting off himself.


	14. Sir

When Harry woke up he knew instantly he wasn't somewhere familiar, he didn't feel scared though, he could feel a calming sort of presence next to him. He knew it was Snape, memories of the night before flashed across his mind and he blushed, glad the room was dark.

 

He heard a noise, like a groan, it was obviously Snape – he knew what his groans sounded like by then – but it sounded like he was trying to stifle it. He heard a wet noise too and could guess what the man was doing. He blushed harder, feeling as though he was intruding.

 

Not sure what to do he figured he should let him know he was awake, he coughed a bit, trying not to startle Severus. He didn't stop, Harry guessed he hadn't heard him so coughed again a bit louder.

 

“You can either join in or take the cough potion I keep in the bathroom, but make a choice because you're putting me off.” Came Snape's slightly strained response.

 

Blushing still more Harry pulled the covers up a bit to hide his face, not wanting Snape to know how embarrassed he was. Soon the noises stopped and he heard a muttered cleaning spell and felt the bed shift as Severus lay down properly again. He pulled Harry towards him.

 

“Sorry I woke you, you should try and get more rest.” He said into the boy's ear, pecking his cheek.

 

“It's okay, what time is it?” Harry yawned.

 

“Probably about half five by now.” Severus answered, casting a tempus charm to be sure.

 

“Oh, why are you awake?”

 

“Because _someone_ was rubbing their arse into my dick all night.” Severus said, giving said arse a pinch.

 

Harry giggled. “Sorry.” He said, not sounding apologetic in the least, more so when he deliberately ground his ass into Severus.

 

“Cheeky.” Severus said, giving another pinch and pressing his face into Harry's hair. “Sleep.” He ordered, leaving no room for argument, he never did where Harry's health needs were concerned and so Harry slept.

 

*** * ***

 

It was morning and Snape was in a good mood for once, it must be the effect of two decent orgasms and waking up next to his beautiful boyfriend, he normally didn't bother to light any lamps in the morning until it was actually time to get up but this morning he wanted to see the gorgeous thing sleeping next to him.

 

He knew he needed to wake him up so he could get back to his dorm with little suspicions but he didn't want to, it seemed like a crime to wake something so adorable up, even if it was important. Logic won out in the end and he woke up his little omega as carefully as he could.

 

Seeing Harry's eyes peeking up at him from under his quilt, Severus couldn't help his smile, he already knew he was going to have to try extra hard to be a miserable old professor that day.

 

“Morning.” Snape said quietly to Harry, as though he were trying not to scare a small animal.

 

“Morning Sir.” Harry said back. There was an odd middle ground between what Harry called Snape, their relationship didn't constitute calling him Professor or Snape, as he'd referred to him for years but Severus still felt strange to say, and the worry he might slip up and call him that while in lesson was certainly not something that could be easily explained. Harry's preferred method, or at least current, was just not really saying his name, or _any_ name, they were usually alone anyway so there wasn't likely to be much confusion as to who he was talking to. Strangely though Sir just seemed to feel right, he'd never noticed before though.

 

Severus noticed the honorific, he was aware of Harry's discomfort and had agreed with him that if he slipped up and called him Severus in front of the class things were unlikely to go in their favour. The way Harry had said Sir though, how it rolled off the tongue so easily, it just felt _right,_ it worked for either situation nicely. He'd obviously like Harry to be able to use his name as well without worrying about them getting found out but that was somewhat unlikely, for now at least. Besides it made the alpha inside him do back-flips

 

“Sir?” Severus asked.

 

Harry nodded shyly, hoping Snape felt the same way. “I _like_ calling you Sir.” He stated more confidently.

 

Severus smirked and Harry could already tell Snape had no objection to the idea, Severus rolled Harry onto his back and straddled him, he bent down to capture his lips in a brief kiss. “Does it turn you on?” He asked huskily, his hot breath tickling Harry's face. Harry nodded. “Good,” He continued. “I think it's perfect too.”

 

They continued to make out, grinding on each other; Severus took Harry's hands and pinned them above his head, testing the waters a bit. He wanted to try it with something Harry was familiar with and was pleased when Harry gave a moan under him. Omega's were predisposed to be submissive that didn't mean it was everyone's cup of tea, or at least that they didn't all like the same things, and Severus doubted Harry would even know what he liked, that was if indeed he liked anything at all. He didn't mind helping him, he refused to sway his decision though; he was sure Harry would do whatever Severus told him he liked - he'd do anything to please him - of course he would, he was an omega and Severus by all accounts was _his_ alpha.

 

Eventually they had to say goodbye and Harry was back on his way up to Gryffindor tower. Though it was morning and it wouldn't seem that suspicious he still decided to pull his invisibility cloak over himself.

 

The portrait opened and Harry struggled through, keeping his cloak over himself, it was still early so he doubted anyone would be in the common room and even if they were they wouldn't be able to see him... which was why he nearly had a heart attack once he'd climbed through.

 

“Where have you been?” Hermione asked, looking hard just below the portrait hole, slightly to the right of Harry, who stumbled back on shaky legs clutching his heart.

 

“ _Christ,_ Hermione!” He said, breathing heavily, hoping that if he kept up with the dramatic act he'd be able to think something up. “You could kill someone doing that!”

 

Hermione got up and walked over to Harry, easily finding her way by the sound of his dramatic ramblings. She reached over and pulled the cloak off him, holding it up with one hand, raising her eyebrow at him.

 

“Where have _you_ been?” She asked again, and Harry knew he was going to have to answer quickly.

 

“I went for a walk.” He said casually.

 

“ _Really?_ In yesterday's clothes?” She inquired innocently.

 

“They were... closest.” Harry shrugged in an attempt to be nonchalant.

 

“Right... long walk was it? Because I've been sitting here for five hours and I didn't see you leave, nor did I see the portrait open for no reason.”

 

“Five _hours?!_ It's _eight!_ Do you _ever_ sleep?!”

 

“Don't change the subject!” She shouted. “Were you with Cho?” She asked more calmly.

 

“ _What?_ The girl that cried when I kissed her, walked out on me in a cafe decorated with fat naked babies and most _recently_ , watched me as I was tackled face first into custard, ruining her book? Yeah, yeah, I was with her.” He said sarcastically, taking his cloak before heading upstairs to the boys dorm.

 

“You were with _someone_ though.” Hermione said thoughtfully; she tried to remember anyone else Harry might have shown an interest in, or someone who had shown an interest in him. “Were you with Ginny?” She hadn't seen her since the beginning of the Halloween Feast.

 

Harry looked at her trying to discern if that was a joke or not, then burst out laughing regardless. Hermione glared at him.

 

“I... haha... I can't... hahaha... Oh my god, I can't breathe.” Harry said through his laughter as he climbed the stairs, using the banister to pull himself up.

 

“Yes, okay, I get it.” Hermione huffed as Harry tried to calm himself down.

 

It only worked for a while, once he got to the top he turned around to look back at Hermione, stopping laughing completely when he saw her face, before bursting out laughing again, so hard that he nearly fell down the stairs.

 

He was still laughing when he when he got into the boy's dorm, lying down on his bed trying to catch his breath. He was laughing so much he didn't notice Ginny coming out of the girl's dorm.

 

“What's Harry laughing at?” She asked Hermione, who was still glaring daggers in the direction he'd disappeared in.

 

“I asked him if he was seeing you.” Hermione answered, never one for tact.

 

“I don't see what's so funny about that, it _could_ happen.” She said crossing her arms, suddenly they heard fresh laughter from upstairs. “I'm _very_ popular!” She stamped her foot crossly.

 

“Is that what we're calling it now?” Hermione asked, going back to her work while Ginny stormed out.

 

*** * ***

 

Severus sat up, he knew he should probably be up and dealing with annoying children by now, but last night had been a good night and for once he wanted to wake up slowly. He thought he'd be able to until his arm started to burn.

 

He hissed in pain. “And I thought it was going to be such a nice day.” He grumbled pulling some robes on and leaving the castle as quickly as he could, his Lord was not one you'd ever want to keep waiting.

 

Severus had never really enjoyed flying, not on an animal, not by his own magic and certainly not on a broom. However it was necessary as he couldn't apparate from the school or to the Dark Lord's hideout, which currently was Malfoy Manor.

 

He wasn't sure if he was walking into a meeting or whether he would be seeing the Dark Lord alone, neither was ideal but a meeting would make it harder to use Occlumency on him. It was just the Dark Lord when he walked in, so he quickly pushed any thoughts of Harry and their nights to the back of his mind more forcefully.

 

“Severus,” He greeted in his overly sweet way, the way he used when he wanted something, Severus knew what he wanted this time was information. Which was good, information he could do, what was harder was tasks and missions. “Sit.” He nodded towards a chair, Severus sat, he preferred to stand but the Dark Lord didn't like people being able to make quick exits.

 

“You called for me, my Lord.” Severus said with respect he didn't feel, both were as false as the other but only one of them was fooled.

 

“I would like a report of the goings on at the school.” Voldemort smiled widely at his spy.

 

Severus gave a nod. “Of course, my Lord. You are aware they have reintroduced the Hunt.”

 

The Dark Lord gave a curt nod. “I remember.”

 

Severus wondered how much to tell him; he'd been thinking about it for a few days and was pretty sure he knew what would be okay to give away, besides by now the Dark Lord probably had already had reports from the children and their parents about Harry.

 

“Potter is an omega,” He said and saw a wider smile spread over the man's face, he looked amused. “It appears that even _he_ didn't know so he wasn't removed from the school like the others who didn't want to take part, he was forced to stay there for the week but managed to make it through without mating.”

 

“So the old crack pot wanted him to mate, did he?”

 

“It would appear so, my Lord.”

 

“So their hero is an omega,” Voldemort sneered. “And his great plan was to get him to mate so he'd have someone to save him.” He laughed, Severus had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, Harry might be an omega but he certainly didn't need _anyone_ to save him.

 

“That is what I thought, my Lord,” Severus lied. “So I kept him from mating over the week, that is why I stayed rather than returning, I felt it was best to act.” Severus bowed slightly in apology and looked up to meet the man's eyes.

 

He felt the Dark Lord's eyes boring into him and easily conjured memories of times he stopped Harry from following an alpha. After only a few memories he felt the weight in his mind lift and he knew the Dark Lord was out of his head. He took a breath, he knew he'd only seen what he'd wanted him to but it was always tense being with the Dark Lord.

 

“Excellent,” Voldemort praised. “You'll forgive me for checking.”

 

Severus nodded, it wasn't as though he had much choice. “Of course, my Lord.”

 

“He was being pursued by the younger Mr Malfoy, was he not?” Voldemort pressed.

 

“Yes, my Lord. But only because of his instincts, since the Hunt he has shown no further interest.” He added quickly, trying to remain respectful, despite everything, Draco was still one of his snakes and he wasn't going to hold his tongue if he could prevent him from getting hurt.

 

“Very good, keep an eye on him.”

 

“Yes, my Lord.”

 

“Do you have anything else to report?”

 

“I'm afraid not, my Lord. It is only the beginning of the year.”

 

“Yes, of course.” Voldemort nodded in agreement. “I believe I have taken up enough of your time,” He said still in his awkward, overly polite, false voice, that he reserved for his favourites. “Keep me informed.” He gestured to the door.

 

“Of course, my Lord.” Severus left, flying back to Hogwarts.


	15. Hermione

Since Harry's early morning appearance after Halloween, Hermione had been watching him carefully, trying to figure out where he had been. Obviously he hadn't been ill at Halloween, he'd spent it with someone. The question was just who.

 

She was pretty sure she had the answer.

 

The first thing she noticed was how happy Harry always seemed to be when he came back from his training sessions with Snape. At first she thought that he might not be going to training sessions and that it was just a cover, or that at most he was going training with Snape and _then_ going to meet someone afterwards. It would have made sense because he was coming back from the sessions later and later.

 

It wasn't until she noticed Harry looking towards the teacher's table, and she followed his eyes, she saw that the person he was looking at was Snape. It wasn't unusual for Harry to look at Snape, though it was usually a look of anger and hatred - or at least _was_ \- but now he was watching him with something else. Something _loving._

 

After she saw that, she realised that Harry had been defending Snape when Ron was ranting about him, which was a lot. She hadn't really thought about _why_ he was defending him, or getting annoyed at Ron when he was complaining. The most she thought about it was that Harry was grateful that Snape was training him and had helped him make it through the week, and showed that by telling Ron to leave him alone. Now it was obvious to her that he liked Snape a _lot_ more than he was letting on.

 

That didn't really _prove_ anything though, not until she looked at Snape and saw him discreetly looking at Harry. There was no mistaking _his_ look even if it was fleeting, he looked at Harry like he was the only person in the Great Hall.

 

It didn't make much sense that Snape loved Harry, he didn't even seem to _like_ him. He was always rude to him in lessons and put him down. Except that wasn't entirely true... he didn't put him down as much anymore, Snape never really pointed out Harry's mistakes and when he did it wasn't as degrading as it had been. Harry never seemed to be bothered by Snape pointing out what he'd done wrong, and would usually just try to fix it or ignore it, he didn't complain and whisper rude things about him to Ron. If Ron said anything he'd just shrug and say ' _It's only a potion_ '.

 

Then they caught each others eye, both smiled slightly and nodded, but it was their eyes that really gave them away. They glowed, the way alpha and omegas do when they see their alpha or omega. Hermione couldn't believe they were together, she knew she'd need to look into it more and ask Harry about things before she made a final decision.

 

So when she and Harry were in the library together studying, she looked around to make sure no one was around before coming out and asking him directly.

 

“You've been seeing Professor Snape, haven't you?” She said accusingly.

 

“ _What?_ No... I... Why would you...? How did you know?” Harry asked, giving up on lying.

 

“Because you're a terrible liar and you can't stop staring at him and _he_ can't stop staring at you...”

 

“He can't stop staring at me?!” Harry smiled widely.

 

“ _Yes_ , but now is _not_ the time.” She rolled her eyes at him. “When did it start? Have you mated with him? Are you _going_ to mate with him? Did you mate with him during the Hunt? How far have you gone with him? Have you done anything? Is he still like a teacher in bed and things?” She asked in a rush.

 

Harry laughed, glad that he wasn't being judged by Hermione. “It started after the Hunt but we did kiss in the Shrieking Shack during the Hunt...” Harry whispered, despite the fact the library was practically empty, Hermione stared at him her mouth open in shock. “I know, we haven't mated, I guess I could see us mating but I don't know yet.” She nodded in understanding, mating was a big commitment and Harry hadn't even known it was something that happened a few months ago. “We've done lots of... _stuff_ but we haven't gone all the way... He's not really like a teacher and definitely not like he is _as_ a teacher but he's... you know... _dominant_.” Harry barely breathed the last word, embarrassed.

 

“I can't believe you didn't _tell_ me!” She said, offended, slapping his arm playfully.

 

“I know, I know.” Harry put his hands up.

 

“Are you going to then?” She asked, quiet again.

 

“Am I going to what?” Harry looked at her baffled.

 

“Are you going to go all the way with him?” She pressed, sounding exasperated at having to spell it out for him.

 

“I hope so, I want to, I'm just not sure. We're kind of taking things slow.” Harry answered thoughtfully, before he hadn't cared about not being with anyone – he had bigger things to worry about – he didn't mind everyone around him doing things, he just wasn't interested. Now though it was all he could think about, how his first time would be, he was sure he was going to be awful and Severus would be great, he just didn't want to disappoint him.

 

“Good, then you can have time to get used to the idea, figure out what you want.” Hermione said, always full of advice.

 

“...You... You don't mind that... that I'm, you know, _with_ Snape?” He said nervously, she seemed okay but he wanted to be sure.

 

“Of _course_ not,” She said, decidedly. “If I did I'd have said so by now. You're legal and can make up your own mind, you deserve to be happy,” Harry smiled at her, it's always nice to be accepted. “...I don't know how Ron will feel about it though.” Harry's face fell, he hadn't thought about Ron - Ron _hated_ Snape, he wasn't going to accept how he felt towards him.

 

“Don't know how Ron will feel about what?” Ron asked suddenly, from behind them.

 

Harry stared at him his mouth open as though about to say something but no words came out, he closed it and swallowed but still couldn't say anything. He didn't know whether he should tell the truth or think of a lie. Finally Hermione couldn't take it any longer.

 

“Will you just _tell_ him, he's going to find out one way or the other.” She urged.

 

“Oh, erm... I'm not playing Quidditch this year.” Harry mumbled, Ron looked stricken.

 

“You... You're not, _why?”_ Ron stammered, Harry looked at Hermione as though he had proven a point.

 

“He reacts like this to hearing I'm not going to play Quidditch and you think I should tell him the actual news?”

 

Hermione gave him a deadly stare. “Get. On. With. It.”

 

“Okay, I'm actually seeing Snape.” Harry said, waiting for the inevitable. To his surprise however Ron's breathing calmed down and he wasn't in the midst of a breakdown.

 

“You mean you _will_ be playing Quidditch?” Ron asked eagerly, Harry nodded slowly, wondering where his friends priorities were at. “Good because we've got a match against Slytherin soon,” He breathed before looking like he was about to relapse. “Wait! _Snape?!”_ He shouted receiving a loud _'shh'_ from Hermione, Harry and Miss Pince.

 

“I'd prefer it if the whole school doesn't know.” Harry hissed.

 

“S...S...Snape?” Was all Ron seemed to be able to say in reply.

 

“I think I've broken him...” Harry said, watching Ron carefully.

 

“He'll come around.” Hermione assured him “Sooner or later. When he calms down a bit.”

 

Both of them looked doubtful.

 

“ _ **Snape?!”**_ Ron shouted again, that was enough for Pince who promptly threw them all out. Despite his condition Ron moved pretty quickly when being hit on the head with a levitated scroll.

 

Hermione stormed off angry to have been kicked out of the library while mid-way through her work, Harry looked at Ron and sighed. He helped him back to the common room, doubting he'd be able to find it himself.

 

Once he got there he left him with Seamus, telling him some rubbish about a Confundus that was off course and leaving Ron with him so he could be alone with his thoughts.

 

Or _nearly_ alone.

 

*** * ***

 

“So... I just traumatised Ron for life.” Harry said, walking into Snape's classroom, Severus was wiping his chalkboard down. He turned when he heard Harry, flashing him a smile before asking.

 

“And how did you do that?”

 

Harry groaned and sat on one of the desks. “I told him about us.”

 

“You told him about _us?!”_ Severus was clearly panicked.

 

“Are you mad about it?” Harry asked, he hadn't been sure about telling them but they are his friends and he didn't want to keep it a secret, besides Hermione already guessed so he'd only told Ron.

 

“No, not really, I can't say I'm surprised by the result though.” Severus said, rubbing his temple and joining Harry standing by the table.

 

“Would this be a bad time to tell you that Hermione knows too?”

 

“Is there anybody you _didn't_ tell?”

 

“ _I_ didn't tell her, she guessed it herself.” Harry said innocently, hearing Snape mutter something about know-it-alls, he slapped his shoulder. “Hey! She's my friend!”

 

“She's still a know-it-all.” Severus said, unapologetically.

 

“You should be glad, at least she didn't have a mental breakdown when she found out.”

 

“Where's Weasley now?” Snape asked curiously, he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to tell everyone.

 

“ _Ron_ ,” Harry emphasized. “Is in the common room, he won't tell anyone.” He assured him, Severus looked skeptical. “He _won't.”_ Harry insisted.

 

“I'd prefer to find that out for myself.”

 

Harry turned Severus' head to look him in the eye. “You are _not_ to threaten my friends.” He said clearly, glaring at him.

 

“Of course not.” Severus said, giving Harry a peck on the lips.

 

“I mean it.”

 

“Yes, dear.” Severus sighed playfully. _“So_ not an omega.” He added under his breath.

 

“Will you stop with your under the breath comments about my omega-ry-ness.” Harry grumbled.

 

“It's unlikely.” Severus smirked, Harry went to playfully hit him again Severus caught his wrist easily. “You can't hit your alpha.” Snape chuckled jokingly.

 

“Good thing you're not my alpha then.” Harry said, bringing his other arm up to hit him, Severus caught that one too.

 

“If I was I'd spank you for such disrespect.” Severus leaned towards Harry to capture his mouth in a kiss, he could tell how turned on he was from just having his hands restrained, but with a mention of punishment he saw Harry's breathing change rapidly and his chest arch into him. He may not act like one, but he really was a submissive at heart.

 

“If you were I'd let you.” Harry breathed back, before letting their mouths crash together.

 

“Only if I'm your alpha?” Severus asked, he hadn't been sure at first if mentioning a spanking or any punishments really would be a good idea, he'd explained them to Harry who seemed interested but it was a lot of trust to put in someone, even if it was part of your nature.

 

Harry thought for a second. “You basically are.” He stated truthfully, he thought of him that way anyway, even if they hadn't mated or even had sex yet.

 

“I'm glad you think of me like that.” Severus said sincerely.

 

“I've thought of like that since you stepped out of the floo and saved me.” Harry replied honestly, he didn't fully understand what made him so honest around Severus but he always was. He figured it was probably something to do with being an omega, since everything else in his life seemed to be now.

 

Severus opened his mouth to say something but before he could he grabbed Harry, pulling him off the desk and onto his feet and moving back away from him, looking a lot less friendly, his eyes glowing in their natural unnatural way.

 

Harry opened his mouth to ask what was happening but stopped when the door opened and Malfoy walked in. He stopped when he saw Harry, fixing him with a glare.

 

“Oh, sorry.” He drawled, clearly not bothered at all.

 

“Not at all, Potter was just leaving.” Severus said, sounding harsh, Harry shrugged and walked out. They were good at pretending to hate each other, they'd done it for a long time.

 

Severus knew Draco would be turning up eventually, he was likely going to have to go to a meeting with the Dark Lord. He tried to look on the bright side, at least it wasn't _him_ who had to explain why he was pursuing Harry.

 

Harry wandered back to the Gryffindor dorm, not sure why Draco was there but he was likely to be there a while and he didn't want to look like he was hanging around outside.

 

Harry met Hermione on the way; she was looking happier, she told him she'd been let back into the library and had finished her Arithmancy essay. They walked up to the common room together. Ron seemed to be in a better mood when they got up there.

 

“You're taking it well.” Hermione said, as they reached him.

 

Ron nodded. “Yeah, Fire Whiskey.”

 

“ _Seamus!”_ Hermione shouted.

 

“ _What?!_ He needed it, I don't know what happened but I think he was in shock. He just kept saying ' _No, I don't believe it. This can't be happening._ ' What was I _supposed_ to do?” Seamus defended.

 

“Whatever.” Hermione rolled her eyes, still clearly disapproving. Harry was busy laughing making Hermione give him a glare.

 

“Give that here Seamus.” Harry said, holding his hand out to take the bottle.


	16. Draco & Drunkenness

“Is there something I can help you with?” Snape asked, eyeing the door. He knew Harry was gone – he could tell – he just wished he wasn't. He turned his attention back to Draco.

 

“I have to go in front of the Dark Lord,” Severus nodded for him to continue. “Alone.”

 

“Oh?” Was Severus' diplomatic response. “And you want me to do..? What?”

 

“I want advice.”

 

“And you came to me instead of your father?”

 

“Have you _met_ my father?” Draco asked, crossing his arms bitterly. “He wouldn't help, he'd expect me to figure it out on my own.”

 

“You don't think _I_ might feel the same way?”

 

“If you don't help me I'll tell the Dark Lord _who_ stopped me from mating with Potter.” Draco threatened. Severus rolled his eyes, throwing a sneer Draco's way.

 

“You presume to threaten me in my own dungeon?” Severus asked, with deadly calm. “Do you not think that the Dark Lord would have already questioned me on this _and_ that if I didn't have a sufficient answer, I wouldn't be here to have this _pointless_ conversation.” Draco stood looking awkwardly at Snape, too proud to look down but to nervous to make actual eye contact. “What? No witty retort or ridiculous threat?” Severus asked with a snigger.

 

“If I _had_ mated with Potter during the Hunt he'd be my omega and under my control.” Draco said finally, not wanting to be bested, though he could see now why Severus was a favourite of the Dark Lord.

 

“A child like you couldn't even _begin_ to control an omega like Potter.” Snape spat.

 

“He's still an omega.” Draco argued.

 

“You would do well to remember that Potter defeated our Lord before and should therefore not be underestimated.” Severus pointed out - he didn't like alphas believing omegas were weak just because they were omegas. “You might also remember that he stole your peacock and humiliated you in front of the school.” He couldn't keep the smirk off his face if he tried with that statement.

 

Draco glared at him. “Will you help me?” He asked again, Severus looked him up and down.

 

“This is your first time meeting him?” Draco nodded. “Get ready to grovel for him.” Draco scoffed, Severus raised an eyebrow. “You wanted my help... _that's_ what you'll have to do, I wouldn't recommend getting on his bad side. Especially since you've already been called to him because he's displeased.” To his credit Draco looked down and wasn't smirking anymore. “I'll take you there and cover for you while you're gone.” Severus explained, he had already been told by the Dark Lord that was what was going to happen. “He won't stand for disrespect and his threshold for it is lower than others. He's going to ask you questions and you had better have answers. I wouldn't recommend lying since he is an accomplished Legilimens and _will_ be able to tell if you are.”

 

Severus was somewhat pleased to see Draco look shocked and slightly nervous; he hoped that Draco wouldn't make _his_ mistakes but he couldn't really help him, and it was best he be prepared for the meeting lest he go in as the arrogant child he was. So he helped him - enough that he'd be prepared but not so much that he'd seem coached - it was best if Voldemort knew nothing about him helping Draco but it wasn't likely to affect either of them. It was a little difficult speaking with any kind of civility to Draco, as he had been one of the alpha's pursuing Harry, and was still an alpha and thus a threat to him... well hardly a threat but close. Especially every time he put Harry or omegas in general down, it really rubbed Severus the wrong way.

 

*** * ***

 

Harry and Ron were still up and laughing with each other in the common room as everyone else went up to bed; the only other person there was Hermione, she hadn't touched the fire whiskey but had stayed glaring at them as they finished it off together. Harry hadn't intended to get as drunk as he had, but couldn't muster up the energy to care as he collapsed into fresh laughter with Ron.

 

Ron had completely gotten over his problem with Harry dating Snape, citing that it could have been worse, it could have been Malfoy. Which had been the cause for their helpless laughing fit, even Hermione had to hide her smirk. A small cynical, and probably correct, voice in the back of Harry's head told him that Ron might not feel the same way when he sobered up but again Harry wasn't bothered by that now.

 

Hermione, having some foresight as Ron and Harry continued to drink, cast a quick spell on them so they couldn't be able to say _'Snape'_ or _'Severus',_ since neither of them were being particularly quiet and, even if the common room was mostly empty, they could still be overheard. She had amused herself by spelling them to call him _'Shmoopie'_ instead.

 

Eventually Hermione had had enough and forced them both upstairs to bed, much to the annoyance of their room mates who were all woken up by this. Seamus was most annoyed since it was his fire whiskey they'd polished off, though as Hermione pointed out it was his fault for giving it them in the first place.

 

Once they were both successfully in bed Hermione left to sleep herself. Ron was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, Harry had more trouble getting to sleep. He couldn't tell if he was getting more drunk or more sober but he suddenly felt very alone. He didn't want to be alone, but Hermione was gone and Ron was dead to the world for the next few hours... he did know who he _could_ go to though.

 

He hauled himself up and pulled on his invisibility cloak giggling he wobbled down the stairs, he couldn't wait to surprise Severus. He stumbled a bit, and was nearly caught by Mrs Norris, but he made it to the dungeons relatively easily. Knowing the exact way to Snape's rooms he walked there, clearly on a mission, and knocked on the door loudly.

 

Severus answered the door, not looking like he had just got out of bed though he had, because of the few muttered spells to make him more presentable before opening the door. He still had his pajamas on, a black cotton T-shirt and a pair of joggers, but had pulled a cloak over the top so it wasn't visible

 

Before Severus could register that nothing was there Harry had flung himself at him, hugging and kissing him through the cloak that had mostly slid off him. Severus closed the door while still being attacked by Harry's kisses as Harry tried to pull his cloak off. Severus stopped his hands, holding Harry still.

 

“What's brought all this on?” He asked, he knew Harry normally wasn't like this and it confused and concerned him, almost as much as it excited him.

 

“I was lonely, I wanted to see you.” Harry said trying not to slur his words, believing he was doing a pretty good job.

 

“You're drunk.” Severus sighed, looking more closely at Harry. He guessed he should have been able to tell, he could taste the fire whiskey on his lips from Harry and smell it on him.

 

“No. How could I? I'm at school.” Harry lied. “Can I stay here? We can have the sex.” He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, in what he believed to be a sexy way.

 

Severus sighed out a laugh. “Yes, you can stay but we can't have ' _the sex_ '.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead and trying to lead him to the bedroom so they could both get some sleep.

 

Harry stayed firmly where he was though and pulled Snape's arm back. _“Why?!”_ He demanded.

 

“Because I'm not going to take advantage of you.” Severus answered simply.

 

“But I _want_ you to take advantage of me!” Harry whined. “Please!” Harry wrapped himself around Severus, grinding on him.

 

Sighing again, Severus lifted Harry and carried him to the bedroom. “No, and if you keep doing that you can go back to your dorm.”

 

“It doesn't have to be sex, we've done this before when I'm not drunk so it's fine.” Harry said, continuing to grind on him.

 

“Harry, that's enough.” Severus chastised dropping Harry onto the bed, Harry tried to go back over to him but Severus turned around sharply and pointed at him. “Stay.” He commanded and Harry obeyed, pouting and crossing his arms, while Severus found him something to wear, since Harry was still fully dressed.

 

Finally Severus found something suitable and he helped Harry dress. Harry deciding to make it as difficult as possible to get into his clothes, though he had not problem helping Snape get him out of them. Severus arranged Harry's stubborn limbs into his shirt, any of Snape's trousers would be much too long for Harry but his shirt covered what he needed it to, falling practically to his knees.

 

“You said you wanted to spank me,” Harry said rolling onto his stomach on the bed, more invitingly than Severus could really take. “You can, I've been naughty.”

 

“You're _always_ naughty.” Severus said jokingly, giving Harry a light spank and rolling him out of the middle of the bed so he could lie down as well.

 

“Harder!” Harry whined.

 

Severus rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Harry, pressing his nose into Harry's nape, never tiring of Harry's scent. “Not tonight,” He mumbled. “Go to sleep.”

 

“Bite me, mark me! I want to be your omega!” Harry demanded, Severus' eyes shot open.

 

“Don't say things like that.” He growled, already feeling the alpha in him starting to take control.

 

“Please, I'm yours!” Harry pleaded.

 

It took all of Severus' strength to say no but he did. Harry whined and ground his arse into Severus' dick, feeling it getting harder, Severus grabbed Harry's legs holding them still. “Harry, stop it.” He let go once Harry stopped trying to move them.

 

Remembering the first night they spent together, another night Severus had suppressed all his urges to make Harry his during the Hunt, Severus moved Harry's head to lie on his chest so he could hear his heart. It was something he had noticed at the time and several other times they had been together, something about it seemed to soothe him.

 

It worked then too as Harry fell straight to sleep soon after, Severus however couldn't find sleep so easily. Staying up to watch Harry. He knew Harry was drunk but he'd asked him to mark him, it probably meant nothing to Harry but it was all Severus could think about as he looked at his sleeping little omega. He wondered if Harry would remember anything when he woke up or if he was too far gone to even remember why he was waking up in Severus' bed. He wondered why and how Harry had got drunk, there wasn't any special occasion and the last time he saw him his friend was having a breakdown, though he supposed that could well be the answer.

 

*** * ***

 

“Shmoopie.” Harry mumbled half awake, feeling the familiar warm body next to him.

 

“Mmm.” Severus groaned giving him a shove, not appreciating the nickname.

 

“Shmoopie.” Harry said again, louder this time, trying to get Severus to stop lying on his arm.

 

“Call me that again and I'm pushing you out of bed.” Severus warned, moving so Harry could free his arm.

 

“Call you..?” Harry started. _“Oh,”_ He remembered Hermione's spell. “I can't help it, I can't call you Shmoopie” He tried to explain.

 

“You did it again.”

 

“I can't _help_ it. I can't _say_ Shmoopie” Harry grumbled, Severus went to say something but Harry stopped him. “Last night we got kinda drunk,” Severus gave him a ' _really I hadn't noticed_ ' look. “Hermione thought we'd let slip that you and I are dating, so she put a spell on us so we can't say Shmoo... your name.”

 

“Well, go to her immediately and get it removed! You are _not_ coming to my lesson and referring to me as Professor Shmoopie.” Harry laughed at Severus' annoyance and the idea of calling him ' _Professor Shmoopie_ ' “It is _not_ funny.”

 

“You're a grumpy Shmoopie today, aren't you?” Harry sniggered, nuzzling into Snape's side.

 

“Keep calling me Shmoopie and see how grumpy I can get.” Severus said threateningly. “I'll give you detention.”

 

“ _Detention?!_ We're in _bed!”_ Harry pointed out.

 

“You really think that would stop me?” Severus asked with a smirk.

 

“Hermione's right, you are really teachery in bed.”

 

“You've been discussing what I'm like in bed with _Granger?!”_

 

“Yeah, she's my friend.” Harry answered, like it was an obvious assumption to make.

 

“Does that mean you've been discussing it with Weasley too?” Snape inquired.

 

“No, he can't appreciate an attractive man as well as Hermione.”

 

“Granger find's me attractive? Well that's...” Severus paused trying to find the right word.

 

“Flattering?” Harry supplied.

 

“I was going to go with disturbing, but I suppose so.”

 

“It's not disturbing, she's just got good taste.”

 

“Really?! I thought she was going out with Weasley.”

 

“You are _so_ mean...” Harry said, rolling over to look Severus in the eyes. “So what happened last night?”

 

“You don't remember?” Severus asked, slightly disappointed.

 

“I remember parts.” Harry told him truthfully, he just wasn't sure he had everything right.

 

“So you don't remember the part where I fucked you into the bed until the only thing you could whisper was Shmoopie?” Severus asked him with a smirk, unable to help the snort that broke through.

 

“I was actually believing you then!” Harry grumbled, hitting Severus' shoulder.

 

“Trust me, if I'd been inside you, you'd know.” Severus promised, putting a hand on Harry's cheek and rubbing a thumb next to his lips. “You'd be able to feel me for days.”

 

Harry smirked at him, turned on by the thought. “So what _did_ happen then?”

 

“You came in, practically tackled me trying to get me to fuck you, then got all pouty when I refused and kept grinding on me until I forced you to go to sleep.”

 

“I remember all that,” Harry said thoughtfully. He remembered something else he thought he might have said but hoped he hadn't. “...I told you to mark me as well, didn't I?” At Snape's nod, Harry groaned and buried his face in the duvet. “Thanks for... not doing that.” He said, before realising that probably sounded offensive. “Not that I'd never want to, just... not right now.” He said honestly, he could really see Severus being his alpha but that couldn't happen not yet anyway.

 

“I know.” Severus answered. “It's alright... but never ask me that again unless you mean it.”

 

Harry nodded, he could hear the seriousness in Severus' voice and knew it was probably a difficult thing for him to turn down. His alpha probably made him want to mark Harry constantly, the same way Harry constantly wanted to be marked by him but he hadn't... for Harry. Sometimes Harry was genuinely shocked by Severus' level of restraint.

 

Harry huffed out a laugh and Severus raised an eyebrow. “Some Slytherin, doesn't even know how to properly take advantage of a Gryffindor.” He laughed loudly, getting hit in the face by a pillow, which did nothing to quell his laughing fit.


	17. Slytherin Vs Gryffindor Match

“How's Shmoopie?” Ron asked Harry when he came back from his extra training with Snape, sitting down to join them for dinner. Harry had been surprised by how accepting Ron had been, it had taken a short while for him to properly accept it while being sober but he had come round. Mostly due to Hermione's pestering. He admitted however that he wasn't completely sold, and that Snape certainly wasn't his first choice for Harry's boyfriend.

 

Harry grinned at him, they no longer had the spell on them but much to Severus' annoyance they had kept Shmoopie as a nickname so nobody found out who Harry was dating if they were happening to listen in. “He's good, said he didn't want me to leave.”

 

Ron pulled a face, Hermione smiled. “That's sweet.”

 

“Not really,” Harry shrugged. “It's because he doesn't want me to practice Quidditch.”

 

“What a snake.” Ron grumbled, he was always more hostile towards Slytherins when a match was coming up.

 

“It was a _joke,_ Ron.” Harry rolled his eyes; Ron never seemed to fully understand Severus' jokes or sarcasm, maybe it was just because he found it hard to believe Snape makes jokes.

 

“Oh, right. We _are_ still going for practice tonight, right?”

 

“Of course, I've got a few new moves to work on.”

 

“As long as you don't go easy on them, now that you're dating a Slytherin.” Ron said. sounding slightly concerned.

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah right,” He looked over to the teachers table at Snape. “It just makes me want to beat them even more.”

 

“Is Shmoopie still going to be supporting Slytherin?” Hermione asked.

 

Harry shrugged, he hadn't really thought about it. “I suppose so, why?”

 

“Because he's dating you and you're on the Gryffindor team.” She said, shaking her head.

 

“ _Hermione!”_ Ron said exasperated. “You don't just start supporting another team when you start dating someone from that team. Harry's not going to be waving a Slytherin flag at the next match.” He said with a sigh, before giving Harry a worried glance. “You're _not_ are you?”

 

“It's unlikely.” Harry chuckled.

 

“But it's different, Shmoopie isn't on the team, Harry _is._ Surely he'd want you to do well.” Hermione argued.

 

“He does... probably. Just not _too_ well.” Harry didn't care either way, the way he saw it, Severus can support his own team and Harry can support his. It made him look forward even more to the match - if Gryffindor won he'd be happy and if Slytherin won he'd be happy for Severus. That was only _if_ Slytherin won though and he was definitely planning to not let that happen.

 

*** * ***

 

“Hermione was wrong then.” Harry said as they walked out onto the pitch, Ron turned around to look where Harry was staring.

 

He saw Severus sitting watching all the players coming out like everyone else, wearing his usual bottle green robes, that he wore for every Slytherin match.

 

“Good, I think he'd look like a pillock in red.” Ron shrugged.

 

“Probably.” Harry agreed, imagining Severus in completely Gryffindor red robes.

 

They heard Hooch telling them to mount their brooms and then the whistle blow, giving each other a good luck nod they kicked off. Ron naturally going for the goal and Harry getting as high as he could.

 

He hovered several feet above the game watching out for the snitch and Draco, who was being unusually quiet and probably out for revenge. He noticed Draco first, since he always stuck close to Harry during games so he would know when Harry saw the snitch and follow him.

 

The game continued as normal, Ron seemed to be spurred on by his hatred of Slytherins and had blocked nearly every goal they'd tried to get past him. Harry had moved around a bit only seeing the snitch twice, Draco staying fairly close behind him.

 

Harry heard half of the crowd erupt into cheers and knew someone had scored, he listened carefully to the score curiously, hearing the commentator exclaim “ _90-70 to Gryffindor!_ ” He smiled to himself before looking around again, seeing a fleeting golden streak in the distance.

 

He looked over to Draco to see if he'd seen it yet, he clearly hadn't and he wasn't looking at Harry either, so before he _could_ notice Harry shot off towards the snitch he still had in his sights.

 

Draco felt rather than saw Harry race off, he followed him quickly hoping he wasn't too far behind. Looking where Harry was heading he could see the snitch as it changed course heading down, even Draco knew that wasn't a good thing because of how good Harry's dives were. They both dived, Draco gaining on Harry as they did, the snitch then turned and started back upwards.

 

Harry pulled out of his dive abruptly and followed after the snitch, Draco pulled out of his dive nearly falling off his broom. He knew he was too far behind, the way the snitch had changed directions Harry would be able to get to it first but Draco knew he'd be able to get to Harry.

 

He headed directly towards Harry as fast as he could, as long as he knocked Harry off his broom he'd easily catch the snitch and win the game. Harry didn't notice Draco heading straight for him, too fixated on the snitch, unable to see or hear anything else.

 

Everyone else could see and were outraged by Draco's shady tactics because it was so clear where he was aiming. However before he could get to Harry or the snitch, Draco seemed to hit something invisible and fell to the ground.

 

Harry grabbed the snitch and held it up triumphantly looking around to find Draco, expecting him to be close by, when he noticed he wasn't he searched a bit more seeing Draco lying on the floor with his broom. Confused and believing he'd been following him he looked around, his eyes naturally going to Snape, who he noticed putting his wand somewhat stealthily back into his robes. Harry raised an eyebrow and flew back to the ground.

 

He was immediately pulled into a celebratory group hug. Once he was finally able to move again he felt more arms fling around him, knowing Hermione's crushing hugs anywhere. It was only brief however before she went to congratulate Ron.

 

“What happened to Draco?” Harry asked, once they were back in the changing room, though he was sure Severus had something to do with it, he knew he could be wrong. Severus could easily have just cast a spell to make Draco float to the ground, even though that was normally the referees job.

 

“Didn't you see him coming for you?” Ron asked, even _he'd_ seen it and he'd been busy defending the goal at the time, Harry shook his head. “He was going to take you out but he must have over balanced or something because the next time I looked he was on the floor.”

 

“Oh.” Harry said, he still believed Severus had done something, if anything the fact that Draco had been going after him just cemented it more.

 

“Yeah, anyway we're going to celebrate in the common room, you coming?” Ron asked.

 

“Of course, I'm just gonna go do something first.”

 

“You gonna go rub it in Shmoopie's face?”

 

Harry gave him a smirk before leaving heading towards the dungeons, assuming that's where Severus would be. He hoped he wouldn't run into too many Slytherins, they didn't like him on a good day, they were unlikely to be kind since he just beat them.

 

Luckily not many of them were hanging around the corridors, most having retreated to their rooms before the Gryffindors could come around rubbing it in. The rest were elsewhere, enjoying the rest of their Saturday until curfew.

 

He found Severus where he usually was, in his office, sitting at his desk. He knocked before entering, Severus welcomed him in with a smile.

 

“I didn't think I'd see you tonight, thought you'd be celebrating with the others.” Severus stated.

 

“Yeah, I am, or I'm about to. I wanted to see you first though.” Harry said walking over to stand next to Severus, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“I'm touched.” Severus smirked and, despite his sarcasm, he really did mean it. “Nice catch by the way.” He said putting an arm around Harry's waist, rubbing his thumb on it absently.

 

“Thanks... Did you knock Draco off his broom?” Harry asked, thinking it was best to come out with it straight away.

 

Severus paused thinking of the best way to respond. “Yes, he was going to cheat.” Severus finally said, knowing full well that his snakes cheated all the time and if they'd tried to do that to anyone but Harry he probably wouldn't have cared... Maybe Weasley too since he's Harry's friend.

 

“It's cheating to knock a Draco off his broom as well.” Harry said, Severus couldn't tell if he was angry or disappointed or just didn't care.

 

“He's my player, it was self sabotage.” He said, receiving a glare from Harry. “You could have been hurt being knocked off your broom, I wasn't going to let that happen. It doesn't change anything... you'd have still won the match, Draco would have been disqualified for such blatant cheating, he never thinks things through.”

 

Harry nodded his agreement, the Slytherins had got away with some bad tactics before but obviously knocking a player off their broom had to be against the rules. “You still shouldn't have done it, Hooch would've floated me to the ground or he could've missed.”

 

“I didn't want to risk it, but fine I won't bother looking out for you next time.” Severus grumbled.

 

“It was very sweet.” Harry relented, pressing a kiss to Snape's cheek. “I thought you'd have wanted Slytherin to win though.”

 

“What would make you say that?” Severus asked with a snigger.

 

“No idea,” Harry said looking Severus, who was still wearing his bottle green robes, up and down. “Maybe it was the green robes.”

 

“Didn't you see the red?” Severus asked with a smirk, Harry looked at him confused, wondering what he was talking about. Severus gave him a playful grin and lifted his robe and trouser leg up revealing a red sock underneath. “Slytherin winning would be nice but seeing my favourite omegas team win is much nicer.”

 

Harry smiled, playing with Snape's hand. “That deserves a blow job.”

 

“Gross, Harry!” Came Ron's voice from nearby.

 

Harry and Severus looked immediately to the door. “How long have you been there?” Harry asked.

 

“I only just got here.” Ron said, his face bright red up to his ears and looking at his feet sheepishly under Snape's glare.

 

“Some other time?” Severus asked, Harry nodded.

 

“Definitely.” He agreed, gesturing for Ron to leave. He did so huffily, and turning back to Severus they kissed, though it wasn't as long as either of them would have liked since they could practically _feel_ Ron waiting impatiently outside.

 

As soon as Harry got outside he gave Ron a short smack to the back of the head. “Ow!”

 

“Cock-block much?!” Harry asked.

 

Ron rubbed the back of his head. “You're spending _way_ too much time with him.”

 

“I _would,_ if people didn't barge in on us.”

 

“I'm not sorry.” Ron smirked. “You were missing out on the party,” Harry shrugged. He'd rather spend his time with Severus than at some party. “You were missing all the _food.”_

 

“That's all you needed to say.” Harry replied, speeding up a bit.


	18. Christmas

Harry was sitting on Severus' sofa, sideways with his legs resting on Severus' lap, both of them were busy reading. Severus was reading a large book on Potions, marking out certain pages to remember to put them on the upcoming test, while Harry was relaxing reading the Quibbler, sniggering to himself every so often at the outrageous claims.

“Are you expecting a present from me?” Severus asked suddenly.

Harry looked up, thoughtful. “What for?” He asked.

“Christmas.”

“Oh, then no, why?” Harry asked confused, he hadn't really thought about getting Severus a present, but now he was thinking about it he thought he should.

“I wondered if you wanted to exchange presents... we don't _have_ to. I just didn't want you to get me one and get nothing from me or vice versa.”

“We can if you want.” Harry shrugged, sounding calmer than he felt - he had no idea what to get Severus for Christmas.

Severus tapped Harry's ankle thoughtfully. “It's your choice, I've never really cared for presents.” Severus wasn't sure if Harry would be able to afford a present, and even if he could it wasn't as though he could go out and get one.

“Erm... yeah, sure. I want to see you Christmas anyway.”

“You don't need to buy me a present to see me.” Severus chuckled.

“That's not what I meant, I mean we can swap presents then.”

“Alright,” Severus said, putting his book down and reaching over to pull Harry closer to him, ending up with Harry on his lap. “You want to make it like Halloween?”

Harry nodded. “Mmm, Halloween was great.”

“You still owe me a blow job.” Severus said, kissing down Harry's neck.

“If I save it till Christmas can I call it a present?”

“You're not getting out of giving me a present that easily.”

“Thought you said you didn't care about presents.”Harry smirked.

“Smart arse.” Severus said giving Harry a swift slap to his thigh, Harry gave a moan, Severus chuckled. “Deviant.”

“Says you.” Harry mumbled, nuzzling into Severus' neck.

*** * ***

“Ugh, he hates _everything._ There is _nothing_ to buy him.” Harry grumbled, dropping his head on the desk and groaning.

Hermione frowned, stepping over to Harry and Ron. “What are you talking about?”

“Shmoopie.” Harry and Ron said together.

“He's trying to buy him a present but he hates everything so...” Ron continued trailing off.

“He doesn't hate _everything..._ he likes _you.”_ Hermione said - it wasn't that helpful but it might get Harry to take his head off the desk.

“It's not like he can give him himself as a present.” Ron laughed. Harry lifted his head up, clearly thinking it was a good idea. _“Eww,_ Harry!”

“Oh, grow up Ron.” Hermione said rolling her eyes, settling herself next to him. “What does he like?”

“Nothing,” Harry grumbled, receiving a look from Hermione. “Well, he likes to read... but all the books he likes he's got... except...” Harry said thoughtfully.

*** * ***

“You're in a good mood.” Hermione commented, seeing Harry grinning.

“That would be because I've got the best present in the world, making me the best boyfriend in the world.”

“What is it?” Hermione asked, interested.

“Hey!” Ron shouted from up the corridor, running over to them and taking a second to catch his breath. “Mom said you can come,” He told Hermione before turning to Harry. “She said you can too, are you _sure_ you don't want to come?”

“I told you, I'm spending it with Shmoopie.” Harry answered.

*** * ***

“Harry didn't change his mind then?” Mrs Weasley asked, pulling Ron and Hermione into a hug.

“Hello to you too, mom.” Ron grumbled.

“I was only asking! Of course I'm pleased to see you. It's just a shame I couldn't see _all_ of you. Spending Christmas alone at school.”

“I don't think he's alone, mom.” Fred sniggered.

_“Must_ be love if he's willing to miss out on your Christmas dinner though.” George added seriously.

*** * ***

“Got your note, that was some real spy shit.” Harry laughed, holding up the note from Severus - it had come out of his cracker during dinner in the Great Hall, telling him he could go to Severus' quarters earlier than they had expected because the staff meeting had been postponed a few days.

“Well I _am_ a spy.” Severus laughed, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

“And what were you going to do if I lost the cracker pull?” Harry inquired.

“I didn't think you would.”

Harry shook his head smiling, sometimes Severus can be more Gryffindor than he'd like to let on. “I thought you were supposed to be the smart one that thinks things through.”

“Well, I've been under a lot of stress recently. Christmas is a difficult time for me, there's so much more joy to kill.” Harry chuckled. Severus noticed he wasn't carrying a bag, just some presents he'd deposited on the table on his way in. “Is that all you've brought?”

“What was I supposed to bring?”

“Well, you're staying the night so... clothes?” Severus chuckled, since it was obvious.

“I can just wear your shirt to sleep.”

“You _like_ wearing my shirt.” Severus accused, teasingly.

“No, I don't.” Harry protested.

“Yes, you do.”

“Maybe I do,” Harry relented, shrugging. “It's soft. Besides I _know_ you like me being wrapped up in your scent.”

“Oooh, someone's been reading about alphas.” Severus said in a teasing, slightly condescending, tone.

“Of course, I've gotta learn it somewhere... you don't want me picking it up off the streets, do you?” Harry flashed Severus a smirk.

“Very funny. Shall we move on to the presents, while it's still Christmas?”

“Oooh, presents!” Harry exclaimed happily, clapping his hands.

_“That..._ was one of the gayest things I've ever seen.” Severus snorted, but couldn't help finding his strange little boyfriend adorable.

“You've... had sex with men.” Harry pointed out.

“Still gayer.”

“Just give me my present.” Harry demanded and once again Severus had to remind himself that Harry was actually an omega.

“Alright bossy,” Severus said, rolling his eyes as he turned to get Harry's present and gesturing for Harry to sit while he did. “It's Halloween all over again, you only came for the food then.”

“But I stayed for the desert.”

“If you're good you might get some more.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, there's left over cake in cupboard.”

“So not what I meant.”

“Just open your present.”

“Now who's being bossy?” Harry asked, getting a glare from Severus. “Okay, okay, I'm opening it.”

Harry unwrapped the beautifully wrapped box, idly wondering if there was anything Severus wasn't good at. He revealed an ornate wooden box with several carvings etched into it, little pictures Harry recognised as runes. He traced his finger over the patterns making an oath to get Hermione to translate it as soon as she got back. He opened the box carefully, aware of Severus' interested but nervous eyes on him. It was full of potions, Harry probably should have guessed. He recognised some, but others were a complete mystery.

“Thanks.” Harry said - he was genuinely grateful and he was sure they were good potions, he just wasn't sure why.

“You probably won't recognise most of them,” Severus said awkwardly, not sure if Harry really liked it or not. “They're all labeled though - there's a lot of healing potions, some magic replenishing, Veritaserum, anything you might need. I also put in a Felix Felicis.”

“Wow,” Harry said, thinking of all the time it must have taken to make the potions for him, probably about as much time as Harry spent agonizing over what to buy Snape. “That's actually _really_ cool.”

“I'm glad you think so, there's a bit more though.” Severus said, taking the box and closing it, pointing to the runes around it. “It's a spell, my own, it prevents others from opening it, unless they know the counter.” He explained demonstrating trying to open it, the lid wouldn't budge. “Even if you try to use magic.” He continued, pointing his wand at the box and muttering a few words. The box sprung open but was completely empty inside or at least seemed so. “Then of course it's safe guarded.” He tried to put his hand in, the box snapped itself shut, he pulled his hand away just in time.

“Really, _wow!”_ Harry breathed, shocked at the level of effort Severus had gone to.

“It's also compatible with your wand, it's made out of holly and infused slightly with phoenix feather, and...” He said lifting the box carefully to show Harry the bottom, showing a stylized phoenix carved into it.

Done with using words Harry just jumped at Severus, kissing him and pulling him closer, while cautiously moving the box to the side to keep it safe. Severus laughed while kissing Harry back, before pushing him away slightly.

“You're not drunk again are you?” He chuckled.

“Only on love.” Harry replied with a sassy grin.

“Shut up.” Severus pulled him back into a kiss, the presents forgotten for now, shutting him up effectively.

“We should get back to the presents.” Harry said eventually, pulling away from him. “It's your turn.”

“I know,” Severus said, reluctant to let Harry go. “And I was just about to unwrap it.” He smirked, sliding his hand up Harry shirt.

Harry giggled, almost persuaded. “After.” He said stubbornly, crossing his arms with a pout.

Severus rolled his eyes, _“Fine.”_ He muttered, giving Harry's stuck out lip a quick peck and letting go of him.

Harry grabbed the presents quickly holding them out to Severus. “Open this one first.” He said tapping the bigger present.

Severus shook his head but relented. “Alright,” He said tearing the paper off it. It was a complete collection of Hercule Poirot. “You remembered.”

“Of course, I remember everything you say.”

“Not when we're in class you don't.”

“Rude.” Harry said, giving Severus a playful slap.

Severus took Harry's hands, pinning them to the sofa as he leaned closer towards him, pressing a brief kiss to his lips before biting down on one. “Are you _sure_ you want to take that tone with me?” He asked huskily, Harry swallowed starting to breath heavier, he shook his head too turned on to speak. “Thank you, it's a lovely present.” He said kissing Harry's nose before letting go of him and moving back, smirking at Harry's frustrated frown.

“Tease.” Harry grumbled.

“I'll make it up to you.” Severus promised, stroking a hand over Harry's cheek.

“Good,” Harry said, making Severus smile fondly at him. Severus lifted his next present, inspecting it slightly. “This one's kind of for both of us.” Harry prefaced.

“Oh?” Severus quirked an eyebrow, shaking the box gently. “Sounds double ended.” He sniggered.

“What?” Harry asked, confused.

Severus chuckled at Harry's innocence. “I'll tell you when you're older.” He teased, opening the present. “A board game?” He asked turning it over in his hand.

“Wizard Monopoly,” Harry shrugged. “You don't have anything fun down here that we can both do.”

“The bed's right through there,” Severus smirked, Harry gave him a nudge. “It's very sweet,” He pressed a kiss to Harry's head. “I like the books better though.”

“Of course you do.” Harry chuckled, Severus was pretty predictable.

“Books are safer,” Severus began with an amused warning. “You never know what you're getting into when you play with me.” Harry rolled his eyes, moving to sit on Severus' lap.

“I didn't expect anything else,” He smiled. “I don't mind spending an evening losing to you.”

Severus moved his legs so Harry was sitting between them, leaning back into Severus' chest and feeling strong arms wrap around him, one hand absently running through his hair, he snuggled closer into him, wriggling a little to get comfortable. They stayed like that for hours, curled up together, talking about other things they had got for Christmas and anything else on their minds. Occasionally Severus' hands would wander lower than Harry's head or Harry would _'accidentally'_ wriggle a bit too much into Severus' crotch, leading to them getting a bit off topic as they teased each other until they starting doing a bit more than teasing.

A few orgasms later they were both very close to falling asleep on the sofa so Severus lead Harry to the bedroom, neither of them needed to get undressed as they'd left most of their clothes on the sofa. They both pulled on some light clothes and curled back up next to each other under the covers.


	19. First Time

Severus woke up to Harry thrusting shallowly against his leg and running hands over Severus' thighs. Not particularly fazed he moved a little to wrap his arm around Harry, expecting him to be asleep, when he moved however he saw Harry's eyes were open.

 

“What are you doing?” Severus asked, placing a hand on Harry's leg, not to stop him more to just make it clear what he was referring to.

 

“I had a dream about you.” Harry answered, still pressing his hips against Severus.

 

“You should stop.” He said calmly, even as he felt Harry's hands exploring him, stroking over his stomach before moving to more sensitive areas. Pressing himself more firmly into Severus' leg Harry let out a long moan, practically begging to be fucked. “Harry, if you keep doing that I'll have no choice but to fuck you into the bed.” Severus said clearly, there _were_ limits to his restraint.

 

Harry continued humping Severus' leg, giving a drawn out moan and nuzzling Severus' side. “Please, sir.” Harry said, knowing he was pushing his luck but that's what he wanted.

 

Between Harry caressing his cock through his boxers and calling him _'Sir',_ all while moving so close to him and letting out such beautiful noises Severus really didn't have much choice. Despite being an omega Harry was pretty much in control, but Severus was definitely going to remedy that.

 

Flipping Harry so he was on his back he climbed on top of him and pinned his hips to the bed, making Harry whine slightly. He leant down, biting at Harry's neck, not enough to mate with him but enough for him to feel it; he licked over the bites, peppering kisses over them. “Are you _sure_ you want this?” Severus asked, moving back a little to look Harry in the eyes, he could see the desperation and want clearly written on his face - there was no hesitation but he still wanted confirmation. Harry nodded eagerly. “Out loud, little one.” Severus prompted.

 

“Yes, fuck, yes please.” Harry groaned, still trying to buck his hips up and get whatever friction he could, of course Severus was still seated on them and so he couldn't really move them well.

 

“Alright,” Severus shushed, gently stroking Harry's cheek. He pushed himself up onto his knees a bit, working Harry's boxers down and off his legs. “Normally,” He started rubbing a thumb around Harry's tight ring of muscle. “I'd have you suck my fingers until they're wet enough so I can watch your pretty mouth on them, but for your first time I think using lubricant would be best.” He said, moving his hand away to summon a vial.

 

He slicked his fingers up, moving them down to Harry's hole, rubbing around it carefully to spread the lube before inserting his middle finger. The cute mewl Harry let out as he did so made Severus want to take him immediately but he refrained, instead fighting his urges by putting his other arm around Harry, pulling his top half up a bit to bury his face in Harry's hair. He continued moving his finger in and out, he knew that omegas naturally stretch quicker than an average person but Harry was _way_ too adorable to rush.

 

He grazed his finger against Harry's prostate making Harry buck up and moan loudly, throwing his head back and gyrating his hips. Whispering a small “Again... _please”_ and receiving a hard rub to it.

 

Severus slipped a second finger in, scissoring them and pressing down hard on Harry's prostate before pulling out to the tip and shoving them back in somewhat roughly. He added a third, Harry writhed under him whining.

 

“Please sir... please hurry.” Harry begged breathlessly.

 

“I need to prepare you properly first.” Severus soothed calmly, though it was pretty clear his control was slipping. “I don't want to hurt you... at least not in a way you don't want.” He smirked, leaning down and sucking a hickey into Harry's chest.

 

“I don't care,” Harry whined. “I want you inside... _please.”_ Harry gasped out.

 

For a second Severus wondered if he was really in control if he bent to Harry's demands, but quickly decided he didn't care and ripped his fingers from Harry. He lifted Harry's legs, pulling them over his arms, letting them rest at his elbows. Severus moved his hand to steady his cock, ready to slide into Harry... he paused.

 

“Are you _sure?”_ He asked cautiously, not sure if he'd be able to handle a _'no'._

 

“Yes... please.” Harry begged, his mouth moving mutely as he reached up to clutch Severus, Severus moving down to help him reach. He pushed into Harry gently, both of them letting out deep groans.

 

“ _Fuck...”_ Severus hissed leaning down to kiss Harry, his hips moving steadily in and out of him, Harry had his arms wrapped tightly around Severus trying to pull him closer. “Move against me.” Severus commanded, Harry complied immediately, pushing back when Severus pushed forwards.

 

Harry's mouth moved in wordless complaints as Severus pulled away from him to pull his shirt off for better access to Harry's pert pink little nipples. He moved back down, following Harry's incessantly grabbing hands practically forcing him back down, trailing kisses down Harry's neck drawing a line to his left nipple before enveloping it with his hot mouth. Harry arched his chest up towards Severus' warmth, he could hear Harry's heart beating almost impossibly fast, biting down and giving it a tug he looked up at the way Harry's head was thrown back in clear pleasure. Severus sucked a dark bruise over Harry's nipple, growling as his thrusts became more erratic.

 

His hand snaked down to Harry's dick, wasting no time he started pumping Harry quickly, as in time with his thrusts as he could.

 

“Sir!” Harry warned, knowing he was about to cum.

 

“My name...” Severus said, aware he couldn't last much longer either. “Use my name.”

 

Harry nodded. “Severus...” He whispered, continuing to chant the name quietly.

 

“Can I come inside?” Severus asked quickly.

 

“Yes! Please! Severus!” Harry shouted.

 

“Harry, cum for me.” Severus said kissing Harry's forehead.

 

“ _Severus!”_ Harry screamed his release, clenching down on Severus' length pushing him over the edge as well.

 

“Harry...” Severus sighed out contentedly, continuing to thrust shallowly into Harry as they both rode out their orgasms.

 

Harry slumped boneless, the only thing even slightly holding him up was Severus' arm around his back. Harry gave a small whimper, signifying he was over-sensitive, so Severus stopped and pulled out carefully. He put his hand on Harry's cheek, swiping a thumb under his eye and leaning down to kiss his head again, moving his hand down to rub against Harry's hip.

 

Harry could feel Severus' cum leaking out of him and onto the bed but couldn't find the energy to care or get clean, just rolling over to snuggle against the man. Luckily Severus was there to cast a few simple cleaning charms over the bed and them both, he then pulled the covers over them, only pulling it halfway to let the cold air of the dungeon cool their heated bodies. Finally he tugged Harry closer to him, holding him for the rest of the night.

 

“You did _so_ well.” He assured Harry, before they both fell back to sleep.

 

*** * ***

 

Severus woke up to Harry watching him about two inches away from his face, it was an unusually pleasant – if a bit frightening – way to wake up.

 

“Morning.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Morning.” Severus replied with a smile, he stretched hearing the bones in his back and arms popping.

 

Harry laughed. “You're so old.” He said, snuggling up to Severus and kissing his cheek.

 

“It didn't seem to bother you last night.” Severus smirked down at him, wrapping an arm around Harry's neck rubbing his shoulder.

 

Harry's hands absently ran over Severus' still bare chest, carefully touching the smooth scarred skin and twisting a finger in the sparse hair scattered around Severus' belly button, running down into his pubes. He ran a finger gently over one of Severus' small raised scars.

 

“It doesn't bother me.” Harry said truthfully, pressing a loving kiss to Severus' side, nosing it playfully. Severus made a strangled sort of noise and wriggled uncomfortably, Harry smiled at him knowing him. “Are you ticklish?”

 

“No.” Severus said, defensively edging away slightly, seeing immediately where this was going.

 

“Really?” Harry asked, disbelief oozing from his pores; smirking he moved towards Severus slowly as if trying not to spook an animal, before jumping on top of him quickly and tickling his sides. Severus tried to wriggle away from Harry's onslaught, both of them knew he could easily push Harry off of him if he wanted but he decided to be a little sporting and allow Harry to get the upper hand for a little while as he giggled (not that Severus would _ever_ describe it as that, though Harry definitely would) and playfully tried to push Harry away.

 

They were both laughing by the time Severus had rolled Harry over and started seeking out _his_ ticklish spots with large groping hands. Harry slapped at him feebly.

 

“Stop... _stop!”_ He gasped out between bouts of laughter.

 

“Can't take what you dish out?” Severus asked, still tickling him but now leaning down to kiss him as well.

 

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his arm, he hissed and pulled his hands off Harry. Seeing Severus upset Harry sat up a bit to look at him properly, he couldn't really see his face since he didn't have his glasses on, he looked around for them. Ignoring his wrist for the time being Severus reached over to the bedside table and plucked Harry's glasses off it, handing them to him.

 

“Thanks... What's wrong?” Harry asked, putting his glasses on before asking so he could see Severus' reaction.

 

“Oh,” Severus said, rooting through his drawers to find some clean underwear before heading to his wardrobe. “I...I have a thing. Prior commitments and all that.” He lied, not wanting to talk about it.

 

“Is it Voldemort?”

 

“ _Don't_ say his name.” Severus hissed, and while he sounded harsh it was clear he was scared.

 

“But is it?” Harry asked, concerned.


	20. Something With Voldemort

“Enter.”

 

Severus walked anxiously, though not showing it, into Voldemort's throne room, where he had been told he was by another Deatheater. He stopped before him, inclining his head in a small bow.

 

“You wanted to see me, my Lord?” He asked, still carefully not looking at him.

 

“It's been since Halloween, do you have anything new to report?” The Dark Lord asked immediately, wasting no time as usual.

 

“I'm afraid nothing as of yet, my Lord.” Severus said, sounding apologetic. “Dumbledore is being cautious since his plan to mate Potter and Mr Malfoy was thwarted.”

 

“I thought as much,” Voldemort said thoughtfully. “Speaking of young Malfoy, he gave me an excellent idea when I spoke with him,” Severus held back a groan, it was _never_ good for the Dark Lord to get ideas. “I have decided to take Potter as my omega.”

 

“M...my Lord?” Severus said, barely containing himself, he could already feel his alpha urges rising but he knew he couldn't afford to lose control. “I...I thought you wanted him dead!” He tried desperately, he'd sooner see Harry dead than forced to do as the Dark Lord pleased.

 

“Ah, but what could be better than killing the Boy-Who-Lived?” He sneered before his mouth curled into an evil grin. _“Owning_ _him.”_ He licked his lips and Severus didn't even want to _know_ what he was imagining.

 

Pushing down his instincts Severus cleared his throat. “I should get back to the castle before Dumbledore realises I'm missing, if that is everything, my Lord.”

 

The Dark Lord nodded and waved him away. Severus didn't believe he'd ever left the man's presence so fast, as he all but ran out of Riddle Manor. He headed straight for Dumbledore's office as soon as he got back, they needed a plan – there was no way that Voldemort was getting his skeletal fingers on Harry.

 

*** * ***

 

Harry paced Severus' rooms, he couldn't believe he'd just let him walk out and go to a man that could literally be torturing him right now. He felt like he'd been waiting for years but really it hadn't been that long, it couldn't have been.

 

 

_Flashback_

 

“But is it?” Harry asked, concerned.

 

Severus said nothing, he didn't know how to answer... of course it was, but he didn't want to tell Harry, he didn't want to worry him. “Yes...” He said finally, before walking out of the room and into what Harry recognised as he bathroom, Harry followed.

 

“You're going to go?” He asked quietly, though he knew the answer.

 

“I don't have a choice.” Severus grit out, he was searching through cabinets now trying to find a potion. He finally settled on a green one, Harry looked at it curiously and Severus saw him looking. He held it up. “It's to mask your scent.” He explained, he didn't look at all like he wanted to drink it.

 

“Why?” Harry asked.

 

“The Dark Lord is also an alpha and I can't go to him smelling of you, he _will_ notice and he _will_ question it.” Severus said gravely.

 

Harry nodded. “Promise me you'll be safe.” He all but commanded as Severus gulped down the potion.

 

“Well I _was_ just going to walk in there looking to get Crucioed, but if you insist.” Severus said sardonically.

 

“ _Please,_ promise me.” Harry said getting closer, standing between Severus and the door.

 

Severus leant down and kissed him, and Harry melted into it. He felt safe, he didn't care what might or might not happen he was just happy. He vaguely registered himself being moved and, once Severus pulled back, he realised Severus had swapped places with him, now next to the door.

 

With a quick, “I love you.” Severus was gone before Harry even realised he hadn't promised him, before he even realised that he couldn't.

 

_End of flashback_

 

 

“To hell with this!” Harry shouted, running out of Snape's rooms and up the dungeon stairs two at a time, he needed to go see Dumbledore. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say or do, but he needed _someone_ to help and he was really at a loss.

 

He knew he couldn't tell Dumbledore that he and Severus were dating, but he _could_ tell him he hadn't seen him in a while; he could probably act as if he wasn't as concerned as he was, all he wanted was to know Severus was safe.

 

He kept remembering everything people had said about Voldemort, about what Severus had said, about what he'd seen in his own mind; what if Severus was there being crucioed right now and he couldn't stop it. He ran faster.

 

Grunting, he got to Dumbledore's office, he hit it with the side of his fist as if that would somehow make it open. Weirdly it did, trying not to think on it too much he staggered up the stairs, exhausted from running so quickly.

 

*** * ***

 

Feeling someone trying to get into his office Dumbledore opened it, turning back to Severus.

 

“How do you plan to keep him safe and away from the Dark Lord?” Severus demanded.

 

“I didn't know you cared for the boy so much.” Dumbledore replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

“I _don't_ care for the boy,” Severus lied. “It would be bad for everyone if he ended up in _his_ hands.”

 

The door burst open and Harry's eyes lit up when he saw Severus standing there, seemingly unharmed. Without thinking about anything he threw himself at him, flinging his arms around the man, exclaiming _“Severus!”_

 

Instinctively Severus' arms wrapped around the small omega, and he looked over at Dumbledore who was raising an eyebrow at him. He gave Harry a gentle nudge, Harry looked at over at Dumbledore too and moved back quickly.

 

“Is there something you boys want to tell me?” He asked, staring hard at the pair.

 

Harry and Severus looked at each other, now at a respectable distance, before turning back to Dumbledore. “No thanks.” They answered together.

 

“Despite what my detractors would have you believe I'm not actually senile, nor am I a bumbling fool. Now I want the truth! Have you mated?” Dumbledore asked and Harry could feel him pressing into his mind.

 

“No.” Harry groaned out truthfully, trying to push Dumbledore out as a slightly blurry image of himself lying on Snape's bed begging him to mark him ran through his mind. He felt an arm around him to hold him up and felt Dumbledore being pushed forcefully out of his mind.

 

He easily recognised the arm as Severus' and knew he had been the one to push Dumbledore out of his mind for him.

 

“We _haven't_ mated.” Severus growled dangerously.

 

“You are aware of what I've just seen...”

 

“I will not deny that we are dating, but we have _not_ mated.” He said firmly.

 

Shocking both of them, Dumbledore actually smiled. “That really does make things easier, since you have not mated it will be a lot easier for you two to get out of this relationship.”

 

“ _What?!”_ Harry shouted. “We're not breaking up.”

 

“Harry, my boy. You don't understand, Tom wants you as his omega, it would be for the best that you and Severus have nothing more to do with each other.” Dumbledore said, giving his best ' _I know it must be hard for you_ ' performance.

 

“ _No!”_ Harry wasn't losing Severus right when he'd actually got him. “We _won't!_ Severus tell him!”

 

Severus didn't know what to say. Harry was near tears, and he didn't want to see him hurting, but maybe Dumbledore was right, maybe this _wasn't_ the best time. They could pick up again if they both survived, or maybe Harry would realise he didn't want Severus after all, he _was_ still very young. He felt sick to his stomach, there was nothing he could do. Harry was grabbing at his robes begging him to say something, but all he had to say were things Harry didn't want to hear and things he didn't want to say.

 

He cupped Harry's cheek gently. “Harry, maybe he's right.”

 

“No!” Harry hit Severus' chest, tears now flowing freely down his face, Severus gathered Harry's hands in his holding him, trying to calm him. “Mate me!” Harry demanded.

 

Severus glared at Dumbledore over Harry's head, blaming him for how Harry felt. “Harry, I _can't.”_ Severus practically begged him to not go any further.

 

“Do it! Bite me! Please!” Harry sobbed openly into Severus' chest, feeling as the robes got more and more damp but not caring.

 

“Harry, I...”

 

“Last time you told me never to ask you again unless I meant it.” Harry said looking up at Severus with pleading but watery eyes. “I mean it.” He sounded calmer but tears were still spilling down his face. _“Please...”_

 

Severus opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He could feel his alpha taking over, he _wanted_ Harry, he wanted to mate him but he couldn't, he _knew_ he couldn't. The boy didn't want this, not really, Harry was a child still, he didn't know what he wanted. He tried to convince himself but one look into Harry's eyes told him that Harry knew exactly what he wanted and, for some reason Severus would never quite he able to fathom, what he wanted was Severus.

 

So for whatever reason, maybe because he knew that Harry really _did_ want it, maybe his alpha was just too far gone to be able to stop himself or maybe he just wanted Harry to stop crying, to never see him look like that again, he bent down hunching over Harry, holding him close as he placed his mouth on the back of his neck.

 

“Please don't hate me after this.” Severus murmured, pressing a kiss to the base of Harry's neck, smelling his scent much stronger than he ever had, giving him time to change his mind.

 

“I won't hate you, I could _never_ hate you.” _Even when I thought I did_ , he didn't add.

 

Before Dumbledore could stop him Severus bit down hard on Harry's neck, rubbing his hands soothingly over Harry's back to calm him through the sharp pain. He felt Harry's blood run over his tongue and he remembered thinking that he'd never tasted anything so divine.


	21. So That Happened...

Severus woke up with one of the worst headaches of his life, his back ached and he could feel the pressing weight of something on his chest. He looked up, it was Harry. He sighed, Harry was still sleeping, he thought for a second that he might go back to sleep himself before he realised where they were. He'd thought it was just a dream.

 

He gave Harry a nudge, he stirred slightly but just snuggled his head into Severus' chest harder and gave a groan.

 

“Harry,” Severus said, digging Harry in the side harder. “Wake up.”

 

Harry rubbed his face against Severus, sighing, he sat up to look at Severus, quickly taking in their surroundings. He saw the headmaster sitting slumped by the wall, a small amount of blood trickling down his face, dripping into his beard.

 

“ _Severus!”_ Harry panicked, said man ran his hands calmly over Harry's back, repositioning them both so he could sit up as well. “Did... _we_ do this?” Harry asked staring around the rest of the room, everything was on the floor and pushed up against the walls as though they'd pushed everything away from them.

 

“It would appear so,” Severus answered, looking around himself. “The bonding between souls is powerful but it usually doesn't cause damage like _this,_ it was likely because he was trying to stop us.” He tried to explain though he wasn't entirely sure himself; he looked at Harry, his eyes softening. “Are you alright?”

 

Harry nodded. “Fine,” He answered immediately. “More than fine.” He snuggled in towards Snape.

 

“Good,” Severus said, he was still worried that it was a mistake but he couldn't really bring himself to regret what he had done. “I suppose I should check on Albus.” He set Harry down on the floor gently and strode over to Dumbledore. “We really must stop waking up in rooms with unconscious people.” He muttered, hearing Harry laugh behind him.

 

Severus stood over Dumbledore's body, he could see the man breathing but scanned over him just in case. He was fine, slight trauma to the back of the head but nothing likely to make him anymore insane than he already was. He still thought it best to call for Poppy, so he scribbled a note and threw it into the fire to get her to the office, she'd want to know what happened but he trusted Poppy to be discreet.

 

The door burst open and McGonagall stormed into the office. Severus and Harry looked over at her, watching as her eyes searched the room, taking in everything.

 

“You two just _mated_?!” She shouted, it wasn't clear if she was angry, just shocked and confused or excited.

 

“How did...?” Severus began but she cut him off.

 

“I felt it from across the castle.” She said, now there was a slight hint of mischief in her tone. “I hadn't imagined it was... I thought it was Mr Malfoy.”

 

Severus had moved over to stand next to Harry, who was still cross legged on the floor leaning gently against Severus' leg, standing over him protectively. He rested a hand on the back of Harry's head, running his fingers through his hair. “I'm assuming everyone else felt it.”

 

“Yes, but they thought it was an earthquake.” She said, moving over to Dumbledore to check on him. “There's no need to look so smug.” She said looking over her shoulder at Severus who was smirking, more than slightly pleased with himself.

 

“Did the earth move for you too?” He asked Harry, who chuckled and snuggled closer to his leg, McGonagall rolled her eyes.

 

The floo crackled to life and Poppy stepped out, staring around in shock. She let none of the strangeness of the room bother her getting straight on with her job, she rushed over to Dumbledore checking him over as Severus had. Once she had sorted him out and he was lying on a magical stretcher she turned around to the rest of the room.

 

“What precisely went on here?” She asked. “And why have you two mated?”

 

“Don't look at me,” McGonagall said, glaring at Severus and Harry. “ _I_ just got here.”

 

“The Headmaster was trying to split up our relationship and we... acted accordingly.” Severus explained.

 

“You were in a _relationship_?!” McGonagall shouted. “With a _student_?! With _Harry_?!”

 

“Normal school rules don't apply for alphas and omegas.” Severus pointed out, he had doubted their relationship would be well received and he _definitely_ didn't know how the Dark Lord was going to react if he found out.

 

“But you hate each other.” She said, still in shock.

 

“No we _don't_!” Harry erupted from beside Severus, who ran a hand carefully through his messy locks to calm him, Harry blushed and looked down a little embarrassed by his outburst.

 

“We evidently don't, we have been dating since just after the Hunt.”

 

“Regardless,” Poppy started. “What the Headmaster did was illegal, _no one_ is allowed to interfere when an alpha and omega are nurturing a bond, the laws are quite clear on that.”

 

Severus nodded at her, he'd always liked Poppy, she could usually be trusted to be level headed. “If that's all we will be taking our leave.”

 

The other two nodded, Poppy going back to take Dumbledore to the infirmary while McGonagall helped her. Harry looked up at Severus, without either of them being entirely sure why Severus lent down and lifted Harry, cradling him as he walked back to their rooms, neither of them caring if they were seen or not.

 

They managed to get back to Snape's rooms without anyone seeing them. Once they were inside Severus' livingroom he deposited Harry onto the sofa, sitting down himself. He pulled Harry closer to him by his legs, so Harry was sitting next to him with his legs resting over his lap. He wrapped an arm around Harry, noticing the large bite on the back of his neck, he ran his thumb over it gently.

 

“You're my omega then.” Severus said, it still hadn't quite sunk in.

 

“You're my alpha.” Harry said, they both stared at each other before bursting out laughing. “Do you think we'll ever do something the normal way?” Harry asked.

 

“It's not really one to tell the children, is it?” Severus chuckled.

 

“Children? We've only just mated.” Harry smiled snuggling into Severus' chest, he blushed when his stomach growled loudly.

 

Severus looked down at him shaking his head. “Have you actually eaten anything today?” He asked.

 

“No...” Harry answered, Severus glared at him so he added. “I was too worried about _you_ to eat.”

 

“Harry,” Severus started to chastise. “You can't just not eat, it's not healthy.”

 

“And what have you eaten today?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“That, is beside the point,” Severus answered, before pushing Harry so he was lying on his back on the sofa with Severus straddling his hips. “And what have I told you before about taking that tone with me?” He asked, teasingly. He leant down to run his tongue up Harry's neck.

 

“Not to, sir.” Harry answered, and though he sounded submissive he didn't sound at all repentant.

 

The ' _sir_ ' really set Severus off and his eyes flashed as need and desire filled his mind, he kissed Harry hard, running his hands over him, wanting to feel him everywhere, to feel what was now _his_. It _was_ customary, after all, to take an omega after mating them... not compulsory but traditional.

 

When Harry's stomach growled for a second time though Severus pulled back. “You need to eat.” He said decidedly, his voice thick with lust. Harry hands reached up for him but instead of going down to Harry Severus grabbed them and pulled him so he was sitting up. “We'll play after you eat.” He said sternly and Harry could do nothing more than nod and curl into his alpha.

 

Severus summoned an elf and it was Dobby who showed up, he seemed excited. “Mister Harry has found himself a mate.” He said clapping his hands,

 

“Hi Dobby.” Harry said politely, Severus looked at him confused as to why Harry knew this elf.

 

“We want to order dinner...” Severus began only to be cut off by the elf that seemed to be watching him with scrutiny.

 

“And such a _nice_ mate,” Dobby continued. “Not like master Malfoy.”

 

“Yes,” Severus said clearly annoyed, Dobby looked up nervous he'd done something wrong. “We want to order dinner.” Severus said again, Dobby nodded to let him know he was listening and to continue.

 

He ordered some sandwiches and drinks, along with a few other small things, because he doubted they would eat much after the sex he was _definitely_ planning on having before they went to bed. He hadn't noticed that he'd ordered for Harry until Dobby left.

 

“So, you ordered for me.” Harry said, his tone was unreadable but Severus thought there was arousal in it, though that could have been from before.

 

“Yes, sorry I should have asked,” Severus admitted. “I suppose it's my alpha coming through.”

 

“It's okay,” Harry smirked. “I liked it. I _like_ when you're in control.”

 

Severus wrapped an arm around him, wanting to take him again, but he was determined not to until Harry had eaten. He was not going to let his mate waste away, especially when there was practically nothing of him to begin with.

 

“Good, it will be easier for you to get used to it.” Severus said teasingly, he licked the shell of Harry's ear, biting it lightly. Harry giggled, melting against him.

 

Dobby popped back in and Harry blushed, Severus wasn't fazed, he could have walked in on _much_ worse. His arms were stacked with plates.

 

“Many of the other elves were wanting to wish you both luck in your mating.” He said as his only explanation as to why he'd brought back much more than they'd asked for. He laid them out on the coffee table in front of them, simply making it bigger when he ran out of space.

 

“Thank you.” Severus said dismissively, he wanted to get rid of the elf and finish eating so he could get back to his delicious omega.

 

“Thanks Dobby, and thank the other elves for us as well.” Harry said, giving Dobby a smile.

 

Dobby nodded, giving a slight bow. “Of course Mr Harry, Mr Harry is always kind.” He said before popping out of the room.

 

“He's right,” Severus stated. “You are always kind. Now eat something so we can have some fun.”

 

Harry nodded, eager to get to the fun bit, so he started piling food onto a plate, Severus smiled his alpha approving of Harry following his orders obediently. When he moved forwards to serve himself however he felt a plate being pushed towards him, he raised an eyebrow at Harry who was holding up a plate of Severus' favourite foods or at least of the ones that were on the table.

 

He easily identified it as Harry's natural omega instincts being more potent due to the fact they had recently mated.

 

Severus watched Harry set to work getting his own food while he settled back to eat the things Harry had gathered for him, he knew he wasn't going to eat much, he could see Harry trying to scarf down as much as he could, clearly hoping to get to the fun Severus had promised. Shaking his head Severus gently relieved Harry of his plate, making a light comment about it not being a race, before giving a short scolding that if he couldn't feed himself properly he'd do it for him.

 

Harry happily ate from Severus' hand as Severus lovingly fed him bits of sandwiches and small bites of cheese and other things. It was evidently having an effect on Harry as his cock began to show an interest, showing prominently through his jeans, and his goofy submissive grin when he looked up at Severus with his sparkling slightly glazed eyes.

 

This continued until Severus decided they'd had enough, there was still mountains of food left over, which Severus deemed a good thing as once he was done with Harry neither of them would be up to making food or even calling a house-elf.

 

Severus decided he should wait a little while before taking Harry to the bedroom, though it was almost killing him doing so, Harry wasn't as keen on the idea but Severus remained firm. He wanted to let their food settle before doing anything, he wanted it to be a pleasurable experience for Harry; he didn't care so much about his own discomfort.

 

Despite Harry's best efforts to entice him Severus refused to rise to the bait. He did however indulge Harry a little bit by letting him straddle his lap and rub himself against him, deciding it wasn't likely to have any adverse affects. Harry dropped his head into Severus' shoulder, rubbing his nose gently into him trying to smell him. He could smell him easily this close, he smelt different, not worse just different; his hips still continued to rut against Severus' lap, he could easily feel Severus' hardness under him.

 

“You smell different.” Harry thought aloud.

 

“So do you,” Severus replied. “Our magic, essence and smells have merged, any alphas will know you're owned and any omegas will know I already have someone better than them waiting for me at home,” He explained. “And once I take you through to that bedroom I'll mark you even further. You won't even be able to call your own body yours anymore.” Harry moaned into his neck, Severus didn't want to wait any longer, his own words were becoming to much; he lifted Harry, who gave a small mewl at the loss of contact. “I didn't say you could cum yet.” He chastised, carrying him through to the bedroom.

 

He deposited Harry onto the bed, practically tearing at his clothes to get them off, Harry squealed slightly at being manhandled in such a way. Every so often as he worked Harry out of his clothes he'd press his nose into his skin to smell the arousal coming off him in waves, or to suck hickey's into him, marking him as much as possible.

 

Severus knelt in front of Harry; he pulled him up to kiss him roughly. “I love you,” He growled out, his voice becoming deeper, almost reverberating around the dungeon, Harry could feel it in his chest. He was glad he had Severus to hold him up because his knees felt weak. “I want you on top of me,” He said, Harry's eyes widened in shock and confusion, he was sure Severus couldn't mean he wanted him to top. Severus chuckled. “Don't get ahead of yourself, I'll still be the one penetrating you, I just want to watch you ride me.”

 

Harry's hands dropped to fist his dick. He couldn't hold on much longer. Severus took them placing them behind Harry's back, Harry gave a frustrated groan, Severus shushed him, reminding him that they still had more to do. He held Harry's arms in place with one hand, his other undoing the top few buttons of his shirt so he could pull it over his head, he shivered once his hot skin was exposed to the cool dungeon air.

 

Severus rolled Harry over so he was on his stomach, he lifted Harry's legs so his ass was sticking up, leaving his arms behind his back where he had previously put them. He wasn't going to tie Harry just yet, he'd need permission first but for today he'd have Harry hold them there himself.

 

He gave Harry's arms a rough squeeze. “Keep them there, okay?” Harry gave a drowsy nod, willing to do whatever the man asked as long as he would finally let him tip over the edge he was already on. “Good.” Severus praised, taking his hands away.

 

He repositioned them on Harry's arse, giving each cheek a grope before pushing them apart. His thumbs rubbed circles around Harry's loosening hole, Harry quivered and before he knew what was happening Severus had leant in licking a long line up Harry's crack. It was a strange sensation but not an unpleasant one as Severus' wet heat descended on his entrance again. This time staying there longer and pressing down harder.

 

He pressed his tongue flat against Harry's twitching hole, then working his way inside along with a thumb both working diligently to get Harry open. He was still stretched a bit from the previous night and Severus was certain he could still taste some of his cum inside Harry, though this could have been his imagination in the heat of the moment.

 

He pulled back to catch his breath, he could hear Harry obviously struggling to breath in front of him. He reached forwards with one hand; he grabbed Harry's almost boiling dick he pumped it much too slowly before holding the base tightly to get Harry's attention. Something he figured would be difficult since he imagined most of his attention would be on his aching cock.

 

“You can cum but you're going to need to get hard again pretty quickly.” He warned, he'd have considered this almost impossible had he had to do it himself, but he knew that someone as young as Harry would have a quick recovery rate - something he knew first hand from his months of pleasuring the boy, and that omegas have fast recovery times as they are predisposed to be ready for their alpha's whims.

 

Harry nodded, barely audible ' _yes's_ ' and ' _pleases_ ' coming from him. So Severus, now with only one hand available, went back to working Harry open while his other stroked Harry's dick in time with thrusts from his tongue. It didn't take Harry long to cum after that.

 

Severus slowed down, stretching Harry to prolong the time Harry would need to get hard again. He didn't really need to as Harry was hard and ready to go again in no time. Severus chuckled against Harry's hole, the vibrations nearly made Harry's legs give way.

 

Severus turned his head to the side before pulling away, he pressed a tender kiss to his ass cheek before biting it hard. Harry hissed in slight pain but Severus could still tell he was hard so he didn't relent; he pulled back eventually, pressing another more gentle kiss to the bite and rubbing it carefully.

 

He pulled his own dick out of his trousers, rubbing it against Harry's hole and up and down his crack, hearing Harry's quiet pleas to just put it in him. Not caring about fully taking the bottom half of his clothes off he rolled onto his back, pulling Harry on top of himself as he did so.

 

Harry looked down at Severus through glasses fogged up by his own body heat. His body was flushed pink and his cute little nipples stood to attention, protruding prettily from his chest. Severus rubbed one with his thumb before pulling Harry down, he kissed him softly then gave a quick peck to the tip of his nose, gently biting the bridge of Harry's glasses and pulling them off his face so he could get a better view of his beautiful eyes.

 

He mindfully took them in his hand once they were fully off and placed them on the bedside table.

 

He guided Harry to his cock, warning him to relax. He hoped he'd opened Harry up enough and that it was wet enough from his thorough exploration with his mouth that Harry would be okay, but any sign off discomfort he was stopping and getting some lube. As Harry lowered himself on Severus' cock though, he was obviously not in any pain, more than likely having any discomfort canceled out by the pure pleasure he was feeling having Severus inside him again.

 

Severus helped Harry set up a rhythm with encouraging hands on his hips, lifting him and pulling him back down. Severus thrust up against Harry's bounces, both of them desperately taking pleasure from the other.

 

Severus realised Harry's hands were still behind his back, this gave him overwhelming alpha urges and he couldn't help as he grabbed Harry's hips holding him still while he thrust into him brutally, Harry moaning with every jolt.

 

“Touch yourself,” Severus ordered, Harry stared at him not moving, his mind was clearly trying to catch up to the demand. “I want to watch you pleasure yourself.” Severus said again.

 

Quickly Harry obliged, his hand coming down to pump himself hard and fast, the same way Severus was thrusting up into him. This easily pushed him over the edge, painting both himself and Severus, who followed shortly afterwards from a combination of how beautiful Harry looked when he came and the way he had clenched around him as he had.

 

They stayed connected, Severus still gently thrusting in and out as they rode their orgasms, and Harry looking ready to fall asleep still on top of Severus. He was lifted, being pulled off of Severus' dick and laid next to him. Severus conjured some water, keeping Harry up for a little longer so he could have some before falling asleep.

 

Wrapping his arms around the already dozing boy Severus settled himself, pulling the quilt over them both and giving the still nasty looking bite on the back of Harry's neck a small careful kiss in slight apology, before going to sleep himself.


	22. Even More Conversations

Severus woke up before Harry did, he groaned and rolled over seeing Harry sleeping peacefully next to him. There was a small amount of dried blood on the back of his neck on top of the large bruise, Severus felt a twinge of guilt in his chest. He reached out to run his thumb over it gently, feeling Harry wince as he did but he settled quickly. Severus looked at the bite thoughtfully - he felt guilty, yes, because of how and why they had had to do it but he couldn't help feeling happy about having Harry as his omega; he could feel himself wanting to take him again. He was proud that someone as strong and amazing as Harry would want him as an alpha but at the same time he felt... unworthy.

 

Unable and unwilling to deal with the mass of emotions he was feeling he gave Harry a nudge telling him to roll over.

 

“Mmm.” Harry rolled over, Severus wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer into his chest.

 

“I love you.” He whispered to the quietly dozing figure in his arms.

 

“Mmhm.” Harry groaned sleepily back, Severus huffed out a laugh and tried to go back to sleep, unable to he just lay curled up with Harry; it wasn't a bad way to just relax.

 

*** * ***

 

“Will you stop obsessing over it, it's just a bite.” Harry said, flapping at Severus who was trying to rub some potion onto the back of his neck.

 

“Don't talk about me like I'm some kind of mosquito, it's not just a bite, it's a _mark_ to show you _belong_ to me.”

 

“I know.” Harry smiled dreamily, stopping his flapping to let Severus drip potion onto his neck before beginning to rub it in. It didn't fully take away the mark, that would stay forever, but it would take away the bruise and pain, though Harry hadn't really felt any pain and definitely hadn't complained about it.

 

“I don't think you fully grasp it yet, this is _it_ Harry, you're stuck with me forever now.” Severus said seriously.

 

“I'm not stuck with you, I _like_ being with you.” Harry replied earnestly.

 

“You never know how you're going to feel in the future.”

 

“You're my _mate..._ in the future I'm going to feel like you're my mate.”

 

“Or you're going to realise you didn't want me after all and...”

 

“That's _not_ going to happen, out of all the alpha's I've met you're the only one that was tolerable. It's not like _I_ was the one forced into this. I don't think I've _ever_ been so clear on what I want, it was going to happen sooner or later, it just happened to be sooner rather than later. I'm glad.”

 

“ _Now_ you're glad but every time I see that mark I remember that you had no choice in this.”

 

“I _did_ have a choice. Why are you so bent on the idea that I'm going to hate you now we're mated?” Harry asked turning around, he couldn't understand why Severus was so worried about it.

 

“I would hate it.” Severus said quietly.

 

“That's because you're an alpha, I'm an omega, it's different.”

 

Severus gave a lopsided smile and pulled Harry into his arms, his stomach pressed against Harry's back while he leant over him to kiss his cheek. “When did you get so smart?”

 

“I've just always been a genius.” Harry said proudly; Severus chuckled in his ear as they swayed gently. “...What did Dumbledore mean about... _him?_ ”

 

Severus gave a deep sigh, he knew Harry would want to know but he didn't want to tell him, he had more than enough to deal with. “When he summoned me he informed me that he wanted you as his omega.”

 

“ _Why?_ ” Harry asked shocked, it didn't make sense to him that Voldemort would want him as his omega when he'd wanted him dead since he was a baby.

 

“He is under the belief, as most people are, that because you're an omega you're just going to bend down to his will.” Severus said sitting down and pulling Harry onto his lap sideways.

 

“As if.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Why would I ever do what he wants?”

 

“I doubt you would, but if you didn't, by law - not that that's ever actually bothered him - he'd be allowed to punish you however he saw fit.” Severus said as if just the thought hurt him, he ran his thumb gently over Harry's cheek.

 

“By _law?_ You mean he could do _anything?”_ Harry asked slightly alarmed; he didn't think Severus would do that but it worried him if any alpha had that much control over an omega.

 

“No,” Severus said thoughtfully. “Not anything. There are laws against using unforgivable curses for example, but mates and mating have few laws because it is old magic and traditions are very important to Wizarding culture, they don't believe it's something to be messed with. That's why what Albus did was illegal, because he was trying to stop a mating.”

 

“Doesn't that mean that what we did was illegal, because we stopped me mating with Vol... You-Know-Who?” Harry asked confused.

 

“No, because I'm an alpha, that would be seen as competition,” Severus explained. “I'm surprised you didn't learn this when you were researching it.”

 

“I might have skimmed.” Harry admitted.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Severus chuckled, nosing Harry's neck.

 

Harry smiled at him before looking serious again, obviously nervous. “So what does this mean for us then?” Severus raised an eyebrow confused. “Us mating I mean. What are you going to do? With _him_?”

 

Severus thought for a minute. “I suppose we carry on like we haven't mated, like everything is the same as before.”

 

“I can't tell _anyone_?” Harry asked, he didn't want to keep it a secret from his friends. Severus seemed to understand.

 

“If you want to tell your friends, I'm sure they'll be able to keep it a secret.” Really he didn't actually believe that, at least not completely, but they hadn't let slip about their relationship so far so he presumed it would be alright. He smiled at Harry, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

 

“Can I tell them right now?” Harry asked excitedly.

 

“Yes, I suppose you can.” Severus laughed, giving Harry a pat on the butt as encouragement to get him up. Harry knelt up, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing a peck to his forehead.

 

“Thank you, sir.” Harry said, a bit shocked when he said it but it felt right to ask and to call Severus _'sir'._ He jumped off his alpha's lap and ran to the floo.

 

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and knelt down to put his head in the fireplace, he dumped the powder over his head saying ' _the Burrow_ ' as clear as he could, his head spun for a few seconds until he was staring into the Weasley's kitchen. Mrs Weasley noticed him, jumping slightly.

 

“Harry, dear, you startled me.” She said.

 

“Er, hi,” Harry said awkwardly. “I just wondered if I could talk to Ron and Hermione... privately.”

 

“Of course, Harry. I'll just go and get them and keep everyone else out of the kitchen for you.” She said, bustling out of the room. He heard her yell for them and urgent footsteps coming down the many stairs of the Burrow, then saw Ron and Hermione enter the kitchen.

 

“Hey Harry.” Ron greeted casually, Hermione was less casual.

 

“Is everything okay?” She asked worriedly, she guessed the only reason Harry would floo them would be bad news, maybe something about the war.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine, more than fine actually, is the door closed?” They all looked towards the door, that was indeed closed, and nodded huddling around the floo to listen to whatever Harry had to tell them. “I mated with Shmoopie.” He said, resisting the urge to pull his head out of the floo and not listen to their response.

 

“I thought you were waiting.” Hermione said confused, Ron seemed slightly dazed.

 

“We were but there was some... circumstances.”

 

“What? Wait, YOU MATED?” Ron shouted, getting a slap from Hermione, he didn't seem angry just shocked.

 

“Sshhh, yes, it's supposed to be a secret but thanks for finally catching up to the conversation.” Harry gripped, hearing a muted laugh behind him from Severus.

 

“Too late!” They heard one of the twins shout from outside.

 

“We already heard!”

 

“Shit.” Harry grumbled.

 

“Don't worry Harry, we'll talk to them, they won't tell anyone,” Hermione assured him. “Congratulations anyway, that's great news.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, it's great, mate.” Ron said awkwardly, he was glad for Harry but it was taking a while to sink in.

 

They continued to talk about nothing in particular for a while and then Mrs Weasley told them she needed to use her kitchen again so they needed to wrap up their conversation. They said goodbye and Harry knelt up, feeling Severus move around and kneel behind him to press his nose into Harry's neck. Harry giggled as Severus tickled him with his nose.

 

“Mmm, you smell good,” He said, turning him around and lying him on the rug. “Let's see if you taste as good.” He smirked, bending down to kiss Harry.


	23. Divination & Disagreements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to anyone who read the chapter posted earlier, NearMiss accidentally posted an old draft for the chapter that I have changed. A special sorry to the person that left a comment on it.

“You smell like Weasley.” Severus growled above Harry, pressing him against the wall and biting down his neck. Both Harry and Severus had to take the potion Severus had been taking when he went to see the dark lord, to make sure that they couldn't be found out because it canceled out the scent of their omega or alpha.

 

This had the unfortunate consequence of making Severus very protective of Harry, especially since they were still new mates, so since Harry had gone back to lessons every so often Severus would find him and try things to keep himself calm.

 

“Okay, you need to stop with the smelling thing, it's just rude.” Harry said back once Severus had pulled back from his kiss.

 

“I don't like it, you're mine. You shouldn't smell like other people,” Severus grumbled, loosening his grip on Harry's arms, which were pinned to the wall; Harry moved immediately into Severus' chest, wrapping his arms around the man's middle feeling a hand gently stroking the back of his head. They stayed like that for a while,until Severus pushed Harry off him giving him a quick kiss. “You have lessons and so do I.”

 

Harry pouted, not wanting to leave his mate even if he knew he had to because he was about to be very late for Divination, not that that mattered to him much anyway. He wasn't even sure why he was going back to Divination since he stormed out, it's not as if he'll ever be able to pass.

 

“I'll see you tonight.” Severus said, giving Harry a nudge to get him to go to lesson, his tone was a clear demand.

 

Harry hurried to lesson and actually made it before everyone else was inside, though they were just going in as he got there; Ron, naturally, was at the back of the queue waiting to go up, he spotted Harry, gesturing to him to hurry up.

 

“Shmoopie again?” He asked with a smirk, Harry blushed.

 

“Is it that obvious?” He asked nervously, Ron chuckled and fixed Harry's robes for him. “Thanks, it was your fault this time actually, apparently I smell like you.”

 

“That's rude, I don't smell.” Ron said, not so subtly checking himself.

 

“That's what I said! Well, I said it's rude, you _do_ smell.” Harry said cheekily before climbing the ladder to divination quickly.

 

“Oi!” Ron shouted coming up after him.

 

Harry and Ron stared into the teacup.

 

“What do you see?” Ron asked.

 

“Tea, it's definitely tea.” Harry answered, Ron rolled his eyes flipping through his text book. “Well, it's my fortune so I'm gonna guess imminent doom.” Harry said bored, Ron sniggered.

 

Trelawny floated over to them, glaring at them before lifting Harry's teacup and inspecting it. “This is quite clear,” She began, Harry rolled his eyes looking at Ron, who was trying desperately to fight off the hysterical laughter trying to come up. “I see a tall, dark, stranger in your future.”

 

“You don't get much taller, darker or stranger than Shmoopie.” Ron whispered to Harry, getting a joking slap back.

 

“Are you _trying_ to make me storm out again?” Harry asked, Ron laughed, sort of hoping it would happen again.

 

*** * ***

 

“I just wish there was a way to get rid of Dumbledore.” Harry said, sliding down in his chair with a sigh.

 

“There _is_ a way to get rid of Dumbledore but... never mind.” Hermione said, Harry perked up, he wasn't that surprised that Hermione had been thinking about it all.

 

“No, what is it?” Harry encouraged eagerly.

 

“It would require outing your relationship.” Hermione said awkwardly.

 

“Getting him sent to prison for trying to mess with a mating, I think it's an excellent solution.” Severus added in his thoughts, Harry and Ron seemed to have been the only ones to have not saw this possibility. Harry thought it was a good idea, it could get Dumbledore sent away to a place where he couldn't mess with their lives.

 

“But it would be contained and stuff, right? Like, only certain people would have to know.” He asked, he knew their relationship couldn't be outed but if they could do it without that then it would all be fine.

 

“Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of our generation and people trust him, having him sent to prison would be hard to hide especially if it's Harry Potter sending him there, it'll probably make some headlines.” Hermione said, Harry thought it over.

 

“Well, do I have to say who I've mated with?”

 

“It would come out in court.” Severus answered.

 

“Then no.” He said firmly.

 

“Harry.” Hermione sighed, she knew it wasn't the best plan but surely it wouldn't all be that bad, Snape would have to stop being a spy but that was all and they really couldn't have Dumbledore working around them behind the scenes, who knew what else he was planning to do.

 

“No, we'll do something else.”

 

“We don't _have_ another way.” Hermione said calmly.

 

“Then go find one!” Harry growled, standing up, he wasn't even going to bother with the argument, he wasn't going to risk Severus any more than he already was.

 

“There's no need to shout at us, we're trying to help you.” Ron said, standing up too.

 

“No, you're trying to ask Severus to put his life in even more danger for me once again!”

 

“Harry, calm down.” Severus said softly, pulling Harry gently back down onto the sofa.

 

“No, its not fair.” Harry huffed but allowed himself to be tugged down.

 

“Harry, you've got to think of this rationally.” Hermione pleaded.

 

“I am, get out!” Harry said, throwing a cushion at Hermione because he couldn't get up with Severus' arm wrapped around him keeping him in place.

 

“Steady on.” Ron said, putting his arm around Hermione, partially to keep her in place and partially to see if she was okay, even though the cushion had missed.

 

“Harry, that's enough,” Severus said firmly. “Excuse us we need to have a talk.” He apologised gesturing towards the door.

 

Ron and Hermione hovered awkwardly, they didn't really want to leave, as much as they knew it was unlikely that Severus was going to hurt Harry he was still Snape and that alone was enough to make them hesitate. Severus didn't say anything more to them, he knew why they hadn't left immediately and he was glad they cared about their friend even if it hurt quite a lot that people didn't trust him to keep Harry safe.

 

Eventually they did leave anyway and Severus pulled Harry onto his lap properly, he was going to wait until Harry was calmer so they could talk but Harry started talking first.

 

“I'm _not_ doing it,” He said, his hands balled into fists. “I'm not putting you in danger again, you know what he'll do if he finds out Severus, whenever you go to those meetings I... what if you actually went against him?” Harry sounded close to tears, Severus stroked a gentle hand through his hair.

 

“I go against him everyday and have done since... for a long time.” He didn't want to talk about Lily and he knew Harry didn't want to think about all that.

 

“But we wouldn't be able to hide it.” Harry said miserably, he didn't want everything to be so complicated.

 

“Perhaps I don't _want_ to hide it, I don't _want_ to let out lives be run by anyone else any more.”

 

“So you're going to risk your life to spite Dumbledore?”

 

“No, because I never said my opinions either way, you just assumed I would do so and that I wouldn't discuss it with you first.”

 

“You said it was a good solution.” Harry countered.

 

“It is, to get rid of Dumbledore, not to solve everything and we could have ironed out the details if you hadn't got so angry and lashed out.” Severus said, he wasn't angry, he wasn't even disappointed, he understood far too well what Harry was going through, what they both were.

 

“I'm sorry.” Harry mumbled, pressing his face into Snape's robes comfortably.

 

“I know.”

 

“I didn't mean to...”

 

“I know.” Severus whispered pressing a kiss to Harry's head.

 

“I wish it was all easy.”

 

“So do I, Harry, so do I.” They spent a while just curled up in each others arms. “Do you feel a bit better now?” Severus asked after a bit.

 

“I still feel like shit.” Harry admitted, he wasn't sure why though.

 

“I thought you might, come on,” Severus said, he shifted slightly and pulled Harry over his lap, they had talked about punishments a bit but had never actually had a need to put it into practise. Even so Severus felt Harry might benefit from one and if he wouldn't he believed Harry would tell him. “As much as I know you're under a lot of stress right now that is still no excuse to yell at your friends who are just trying to help you or to throw things, you will apologise to them.” Severus said, easing Harry trousers and boxers down.

 

“But I...” Harry was cut off by Severus' hand colliding with his ass, giving a small yelp in surprise.

 

“I'm not finished, you _will_ apologise for being rude, your opinions can stay the same, second, being open to the public about our relationship is a decision we make together not one you get to make for me.”

 

“Because I'm the omega... yeah, yeah I get it.” Harry said huffily, he was still a little bitter.

 

Severus sighed loudly. “No Harry, because under the alpha and omega we're still people, you cannot make this decision for me but equally I can't make it for you, it has to be mutual. I'm going to give you ten plus one for each time you interrupted me with your shirty remarks, yes?”

 

“Yes sir.” Harry mumbled, he knew he could take twelve easily, he had expected worse.

 

Severus' swats were firm and hard but measured, he took the first few without really showing any signs of discomfort but when it got to about five he was giving small mews of pain, by ten he was clutching Severus' trouser leg and once all twelve were done tears were stinging his eyes but he had to admit he did feel better.

 

“Feel better?” Severus asked, rubbing Harry's hot bottom carefully before fixing his underwear and trousers and hauling him onto his lap once again.

 

“I do actually...” Harry said rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “Thanks... I don't want you to die.” He said seemingly out of nowhere but Severus understood.

 

“I don't want you to die either.” He said running his hand in soothing circles over Harry's back.

 

“It's not fair.”

 

“I know but I think you might be ruling out the impossible,” Harry looked up at him confusion evident on his face. “That maybe we both survive.”

 

“Since when did you become optimist of the year?” Harry asked with a chuckle.

 

“Since we started dating and I realised that good things do happen to people like me.”

 

“Sap.”

 

“The sappiest but still true.” Severus smirked, he held Harry, who was slowly falling asleep after his long day. He let him have his rest but he knew he would have to leave at some point.

 

*** * ***

 

“Harry,” Severus woke his omega up gently, Harry groaned but reluctantly opened his eyes. “Hello,” Severus smirked at the cute boy half asleep on top of him, he stroked a hand through Harry's hair gently not wanting to say what he knew he probably should. “You need to get back to your dorm.”

 

Harry gave a loud groan and buried his face in Snape's chest. “I don't want to, Ron and Hermione will cover for me.”

 

“I don't want you to go either but you don't have any of your things here, you deserve a good nights sleep not waking up early to sneak into your dorm to get ready. It's fine at the weekends but you've got lessons tomorrow and it won't do for you to be falling asleep in a cauldron because you didn't get to sleep properly.”

 

“I sleep better with you,” Harry argued already falling back to sleep. “The other omegas get to sleep with their alphas.” He mumbled.

 

“The other omegas also kneel next to their alphas to have their meals,” Severus countered, Harry just shrugged, his eyes closing as he began to doze off. “You're far too indulged.” Severus said shaking his head as he lifted an unconscious Harry, carrying him to the bedroom.

 

He carefully peeled off his clothes – leaving on his boxers – then undressed himself and climbed into bed next to him. As soon as he was lying down with the duvet pulled over him Harry rolled over and wrapped his arms around Snape.

 

“Love you.” Harry mumbled.

 

“I love you, too.” Severus whispered against Harry's head.

 

*** * ***

 

Harry woke up earlier than he usually did, he hadn't been lying when he said he slept better next to Severus and besides he'd gone to sleep way earlier than he usually did, he looked up at the sleeping man, he looked so unguarded when he was asleep. Harry idly wondered whether he was having good dreams, he hoped he was.

 

He preferred sleeping with Severus, he'd never noticed how lonely and big his bed was until he'd tried to sleep in it after sleeping with Severus for a few weeks.

 

He sighed, looking down at the adorable man, he was very cute asleep, his frown lines weren't as harsh apart from around his nose which he scrunched up like a little rabbit and...

 

“Stop that.” A sharp voice interrupted his thoughts, Harry looked at the man that had been previously sleeping.

 

“Stop what?” Harry asked not aware that he'd done anything wrong.

 

“Stop staring at me and thinking about how cute I am.”

 

“I was just... wait, did you read my mind?” He saw Severus visibly wince.

 

“It's not mind reading,” He grit out. “But yes, I did just ' _read your mind_ ' and no. I don't make a habit of it but it's hard to control when I'm partially asleep,” He yawned, sitting up to look at the clock on the bedside table, groaning before lying back down. “Why are you awake at such an ungodly time?”

 

“I just woke up,” Harry shrugged. “You never finished teaching me occlumency.” Harry said thoughtfully.

 

“I'm not going to start right now, Harry.”

 

“What about when it's not so early?” Harry asked eagerly.

 

“Fine.” Snape grunted, adjusting his pillows to get more comfortable.

 

“And legilimency?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It'll be more fun this time around.” Harry said happily, he was really quite excited about learning it properly.

 

“Harry, go to sleep.” Severus said, too tired to want to talk anymore.

 

“I'm not tired.”

 

“Then be quiet and let me go back to sleep, you can go back to your dorm.”

 

“Oh...” Harry said sadly, he'd thought he'd be able to stay for a while longer.

 

Severus sat up to look Harry in the eyes, he didn't want him to think he didn't want him around. “You don't have to, you can stay here as long as you like, I just thought it would be easier to sneak back now.”

 

“So I can stay?”

 

“Always.” Severus said tiredly, patting Harry's leg before falling back to sleep. “We proved last night that you probably wouldn't leave if I said no anyway.” He mumbled in his sleep making Harry smile softly.

 

Harry sat still for about five minutes before getting bored, it was nice to sit next to the man, especially since he still had a hand on Harry's leg but he had nothing else to do. The room was almost pitch black, he could make out a few things by the light coming from under the door but otherwise there was nothing.

 

There was a large fireplace at the end of the bed but Harry had never seen it lit, he wondered if Severus ever got cold. He never seemed to, he guessed he had the rest of his life to see for himself.

 

Maybe one day they could go to Antarctica and he could steal Severus' clothes. The thought made Harry giggle, he stifled it trying to be quiet as he got up and padded out of the room as quietly as he could.

 

He was pleased of how much of the layout he remembered in the dark, he didn't walk into anything. That was definitely an achievement.

 

Deciding to be the nice adorable boyfriend Harry was, he started to make him and his alpha some breakfast. Finding out that Snape seriously needed to stock up his kitchen, he supposed he didn't really _need_ to but to Harry the small kitchen seemed eerily empty.

 

He called some elves to bring him the things he needed, they offered to make it for him but Harry just really wanted to make it all himself, besides he'd always liked cooking. When he was allowed to take his time with it, he didn't like his aunt and uncle barking at him or Dudley whining that he didn't have enough when Harry barely even got to eat any of the things he had made.

 

Shaking away his unpleasant thoughts Harry focused on better things, like that this kitchen was the place Harry had given Snape a blowjob, or anyone a blowjob, it was also the first place he'd received one. He continued his cooking with a small smile plastered on his face.

 

Checking the time he saw that it said 5:30 and wondered if Snape would be pleased.

 

He took the tray into the bedroom, it wasn't too early since Snape usually got up around six and Harry would have to leave around then too.

 

“Sir,” Harry said quietly giving him a nudge. “Sir!” He said a little louder and a little more insistently.

 

“Harry,” Severus yawned, sitting up rubbing his eyes and sniffing curiously. “Is that food?”

 

“Yea,” Harry said blushing slightly, hoping Snape would like it. “I wanted to surprise you.” Harry held out the tray with Severus' breakfast – a whole fry-up.

 

The alpha smiled softly at the gesture. “What did I do to deserve you?” He asked looking up at Harry happily, he took the tray, it had both their breakfasts on. “This is lovely, thank you.”

 

Harry knelt down next to the bed, Severus looked at him slightly confused, Harry just looked up at him. Harry understood the unspoken question. “Yesterday you said omegas kneel next to their alphas for meals.” He explained, trying not to look as embarrassed as he felt.

 

Severus' hand came out to stroke his cheek affectionately. “You know I don't care what other omegas do, I love you for who you are.” Harry leant into the touch.

 

“I know but I _like_ to kneel for you,” Harry said determination in his voice and more confidence than before. “Is that a problem?” He asked, his tone wavering between nervous and forceful.”

 

“No,” Severus said fondly. “No, problem.” To him it didn't matter whether Harry wanted to kneel for him or not, he knew alphas who forced their omegas to kneel almost constantly, there were some who weren't allowed to walk, having to crawl everywhere. The only thing he wanted to know was that if Harry was kneeling for him it was because that's what Harry wanted, not because he was forcing him or persuading him in anyway.

 

“Only when we're alone though.” Harry said quietly, more to himself than anyone else.

 

“Only when we're alone.” Severus seconded, though they were well aware that they weren't able to reveal their relationship yet anyway, Severus just assumed Harry needed reassurance that he wasn't expecting this to be an all the time thing once it did come out.


	24. Ash

Harry hummed quietly to himself as he danced around the kitchen, it was a good day and it was only going to get better. He hadn't seen much of Severus in the new year, they were both busy, Harry with his mocks and Severus with preparing the mock exams. Today though was special, it was Severus' birthday and Harry was damned if he was actually going to listen to the man when he said not to make a fuss.

 

He was very familiar with Severus' kitchen, it was nicer than one would expect in a dungeon. He barely had to look where he was going as he moved from place to place, counter to counter, preparing Severus' birthday cake. He'd made the batter and now all that was left was putting it in the tin and letting it bake.

 

He'd prepared the icing already – normally he would do that during the baking but he had something else he needed to do during that. He double checked that everything was as it should be and then made his way to the bathroom, he took a timer with him to make sure he didn't burn anything but he doubted it would take him long.

 

He'd already showered, exceptionally thoroughly, before he made the cake so he just wiped off some of the batter he'd got on himself and some flour in his hair and started getting dressed.

 

He took out the box he had owl ordered specially from a magazine he'd seen Hermione looking at and carefully unwrapped everything. It was only the clothes he could get from the magazine but he'd wanted to do a bit more so he had searched for ages to find _just_ the right thing.

 

He slipped the pair of black knee length stockings over his legs, he was glad he didn't have much hair, he'd probably have looked ridiculous. He looked at himself in the mirror, nearly slipping in the process, they almost immediately started to fall down his legs. He grumbled but it was fine, he'd expected this.

 

He shimmied a matching black suspender belt up his legs and around his waist, clipping them on with much difficulty.

 

“Who wouldn't want to wake up to this carrying cake?” Harry asked his reflection, checking out his legs and the way the suspenders framed his ass. He still wasn't done however, he took out a pretty sizable butt-plug and looked at it, it had a long black tail at the end.

 

It hadn't looked so thick when he ordered it but he knew it would be fine, it wasn't as big at Severus and _he_ fit fine, so he popped open a bottle of lube and began to spread it over the plug and around his hole. Deciding it was too hard standing up he knelt on the floor and tried to insert the plug, discovering it was too big to do without opening himself a bit first.

 

He leant forwards with his chest on the floor, his hand behind himself, scissoring two fingers in his hole, glad he hadn't put his underwear on first because they would be ruined by his steadily leaking cock; he continued until he felt it was enough and then tried with the plug again. It went in this time, it was a bit uncomfortable but Harry was sure he'd get used to it, it wasn't likely to stay in long once Severus was awake anyway.

 

He shook his ass carefully to see what it was like, he felt it shift inside him and his knees went weak, he saw the tail flip gently. He knelt up and realised the mess he'd made of the floor but a look at the timer said he didn't have the time to be worrying about it. He mopped it a little with a towel and then left it over the mess, so no one would slip on the copious amounts of lube he'd managed to get everywhere - he swore it had multiplied.

 

He found the lacy dark green underwear he'd ordered, they were a sort of in between of panties and a jock strap. Very feminine and lacy, with a tiny black bow on the front, but with no back at all leaving his arse completely exposed, very good for when you're sporting a tail.

 

He then did the finishing touches of his clip-on ears, looking at the gloves deciding not to put them on before he'd finished the cake.

 

It was nearly time to get the cake out so Harry silently made his way back to the kitchen. Once the cake was ready he got it out and sped through decorating it, it was chocolate with thick creamy layers of fudge icing. He iced ' _Happy Birthday_ ' on top, the plug that moved with him making it come out a little bit wobbly but it was legible so he didn't think too much of it.

 

He moved it to a tray and pulled on some long black fingerless gloves, with pink suede paws. He wiggled his fingers and adjusted the gloves slightly.

 

He took the tray and walked excruciatingly carefully and slowly to the bedroom, kicking the door open so as not to let go of the tray.

 

“Severus.” Harry called softly, not wanting to scare him, said man yawned and sat up a bit, sniffing loudly.

 

“Cake?” He asked, Harry laughed.

 

“Happy birthday.” He said, giving Severus a kiss on the cheek and showing him what he made before putting it on the bedside table. Severus only got a good look at him when he stepped back, his eyes scanned over the boy, taking in his outfit and filling with hunger.

 

Hands reached out and grabbed Harry's arse firmly, pulling him closer, a finger ran lightly over the underwear. “You did all of this for me?” He asked silkily, Harry blushed and nodded, appreciating the attention. “I don't know whether to taste you first or the cake.” He chuckled, pressing his nose into Harry's stomach, giving it a lick.

 

“I have some ideas.” Harry crawled onto the bed, pressing against him.

 

“I'm sure you do, kitten,” Severus smirked, tapping Harry's fury black ear, Harry purred and nuzzled Severus' neck, trying to be kitten-like. “I suppose this means you remembered me telling you I like cats.” He said, running his hand over Harry's tail and moving the plug to make him mewl.

 

Harry nodded, he'd been formulating his ideas since Severus had told him he'd always had a fondness for cats and he had more plans but they were for later, he wanted to enjoy the now.

 

“Turn around,” Severus said, tapping his omega's ass, Harry turned, letting the man have a proper look. “You did this yourself?” Severus asked, Harry nodded, who else did the man think had helped him? The alpha checked it carefully. “It doesn't hurt?” He asked, he could see how big the plug was and knew Harry wasn't exactly adept at opening himself, Harry shook his head. He moved it gently and when Harry didn't seem to be in any pain he was satisfied that his kitten was okay.

 

“You look perfect you know,” Severus told Harry as he pushed him backwards onto the bed, climbing on top of him. “Absolutely gorgeous but I don't want this going to waste,” He said turning to the cake. “You worked hard on it.” Harry just shrugged, he didn't give a damn about the cake, he just wanted to have sex.

 

Severus cut off a slice of cake, it really _did_ look delicious... perhaps not as delicious as the beautiful little omega in front of him but amazing nonetheless. He lifted the slice and lay it on Harry's stomach, watching his stomach contract at the feeling of warm cake and cool icing. He licked his hands and fingers deliberately, maintaining full eye contact with his boy.

 

He grabbed the fork and took a bite of cake off of Harry's abdomen, Harry felt the cold metal run across his skin, lighting his nerves on fire. He watched completely absorbed as Severus brought it to his mouth, getting every last crumb and smear of icing from the cutlery before bending down and pressing those lips to Harry's.

 

Harry moaned and felt Severus put a hand behind his head, pulling him up a little to make sure he didn't choke on any of the cake they were sharing. Severus pulled back, catching some chocolate drool dripping down Harry's lip on his thumb before pressing it into Harry's mouth, who licked it off eagerly.

 

“It really _is_ very good.” Severus told Harry, who blushed a little and smiled. Severus continued to eat off him, feeding Harry bites every so often. He was enjoying it all immensely, they both were.

 

By the time the slice was finished and Severus was busily licking his omega clean they were both rock hard and Harry had been wriggling just to feel the plug shift inside him and mewling needily. Severus chuckled and locked eyes with Harry, giving his stomach a long lick upwards.

 

“Don't worry kitten, I know what you want.” He grasped the tail, moving it slowly, fucking Harry with it, Harry whined. Severus' mouth was still busily tasting what was quickly becoming Severus' favourite flavour, chocolate cake and Harry.

 

Once he was done, he pulled out the plug tossing it to the side, he helped Harry up and turned him around so he was on his knees with his back pressed against Severus' front. The alpha ran his hand down Harry's sticky chest, pulling the suspenders and letting them flick back.

 

“You're _such_ a good kitten.” He whispered huskily, pushing slowly into Harry's tight heat, whose hands went behind him to wrap around Severus, gripping tightly. Severus petted his head, scratching behind Harry's kitty ears and then kissing his hair as he rocked steadily into him.

 

His hands ran over Harry's body, tweaking at his nipples while his mouth descended onto his neck. His thrusts became more erratic as he dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder. Harry couldn't hold back his needy moans, he pushed back against Severus, taking him in as far as he could; neither could believe how deep Severus was.

 

“I'm going to cum soon but I want to watch you do so first, think you can do that for me?” Severus asked, his omega nodded; Harry had wanted to cum before the man had even woken up, he was sure he'd be able to now. “Good, good boy,” Severus said gently, feeling Harry clench around him every time he said it. He pushed down Harry's underwear, having to pull it slightly to get it over his erection and then began pumping him in time with his thrusts. “Cum for me.” He whispered, biting down on Harry's neck right where it met his shoulder. Harry came loudly, his bones turning to jelly while his body felt weightless, Severus didn't take long after, cumming inside Harry as he milked his dick.

 

Severus pulled them both back down onto the bed, breathing heavily, and summoned a cloth and some water. Gently cleaning Harry up, Harry giggled as Severus rubbed over his sensitive sides.

 

“Why do you always do that right after?” He asked, contentedly.

 

“I like to take proper care of you, would you rather I didn't?” Severus answered, still scrubbing Harry softly.

 

“Nah, I like it.” Harry smiled, stroking his gloved hand over Severus' face.

 

“You're dressing up as a cat again you know.” Severus warned, Harry chuckled.

 

“I got you something else.” Harry struggled to sit up, Severus quirked an eyebrow.

 

“I told you not to bother.” He said, though he was touched that Harry had, he didn't often have good birthdays.

 

“And I didn't listen,” Harry said, jumping off the bed, Severus rolled his eyes, ' _Nothing like an omega._ ' he thought. “Stay there.” Harry called, already half out of the room. Severus sat up, folding his arms, curious what his little lover had got for him.

 

When Harry came back into the room he had a small black kitten cradled in his arms, Severus gasped, he had not expected that. He hopped to his feet and went to Harry petting the tiny thing.

 

“You got me a kitten?” He was very pleased with his gift.

 

“You said you always wanted one, and I knew you were never going to get one for yourself.” Harry said, he could tell he had guessed correctly. Hermione said it might not be a good idea but Harry was perfectly fine with taking the little girl in if Severus decided he didn't want her... that was obviously not going to be a problem however.

 

“I love... _her_?” Severus breathed, Harry nodded.

 

“Her. She needs a name though.” Harry said passing her over to Severus.

 

“Ash.” Severus said with little hesitation, Harry smiled and pulled out a collar.

 

“We'll have to get her name put onto this.” He said clipping it around Ash's neck, leaving a bit of room for when she grew.

 

“I love you.” Severus muttered, directing it to both Harry and his new kitten.

 

“We love you too.” Harry assured him, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist and kissing the kittens back.

 

*** * ***

 

“Mr Malfoy.” Dumbledore greeted.

 

“Headmaster.” Draco returned, doing his best to keep the sneer out of his voice, he had no idea why he had been called to Dumbledore's office.

 

Dumbledore gestured towards a chair, Draco sat, uncomfortably. “I believe your family has fallen out of favour with Voldemort,” Draco sat up suddenly, stammering awkwardly. Dumbledore gave a smirk, taking a sip of tea. “It's quite alright, I think I may be able to help you...”


	25. Tortured Souls

Severus sighed, sitting back in his chair. Finally his lessons were over, he had no meetings or detentions to watch over and he could go and spend some time with his omega, he smiled to himself as he thought of him. He'd never thought he could be as happy as he was when he was with Harry, he was proud to be his alpha. Others might not be, they wouldn't appreciate Harry's witty retorts or cheekiness - omegas weren't supposed to be like that - but Severus was happy with Harry just being Harry. Omega-like or not he was still perfect... maybe too perfect for someone like him he thought, eyes flicking to his left sleeve.

 

As if the Dark Lord knew when Severus was thinking of him – which wasn't that far-fetched of a thought – it started to burn, not the usual dull pain it always carried but the signal he should report to him. He groaned, and rather than get ready to go as he usually would he pulled out a quill and some parchment and scribbled a quick note for Harry, not wanting to worry him if he wasn't back in time to meet him for training.

 

It was a shame but he knew he had to go, he was sure it would still worry Harry but he hoped he wouldn't be long, he didn't have much to report anyway. He hadn't expected this meeting, it was odd... but then no one would call the Dark Lord sane so he didn't think about it too much, merely finishing his note and summoning Dobby, a house-elf Harry had told him about and who had brought them food before.

 

“You need to give this to Harry,” Severus said, Dobby nodded and reached up to take the note, Severus held it away from him. _“Discretely.”_ He said slowly, glaring at the elf before handing over the note.

 

“Discretely, of course Master Snape,” Dobby said, looking down at the folded note. “Mister Harry's is Dobby's friend. You can trust Dobby.”

 

“Good.” Severus said before muttering a thank you as the elf left, Harry was far too much of an influence on him.

 

*** * ***

 

Harry walked into the classroom, shocked when he found that Severus wasn't there, Severus was _always_ there before he got there. He checked his watch wondering if he was early, or spectacularly late – though he was willing to bet that if he was late, even _very_ late, Severus would wait for him.

 

He tried not to think on it too much and leant on the wall waiting. He was a bit early so he didn't think he should worry yet, he was probably just busy with a teacher or a meeting or helping one of his Snakes. Inside though Harry knew that if it had been a meeting or something pre-planned Severus would have told him.

 

He was so lost in thought that he jumped when Dobby popped in, the elf held a note out to him.

 

“It's from Master Snape, Mister Harry.” He said, his head bowed slightly, Harry frowned in confusion but accepted the note.

 

“Thanks Dobby.” He said taking it and reading it, it was a clearly rushed note from Severus saying that the Dark Lord had summoned him and he didn't know how long he'd be, but he would send another note when he was back in the castle. Harry sighed, sometimes he _really_ hated Voldemort, there was nothing he could do though and so he headed back to the common room.

 

Dobby left too but Harry was feeling too depressed to notice. He had been really looking forward to spending time with his alpha, and he always had a heavy uneasy feeling in his chest when he knew Severus was with that maniac. At least Severus was one of Voldemort's favourites, that meant he was safe, at least for the most part... he shivered trying not to think about it.

 

*** * ***

 

As soon as he arrived at Malfoy Manor Severus felt two sets of hands grabbing him and ropes wrapping themselves around his body, he struggled against them but they easily over powered him. Forcing him down the steps to a place he knew all too well, he just couldn't think why he was going there.

 

Well, he could actually think of several reasons why he should be down there, but as far as he knew no one else was privy to any of that.

 

One hard shove and he was lying on the stone floor, a large looming presence standing over him. He didn't raise his head, he didn't _need_ to, he knew _exactly_ who the man was and it was always best to keep from looking the Dark Lord in the eyes. The ropes wrapped around him turned to heavy chains, and he heard them fix themselves to the wall.

 

He could feel the missing weight in his pocket, they'd taken his wand. He hadn't expected anything less and while he knew enough spells without it, he couldn't help the vulnerable feeling it gave him to not have it around.

 

He chanced a look upwards and saw the Dark Lord, his face twisted in demented rage. He braced himself...

 

*** * ***

 

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower, Ron and Hermione were shocked to see him back so soon.

 

“We're you supposed to...” Ron began but Harry cut him off with a huff, flopping into a chair.

 

“Meeting.” He said bitterly, staring into the fire.

 

“I'm sorry, Harry.” Hermione said kindly, patting his arm in comfort, Ron looked confused.

 

“It's only a... _Oh._.. a _meeting_ meeting.” He finally understood, Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away from him towards Harry.

 

“I'm sure he'll be fine, he always is.”

 

“Yeah.” Harry mumbled, something about this time just didn't _feel_ right, he felt sick and achy but he supposed it was all in his head.

 

*** * ***

 

Severus came round, he tried to count. This would be his 5th? 6Th maybe? bout of prolonged Crucio, a few more and it was going to have lasting effects. He tried to keep himself calm, forcing his breathing to even, he _needed_ to stay calm. If not for himself then for Harry.

 

_Harry_...

 

Would he know his alpha was in trouble? He would probably feel it, though Severus hoped not, he hoped his Occlumency was enough to keep the pain from his omega, it was bad enough being tortured, he didn't need Harry to be going through the same and not even understanding why. He thought about the last time he'd seen Harry, tears slid down his face of their own accord.

 

Cruel laughter and a pressing weight was suddenly on his mind. He tried to force the bastard out but it was getting harder, so he brought forth other thoughts, things he'd tried to forget for years; his father's drunken rages, the Marauders and their cruel ' _jokes_ ', things he just didn't want to remember but would always be burnt into his mind. He didn't care anymore, Voldemort could take them but he wasn't going to let him see Harry, those moments might be everything he would ever have with Harry, _no one_ was intruding on them, certainly not this prick.

 

“They're interesting,” The Dark Lord said, looking through Snape's thoughts. “But not exactly what I'm looking for. You _stole_ from me.” He growled, Severus shook his head.

 

“I didn't steal,” He wheezed, gasping for breath. “Because Harry was never yours to begin with.” He'd have called himself foolhardy, a sentimental idiot and that could come later - if indeed there _was_ a later - but he wasn't going to die giving Voldemort the impression that Harry was _anything_ less than his own person.

 

“Because he was _yours_?” Voldemort scoffed.

 

“Because he belongs to _himself_ ,” Severus grit out, coughing up blood, his breathing was ragged and heavy. He tried to slow it, to stay calm... for Harry, but the room was getting so dark and his eyelids felt like weights, he felt numb and soon the darkness was encompassing him. “He wouldn't have submitted to y...”

 

*** * ***

 

Harry sat at Severus' desk in his dungeon rooms, Ash was curled up in his lap and he scratched idly at the cat's neck. He stared at the floo, waiting for it to flare green and for Severus to step through it but it didn't happen, it hadn't happened, he'd been waiting all night.

 

He had got tired of waiting for Severus' note and just gone to the man's rooms, holding out hope that he'd simply forgotten to send to note to tell him he'd returned but he hadn't been there, so he just made himself comfortable and waited for when he would come back.

 

Because he _would._

 

He _had_ to.

 

He sighed, he knew what Severus would say if he was there, he'd mutter something about watched floos never flaring and tell him he should go to bed, but he _wasn't_ there.

 

He yawned, he'd been awake all night, even Ash had looked at him like he was insane but at least he had lay on him and kept him company all night. It was difficult to tell what time it was in the dungeon because of the lack of windows but Harry knew it must be around morning, he was exhausted but he couldn't sleep, not without knowing Severus was safe.

 

_Why_ hadn't he come back yet?

 

He should be back by now.

 

There was a knock on the door and Harry jumped, causing Ash to leap off him and stretch before stalking off. He rushed to the door wondering if it could somehow be Severus, when he opened the door however it was Ron and Hermione he was greeted by; he sighed, of course Severus wouldn't knock to get into his own rooms.

 

“Hey.” He said, sitting back down morosely.

 

“He's still not back then?” Hermione asked carefully, Harry just shook his head, they sat next to him.

 

“Snape's strong, he'll be fine.” Ron said trying to be comforting, but it wasn't exactly his forte.

 

They sat in silence after that, all of them missing lessons. Harry wasn't paying attention to the fact they were supposed to be in class, nor that Ron and Hermione were missing it for him, though Hermione would be the only one bothered about missing out. Harry and Ron didn't move but Hermione got up to feed Ash, thinking it would be best, she then promptly went back to sit with them waiting.

 

“He should be _back_ by now!” Harry shouted after about an hour, he hit his seat and stood up pacing around the room. “What if he's...” He couldn't finish what he was thinking. Severus had _never_ been gone so long and Voldemort was an insane psychopath, anything could be happening to him.

 

Hermione shook her head solemnly. “If he was dead you'd know.” She said quietly.

 

“How? What do you mean?” Harry asked eagerly, he wanted to know to make sure it wasn't something he'd missed.

 

“Your bonding means that you're connected, most accounts say that when their mate dies it's like having a part of your soul ripped out. You feel it as soon as it happens.”

 

*** * ***

 

Severus was barely conscious, the Dark Lord had left and he'd had a bit of a reprieve but not much, he knew there was no way of getting out and Harry would be so worried. Or maybe not, maybe he would be in lessons, waiting for his note still, concerned but not scared. He hoped someone had remembered to feed Ash.

 

It was so hard to stay awake and he was in so much pain, but he knew if he fell asleep and his walls dropped Harry would feel it. He didn't want to put him through that.

 

But it was hard. And he hurt _so_ much. His eyelids were so heavy. His shields would stay up if he just rested his eyes.

 

_Right_?

 

*** * ***

 

Harry was trying to calm down; maybe Hermione was right, maybe he _was_ fine, he couldn't feel anything. Severus was probably just... making a potion, he'd told Harry he did that for the Dark Lord sometimes. That was probably it, it was a good enough reason that Harry could at least _try_ and convince himself of.

 

Suddenly Harry jerked violently, pain shot up through his body, like agony condensed and injected into him. He fell to the floor, onto his hands and knees, Hermione and Ron by his side in an instant.

 

“ _Harry_!” They shouted, scaring Ash, who mewled and ran under the cabinet.

 

Harry opened his mouth to respond but could only make a gurgling noise before turning towards the floor and spitting out dark red blood onto the cobbled floor. He grabbed for the closest to him, tears filling his eyes and sliding down his cheeks, dripping into the blood and diluting it to a pink.

 

Ron was yanked forwards with the last of Harry's strength. “I think he's dying.” He gasped out before collapsing.


	26. One Way Or Another

Harry's eyelids fluttered open slowly, for a minute he was disoriented and confused before he recognised the familiar ceiling of the Infirmary. The bright lights of the room hit his eyes like a truck hitting a wall and suddenly all the pain he was feeling from his alpha flooded back into his mind and he writhed in excruciating pain. He pushed as much of it away as he could, forcing himself to sit upright.

 

“Harry, are you alright?” Hermione asked in a rush, looking at him with undisguised worry.

 

Harry blinked a few times. Was he alright? He supposed that depended on whether Severus was alright. Without thinking about it too much he jumped out of bed, or rather tried, another surge of pain ran through him suddenly and he nearly fell to the floor, only barely being caught by Ron, who hauled him back onto the bed and put out an arm when Harry tried to barge past.

 

“I need to get Severus!” Harry shouted, not caring who else may be around.

 

“You need to rest,” Hermione tried to calm him. “You don't even know where he is, we're looking into it.” She assured him.

 

“How long have I been out? What have you been doing?” Harry asked hurriedly, what if he'd been out days, _weeks_ even, what about Severus. The pain was coming in waves now, excruciatingly painful waves, that took everything out of him but it wasn't what he had felt before. Did that mean Severus was okay? He hoped so.

 

“Only a few hours.” Ron said, still trying to keep Harry on the bed.

 

“We don't have any leads... yet,” Harry didn't need to hear anymore, they were wasting time and he _needed_ to get to Severus... or someone who could tell him where he was. He pushed past Ron and ignored Hermione's desperate attempts to reassure him. “But we're...”

 

“Clearly no one's done _anything_ to help find Severus so I'll do it myself.” Harry cut her off, storming towards the door. Before he made it out of the room he hit an invisible wall and felt magic force him back onto the bed as Dumbledore swept in.

 

“Don't blame them, my boy.” He said airily.

 

“Oh, I don't! _You_ on the other hand, I will blame, I know you've probably had some hand in this.” Harry accused, Dumbledore looked genuinely shocked and saddened, but Harry rolled his eyes at the man, his acts didn't fool him anymore. “What have _you_ been doing about this?”

 

“I'm afraid we don't know where Severus is being held. It's a shame but risking many lives just to save one is not what Severus would want it, he knew the risks his position exposed him to, going after him would serve no purpose.”

 

“If we save Severus, that _is_ a purpose.” Harry growled, his fists clenching as he tried to pull himself back up.

 

“Harry, if I could help I...”

 

“No, you _wouldn't,_ you only help yourself. You could find out where Severus is being held if you wanted to, hell, you probably already know.” Harry would have been shouting if he could muster it, but somehow the cold, deadly calmness in his voice was scarier.

 

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but Harry, taking advantage of a rare moment where all the pain was gone and the adrenaline surging through him, moved for the door, shoving his way through and ignoring the cries of everyone else around him, telling him he shouldn't be out of bed. He knew exactly where he was going and exactly what he was going to do.

 

He charged down to the dungeons, stopping only when he came to the Slytherin common room. If you want to know where the hideout is, go to the people who'd know - it seemed obvious to Harry. They couldn't refuse him.

 

“Password?” The portrait asked, unsure what to make of Harry, he wasn't a Slytherin but an omega in overdrive was definitely not something one wanted to be in the way of.

 

“I don't know it, just let me in.” Harry barked at the portrait.

 

“Not without a password.” She answered firmly.

 

_~Aaaassshaaaas~_ Harry hissed at her, her eyes widened and she opened suddenly. Only the Heir could speak parseltongue, and the Heir had the ability to override the portrait.

 

Wasting no time Harry stormed in and looked around for the one person he was sure would have the information he wanted... Malfoy. Everyone was gasping and staring, some alphas were standing protectively in front of their omegas, recognising a desperate and dangerous omega and not wanting to get involved. Harry gripped Draco's robes.

 

“Where are the Deatheater meetings being held?” Harry snarled, Draco didn't even look like he could answer regardless of whether he was willing. “Where are they holding Severus?” Everyone was shocked at why Harry Potter would want to know that, but Harry ignored the strange looks and confused expressions in favour of throwing Draco to the floor. He climbed on top of him, pinning him down and stared into Malfoy's eyes, trying to remember everything Severus had taught him. “ _Legilimens._ ” Harry spat out.

 

 

“ _Mr Malfoy.” Harry heard Dumbledore's voice greeting Draco._

 

“ _Headmaster.” Draco replied, it was obvious he was just being polite._

 

_Dumbledore gestured towards a chair, Draco sat, stiffly on the edge. “I believe your family has fallen out of favour with Voldemort,” Draco sat up suddenly, stammering awkwardly, Dumbledore gave a smirk taking a sip of tea. “It's quite alright, I think I may be able to help you...”_

 

“ _How?” Draco asked automatically, he sounded disinterested but it wasn't hard to find the desperation in his voice._

 

“ _I have some information that I believe will benefit you greatly.”_ Harry was getting impatient, he knew he should move on, find out where Severus was being kept. This wasn't the information he'd come for but it was clear all he'd suspected was true and he just had to confirm, if only to himself, that he was right and that Dumbledore had done it, _all_ of it, on purpose.

 

“ _Why would you help me?” Draco asked suspiciously, as he may well do._

 

“ _Because,” Dumbledore started somewhat ominously. “I hate traitors as much as the Dark Lord does, he does have a better way of dealing with them however,” Harry listened raptly, when Draco didn't respond the man went on. “You are aware Mr Potter is wanted by the Dark Lord, as a mate?”_

 

“ _Yes.” Malfoy was on the edge of his seat, leaning in as close as he could._

 

“ _You are likely **not** aware that Professor Snape has already taken him as such,” He said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. “In the strictest confidence, of course.” He muttered, Draco seemed like he was already half out of the room, ready to tell the Dark Lord._

 

Needing no more Harry pressed on, looking for the memory he really needed. He found it.

 

_A mansion, grand and stood far out into the countryside, rising out of the mists._ That didn't really help, he needed more. _Hedges, a pond, he dug through the dark surroundings trying to find something to distinguish it. Just **something**. That's when he saw it, a peacock, pure white and strutting about on it's own, before going over to join the rest milling about._

 

 

He pulled out of Malfoy's mind abruptly; unable to help himself he pulled his arm back, swinging and hitting Draco square in the face. He wasn't going to let sending Severus to his death go unpunished but that would have to suffice for now.

 

Not caring about the blood on his hand or spurting from Draco's nose he turned around, finding Ron and Hermione right behind him.

 

“What happened?” Ron asked.

 

“How did you get in here?” Hermione questioned, Harry ignored them both, instead striding out of the common room and marching down the corridors, looking like he was heading into battle.

 

“Dumbledore was the one who ratted him out,” Harry growled, unaware that the man in question was standing in the shadows, ready to step out and block the trio's exit. “And I know where Severus is.”


	27. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly there, one more chapter to go after this one. But don't worry if you like this story, because there's more to come in this verse.

Harry stomped towards the door, summoning his broom as he went. Ron and Hermione hurried behind him, trying to keep up. They turned the corner to find Dumbledore standing in their way.

 

“Move.” Harry growled at him, catching his broom swiftly; other students were starting to gather around, staring wide-eyed at the impending confrontation.

 

“You're not well, Harry,” The Headmaster said softly. “I can't let you go, it's not yet time.”

 

“I'm not asking for your permission.” Harry stalked forward menacingly.

 

“If you go now you put the entire Wizarding World at stake, are you _really_ willing to risk that?”

 

“ _Why_?” Harry asked, unable to stop himself. “What was the _point_ of all this? It was hardly going to endear you to me was it? Taking my mate from me. Or was it just a way of saying ' _This is what happens when you don't do as I say_ '?”

 

“Do you _really_ imagine me capable of such a thing?”

 

“I don't _need_ to imagine, I _saw_ what you did. You're the traitor, just because he wasn't under your thumb anymore you ratted him out, _knowing_ what it would do to both of us.”

 

“None of this needed to happen. It was all planned out, you betrayed not only me, but the whole Wizarding World.”

 

“I don't have time for this.” Harry snarled. he moved forward to push past Dumbledore, but as soon as he thrust his hand out the man was thrown up and back, and pinned against the wall.

 

Shaking off his surprise at what had happened Harry stormed towards the doors, leaving everyone standing in awe behind him.

 

As soon as he was through the doors he jumped onto his broom and kicked off with his feet. It was dark and he could barely see anything as he raised higher and higher, speeding off into the distance.

 

He didn't even think about where he was going, he just thought of the Manor and Severus and his body seemed to guide him in the right direction.

 

The pain was still blinding though and he was sure that it was what Severus was feeling, distracted his hand slipped on his broom and he clung on more tightly. He hoped he wouldn't pass out again, who was going to save Severus if he fell to his death?

 

He gripped the broom firmly with anger and leant forward, trying to go as fast as he could. He _needed_ to get Severus, he _needed_ to help him, but he inside he was hesitant, a little scared what he might find when he got there.

 

He didn't notice the tears streaming down his face. He felt like screaming into the wind, but he forced himself to remain as calm as possible, he couldn't save Severus if he was frantic. He tried to go through everything Severus had taught him, but thinking of him, of them together, hurt so much.

 

He felt numb and cold, he wished he hadn't left his friends behind but he couldn't put them in any more danger. He didn't want them to see him crumble if Severus didn't make it. He growled and leaned so far forward he nearly tipped over, he needed to go _faster_ , he couldn't let Severus die. He couldn't let him down like he had everyone else.

 

He couldn't. He just _couldn't._

 

He thought about what Severus had said, feeling pain welling inside him not only from the pain his mate was obviously feeling, but from the thought that his last conversation with Severus may actually be his last. The pain made him want to be sick and he knew that if he could see himself he'd look like death, but at least the pain meant they were still connected, meant that Severus was still _alive;_ he pushed on further, as fast as he could, he _needed_ to get there, he needed to _stop_ this. He could feel his mate suffering, it wasn't like when he felt Voldemort though, it wasn't in his head... it was in his chest.

 

In his _heart_.

 

He looked down, suddenly brought back from his thoughts. Ahead Harry could see a large mansion, and as he got closer he recognised Malfoy Manor from Draco's mind and by the familiar white peacocks strutting around outside.

 

He looked around, everything seemed calm and peaceful, didn't the world _understand_? Didn't it realise that the man he loved was being tortured by a maniac? How could everything be just going on as usual? Wasting no time he stormed into the Manor grounds and up to the house. The ancient protections no match for him, not right now, not as he waltzed through the wards and blew the doors from their hinges.

 

Alarms went off, announcing to everyone that an intruder had broken in, as if everyone hadn't felt the wards torn apart. Harry heard the loud telltale cracks that informed him people were apparating and soon he was stood in a room full of Deatheaters. None of them had time to do anything before they were thrown against the walls, pinned there by an unseen force. Harry blinked at them in shock, unaware for a moment that he had been the cause.

 

He didn't have time to think about it though, he needed to find Severus. He hadn't seen where he would be in Draco's mind, and he briefly regretted not looking more deeply, but as he stalked through the Manor, anyone who came even remotely close to him immediately being tossed back by a power even Harry hadn't known he possessed, he followed his instincts, letting them guide him to his mate.

 

Doors were thrown open by him simply rushing past them, he looked into every room, kept his ears open for any sound that could be Severus but so far he could hear nothing. The force of his magic seemed to have the house crumbling around him but he paid no mind, he had one job to do... anything that got in his way he didn't care about, he'd take the whole Manor down if he had to.

 

*** * ***

 

Severus woke up. He could hear an alarm that signified the wards breaking, cracking that denoted apparating; he was confused, ached all over, and the Dark Lord was still in the room with him.

 

“It appears the cavalry has arrived,” He said amused, Severus turned his face away from the mocking, they all knew no one but Dumbledore was a match for Voldemort, and the old man had no intention of being the one to take him on, that's what he had been planning on using Harry for. “How many of your chosen side do you think you'll have to watch die?” He asked raising his wand again, Severus tried to empty his mind but could only hear a banging coming from above them, the sounds of a fight probably.

 

He looked up, even though he knew he wouldn't see anything but the stone ceiling, there were cracks running along it. He swore they hadn't been there before, he stared at them. Where would they be from? Dust rained down on them as the room shook and a crack ran down the wall.

 

He looked up wearily at Voldemort, wondering why he wasn't in any pain, Voldemort seemed to be thinking the same thing as red light shot out of his wand, lighting up the dark room with a menacing hue but Severus felt nothing, it was like it didn't even reach him.

 

*** * ***

 

Harry tried to think where Severus would be, he could sense him, he knew he was around but he couldn't pinpoint where. He decided to let his body guide him again and found himself in front of a cellar.

 

He descended the stairs towards the door, this door didn't merely open but disintegrated completely at his touch.

 

He was greeted by the sight of his alpha sprawled on the floor panting heavily, a pool of blood surrounding him, and Voldemort standing over him.

 

Voldemort spun around and laughed at Harry, still only seeing him as nothing but a helpless omega.

 

“Come to watch me finish off your alpha before I take you as my own?” He asked. Harry barely registered what the half-man had said, he was staring at his mate lying on the floor, chains wrapped around him. Severus looked half-dead but he could see him breathing, laboured, strained breaths in and out... Harry had never felt so relieved.

 

He brushed past Voldemort, throwing himself to the ground and wrapping his arms around Severus. He tried to return the hug but the chains held down his arms, Harry noticed, touching the chains which melted away immediately; Severus stared at them for only a second before pulling Harry closer to him, burying his face in the sweet smell of his precious omega.

 

He looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Voldemort snarl, fixing his wand on them and spitting an Avada Kedavra. He closed his eyes, if this was how they went, he was glad they went together. The room lit up green.

 

*** * ***

 

Severus thought he was in heaven, his pain gone, all of it, even the throbbing that had been present in his forearm since he had got the Dark Mark was gone. He felt weightless, floaty, the only thing holding him down was the omega curled up in his arms, or was he curled up in Harry's arms. It was hard to tell but it was nice.

 

Eventually Severus pulled back, opening his eyes to see the familiar dank dungeons of Malfoy Manor. He felt the cold, hard floor and saw Harry, tears staining his face, looking at him with a watery smile, behind Harry he could see Voldemort.

 

He was on the floor. Lying there.

 

No special tricks, none of the training he had instilled in Harry, a rebounded spell once again and death. _Voldemort's_ death.

 

They both looked around themselves, seeing a blue shield around them.

 

“Omega's don't have cool powers indeed.” Severus chuckled unable to help himself, Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

 

“You're not dead!” Harry breathed, clutching the man strong enough to break one of his ribs.

 

“No, no I'm not,” Severus said, happier than he had ever been in his life, squeezing Harry back. “We need to get out of here though and I still require medical attention.” He was trying to down play his pain, it was relatively minimal considering the torture he'd went through but he knew the longer the tainted magic was left in him the more likely to leave lasting effects. The only reason his pain was manageable was because of his omega, the calming and healing was acting but they wouldn't be enough to fix him and he could feel Harry's magical energy dwindling.

 

Harry nodded, though was unwilling to let go of Severus. He took the shield down, not sure how he'd even put it up in the first place, the Manor creaked and squealed ominously, and the shield was back up suddenly.

 

Severus answered Harry's question before he could ask it. “This shield is the only thing keeping the Manor up.”

 

“How are we...” Harry trailed off, looking around warily, he could see where the Manor had shifted when he took the shield down.

 

Forcing down his panic Severus tried to think of a way out, he only had one and he knew Harry wouldn't go for it.

 

“You're going to have to go and get help.” He said quietly.

 

“I'm not leaving you!” Harry protested.

 

“I'll be fine, I'll be in your shield.” Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, softly.

 

“We'll find another way.”

 

“Harry...”

 

“I've only just got you back. I'm _not_ letting you go again.” Harry sobbed, breaking down completely. Severus put his hand gently on Harry's back, he ran his thumb over Harry's face wiping away his tears. All either of them wanted was to be back at Hogwarts, the only place either of them had ever been able to call a home.

 

Harry lifted a hand to Severus' face, caressing his cheek, and they felt a surge of power running back and forth between them, like an electrical current.

 

The next thing they could remember was a darkness, but the most comfortable darkness they had ever known; they held each other like they were the only thing in the world and, for that moment, in their own little world, they were.

 

When the darkness was gone so had the dungeons of the Manor, replaced by somewhere Harry would recognise anywhere - the hospital wing at Hogwarts. “ _Help._ ” He said before passing out himself, the strong arms still holding him lulling him into a deep sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry blinked tiredly, for the second time in a week he was waking up to the bright lights and familiar smells of the hospital wing. He groaned and tried to roll over, a soft weight on his leg stopping him; he looked down and saw Ash stand up, stretch and jump off of his bed, yawning as he landed lightly on the floor.

 

Everything came rushing back and immediately Harry sat up looking around, he could feel that Severus was around somewhere but he needed to _see_ him. Severus likewise rushed from his bed where he had been reading to his omega, wanting to make sure that he was awake and fine.

 

“Severus!” Harry said wrapping his arms around the man, Severus stroked the back of his head gently, holding him close. “Are you real?” Harry asked pulling back and staring up into his alpha's eyes.

 

“Yes, Harry,” He chuckled. “Yes, I'm real.”

 

“How long have I been asleep?” Harry asked, his voice muffled by his face being shoved into Severus' stomach.

 

“Only three days.”

 

“ _Only_?!”

 

“That's really not a lot considering how magically drained you were. You took down all the wards in the school, or more accurately blew a hole right through them.”

 

“Did I?”

 

“You don't remember?” Severus asked, climbing onto the bed behind Harry and pulling him back into a hug.

 

“I remember...” Harry thought hard. “I don't know. I just remember saving you.”

 

“Well, you flew to me as soon as you found out I was in danger, but not before storming into the Slytherin common room, using legilimency on Draco and leaving Albus stuck to the Entrance Hall wall,” Harry snorted, Severus couldn't hide his smirk either. “They did finally get him down, I believe he's been sulking in his office ever since.”

 

“ _Good_ ,” Harry snapped bitterly. “I'm surprised he didn't go to the press and tell them it was all his idea.”

 

“He did. Well he didn't _go_ to them, he released a written statement claiming it was all planned but unfortunately for him your fight was pretty public; apparently a lot of people wrote in to debunk what he had been saying and Rita had quite a few things to say on the matter.” Severus smirked, pulling Harry closer and kissing his head, very happy to have his omega back. He was going to wait until he was a bit better to let him see what was being said in the news.

 

“Of course she would,” Harry grumbled, Severus understood his displeasure considering what she usually wrote about him but he knew Harry wouldn't be opposed this time. “What about... _him_.” Harry said, knowing Severus would understand.

 

Severus rolled his left sleeve up, his Mark was no longer black but the brand was still there, no longer moving, just a scar. Harry put his hand over it gently, leaning back against Severus' chest. “He's gone, properly this time.”

 

“I killed him.” Harry said softly, he wasn't sad that Voldemort was dead but he couldn't help his hollow empty feeling knowing that he had killed someone, if there was anyone who deserved it... well to Harry that would be Dumbledore, but Voldemort too.

 

“He tried to kill us, it rebounded and hit him. _You_ didn't do anything.” Severus assured him.

 

Harry shrugged. “It had to happen one way or the other. Anything else?”

 

“No, nothing else. Why don't you get some more rest?”

 

“I've been asleep three days.” Harry argued, but he couldn't deny that he was still tired.

 

“I know but even so,” Severus said softly, pulling Harry down and lying next to him, spooning him. “Lets get some sleep.”

 

“Someone could walk in.” Harry mumbled, already half asleep, Severus gave a smirk, he'd forgotten about that.

 

“Everyone already knows, as I said your fight was _very_ public.”

 

“Oh,” Harry said, but he was already slipping into a land of dreams. “Good.”

 

*** * ***

**Flashback**

 

_McGonagall stared up at Albus, who was stuck to the wall, giving her a pleading look. “I'll wait for you in your office.” She said simply, turning away and stalking up the stairs._

 

_None of the other teachers were inclined to help him so in the end it was down to Filch, climbing up a ladder with a big stick to wrench him off._

 

*** * ***

 

_Rita looked around the jar with contempt, she couldn't believe that damned frizzy-haired girl had got her again. She buzzed at the side irritably, Hermione shushed her._

 

“ _This will be good for you too.” She promised, giving the password to the Griffin statue and hurrying up the stairs to the Headmaster's office, Rita looked around confused._

 

_Hermione walked in finding McGonagall sitting there. Neither of them said anything but the teacher gave a curt nod, she didn't know what Granger was up to but she wasn't going to be the one to stop her._

 

_The younger witch opened the jar and let Rita fly out, then she gave McGonagall a smile and left without a word. Rita flew to a place on the shelf, staring around the room curiously, she knew where she was but didn't know why Hermione had taken her there, all she could do was wait._

 

*** * ***

 

“ _How **dare** you!” Minerva roared as soon as Albus had entered the room. _

 

“ _Minerva, I...”_

 

“ _Was trying to stop their Mating not enough?! You told me you had nothing but Harry's best interests at heart!”_

 

“ _I do...”_

 

“ _No more of your lies Albus, you **never** cared, you were only interested in your own selfish ends!” She accused. “You told You-Know-Who who Harry was mated to, **knowing** it would put Severus in danger! Why?! Just because the Hunt didn't go as you had planned? You're lucky Harry brought them both back alive!” She said threateningly._

 

**End Flashback**

*** * ***

 

“How did she even find this stuff out?” Harry said looking through the news paper, normally he'd be bothered that Rita was writing about him but this time he was glad. He took a bite of toast, Severus was re-reading it over his shoulder, having been the one to point out that Harry would find it interesting in the first place.

 

“I don't know, but I applaud her methods.” He said. Both of them were too engrossed to see Hermione's smirk from behind her book.

 

Ron walked in dumping Harry's broom on the end of the bed, just missing Snape's feet. Harry looked up confused.

 

“How did you...?”

 

“I went to get it for you, I'd have gone earlier but... you know...” Ron said rubbing the back of his neck. There were a lot of reasons why he couldn't have gone sooner, not least of which was that it had been an active crime scene for a while, swarming with Aurors, and Harry presumed still was. Not to mention Ron definitely shouldn't have left the school and everyone had been waiting for Harry to wake up.

 

“Thanks,” Harry said with a grin, Severus rolled his eyes, fully aware of Harry's love of quidditch. He might not have been thinking about his broom before, but now he was the omega wasn't going to let it out of his sight. “Since everyone already knows about us, and since Rita somehow already knows that Dumbledore tried to stop our mating should we... you know?”

 

“Press charges and get him sent to Azkaban?” Severus finished, Harry nodded. “I think that's a great idea.”

 

*** * ***

 

Albus frowned as he was forced through the long corridors, passing several Deatheaters sitting in their cells. He couldn't believe this was happening, that he had been sentenced to Azkaban because of his interference in a Mating; even being the great Albus Dumbledore didn't help when it was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, who was accusing you. He shook his head sadly, it was ridiculous, why couldn't anyone see that he had no choice, that it was all for the greater good? He felt a prod in his back and stepped forward into the cell that was his new home, turning around in time to see the barred door close in his face, he could already feel the chill that signified Dementors being close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more of Alpha Severus & Omega Harry, it'll be coming soon. I'm going to take a short break from this verse but then we'll be back with 'Snape's Omega'.

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago NearMiss read a Drarry fic called 'Veela Inheritance Problems' by Sakya on Fanfiction.net. The fic was sadly abandoned but she was inspired to try her hand at writing her own, but life took over & her fic was never finished either. She was bemoaning this fact to me recently, & offered to let me turn her Drarry fic into a Snarry one if only I would finish it; so here is chapter one & it will be updated every other Sunday... hopefully.


End file.
